Star Wars: Paris Wars (Canon)
by INSharp2199
Summary: A war is raged, a universe in danger, and a new hero will rise. Follow James and his crew as they battle evil forces that will destroy everything it touches. (I do not own anything related to LucasArts, LucasFilms, Bungie, and 343 Industries)
1. Chapter 1: The Rise of the Legend

**Chapter 1: The Rise of a Legend**

In the tower inside Mortis, the two most powerful beings talk on the coming future.

The Councilor leans forward on the table as he sighs to the Father of the Force, "You might not get this, but I feel that both our universes are endanger of something terrible" He says

The Father rubbed his beard as he circles him, "I see your worry, but from what?" he asked. The Councilor grew angry and slams his fist on the table, "You know what! She's more powerful than my Didact and your children, she destroyed my army while she killed your Force World" He says as he gets up. "I know" the Father says, "She even took control of the entire Flood hoard, summoning them everywhere she wants" Councilor

"I know, the Ultimate one is too powerful. If we can't kill him, then we'll imprison him" the Father says. "With what? The Councilor asked, the Father pulls out a blade. "The Dagger of the Universe" he says, he then hands it to the Councilor. "I must be locked away with the being, maybe sway her back to me once again" the Father says in sadness. But then a female figure was formed, "She's here, you must leave, Now!" the Father commanded as she charged him. The Councilor soon ran.

Outside the temple, his shuttle takes off as the temple explodes. He watches as the bubble that surrounds the temple grows, he knows if he fail to leave, he'll be trapped with them. He pressed on his controller and increased speed, soon reaching space as his Capital Ship moves towards him.

"Sir, what's going on with the Planet?" the Shipmaster asked, "Mortis will no long be accessed by us anymore" the Councilor says as his ship lands. Soon the ship turns away from the planet as the ship jumps. One of the crewmen walks up to him, "What is that?" he asked. "Our future and salvation" Councilor says.

After he returns back to the Shield World, he walks into his wife's lab as she is studying a new lifeform. "Councilor? What are you doing here?" he asked, the Councilor placed the knife down.

"My love..." he says as he hugs her, the scientist turns to him.

"I heard about Mortis and that's why I made something" She opens the curtain to show a human male, the Councilor looks at him.

"What is he?" he asked, "My latest study, he's the Mantle" She says as she opens the pad.

"Cloned?" he asked, she shook her head. "He's not cloned, but a normal creature" she says as she leans over him. "He'll be the savior of our universe, and he'll be everyone's salvation" She says as she wakes him. His eyes soon open, turning slowly turning red.

 ** _250_** ** _,000 years later_**

After the war between the Forerunners and the Force Sensitives, the Flood rose against the weaken Forerunners. After centuries of costly victories and defeats, the Forerunners' has fallen. Once the Halo Rings fired, Humanity has evolved. Every 100 years, a 'Chosen One' has risen and fought in countless wars against its enemies, before dying in glory. But as each 100 years pass, the evil forces grows stronger.

The year is 2531, Humanity is soon placed in a War for Survival against the ruthless and religious Covenant. Arcadia became the main target and the Human military called the United Nations Space Command must defend, or millions would die.

In the horizon, five D77-TC Pelicans flew passby as they head to an evacuation zone thats under attack. Inside the leading Dropship, the Spartans arm up as the fight is about to begin.

"John, what are we doing again?" Kelly asked as she activates her EVA helmet. John was quiet as the doors open, he then turn to her as she calls his name.

"What did you say?" He asked, Kelly sighs as she stand up and grabs her DMR. "What's the plan?" she asked.

John pulls out his datapad and calls his brothers and sisters to huddle. "Fred will target any armor that's near the transport craft, Me and Kelly will look out for any survivors in the area. Linda, I need you to take out any straggers that gets close to us" He says as he close the pad.

"Sounds simple enough, and the Marines?" Fred asked as he takes his Rocket Launcher, "Cover fire and clear any area thats within 20 to 30 kilos from us" John says as the other four Pelicans fly away.

As their Pelican lands, John and Kelly hopped out and began running to the craft. As they got closer, they see an Golden Elite holding a baby by the blanket as the enemy prepares to slice him in half. John quickly fires his Assault Rifle, breaking his shields. Kelly then fired her DMR at it, taking it out with a headshot. The infant began to cry as he dropped to the ground, they soon moved in and checked the Elite's body. As John checked the body, Kelly picked up the child.

"John, have you found the parents yet?" she asked as she calms him down. John checks the pulse of the woman as he scans her body. "Lisa Forgo... Deceased" it says, he then checked the man's pulse of the man thats next to her. "Lucas Forgo... Deceased" it says as it showed the reason why.

"No, they're both dead" he says as he looks to her. Kelly craddled the infant, "But we can't leave him behind" she says as the baby slept.

John walks up to her and checks the tab on the infant's arm, "James Michael Forgo" he says. He then contacts Halsey, "This is John-117, we found a child and both parents are dead" he says.

Halsey used John's helmet cam to look at the baby, she then noticed something special in him. "John, take the child back with you. You have a new brother" she says, he nods and turn to Kelly.

"So what did she say?" She asked, John tickles the infant. "We have a new brother in our family" he says as the Pelican lands, they soon hopped on as it takes off.

 ** _21 years later_**

2552, Reach has fallen. Earth is the last hope for humanity, so its well guarded for it. A Paris-class Frigate jumps into the system as it heads for the Orbital Station, the ship soon locks into the Airlocks as the door opens. Soon a Captain walks out in his modified power armor as he head to the corridor, he looks around as everyone applaud him. Soon the door opens to Lord Terrence Hood, Miranda Keyes, John-117, Sergeant Avery Johnson, and the crew of the station.

He steps next to John, "You're late" he says. The Captain smiles as he took off his ODST helmet, "I say I'm coming in fashionably late" he says. Causing John to shake his head, they both soon turn to Keyes as she was given her Father's medal.

Soon the alarm goes off as a small Covenant Fleet jumps into the system, they soon attack the UNSC forces as boarding parties enter the station.

John turns to Avery, "I need a weapon" he says. Avery grins to the Spartan, "Right this way. James, do you need one?" he asked.

James pulls out his SMG from his hip and his sword from his back, "Don't worry, I already have one" he says as the group leave the room. James stops as he looks to the viewing window to see several warships move into battle.

 ** _I want to say thank you to everyone that understand me. I feel very confident and very joyful for all the support given and the respectful comments sent._**


	2. Chapter 2: Battle For Earth

**Chapter 2: Battle For Earth**

As the battle begins, James rushed to his Airlock as Covenant troops attacked. "We need to get to our ships and help or lose them" Miranda says as she fires her SMG, James nods and put his gun away. He then charges at them, slicing a Grunt's head off. He then pulls out a pistol and shot a Jackal in the skull, killing it quickly. He then turns to her, "We are clea-" he was interrupted by an angry Hunter as it charges him.

He gets up and looks at the angry beast as it roars, as Avery and Miranda took cover. James smiles beneath his helmet, he then runs at it as it charges him. But before the creature struck him, James jumps and stuffs a grenade into the head of it. The hunter stops as it soon blows up, splashing orange goo all over. Soon Avery walks up, "I can see why the Spartans like you" he says as they continue down the hall.

Once they arrived at the **_UNSC In Amber Clad_** , Miranda notices a squad of Grunts led by an Elite coming. As they fired, something in James began to burn him. He stops his attack, distracted by the sensation. Soon, his eyes turn red as he began to ignore it. James then began walking as he pulls out his dual pistols, firing them rapidly. One by one, the attackers fell. As the Elite pulls out his sword and charged James, he jumps and side kicked the Elite. Breaking his skull and neck, leaving the enemy dead.

James went back to normal as he looks around the room, "What happened?" he asked. "Something that Halsey wanted" James heard as John walks up to him.

As they walked to the bomb, John explains. "Halsey hasn't told you why you're in the Program, right" he asked. James shook his head, John can hear Cortana sigh.

"Well, by the files I have on you, Capt. Forgo. You were experimented on" She said. James stops as he takes it in, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You hold something that was more powerful than argumentation, more powerful than our modern prosthetics" John says. James shook it off, "It can wait, we need to get rid of this bomb and save this station" he says. John nods as the two brothers ran to the docking station.

As they arrived, several Elites pulled out various weapons. They soon attacked the two soldiers, forcing them to dodge the coming fire. John looks at James as he passes a Shotgun, his brother nods as they attack them.

After clearing them off, James gets a call. "Capt. Forgo here" he says, "Sir, we need your help, the Covenant Cruisers are knocking everyone out" his co-officer says. James looks at his brother as he pulled the bomb towards the Airlock. "I'm on my way" James says as John walks up to him, "You're needed?" he asked. James nods as the Airlocks open, "Well soldier boy, good luck" Cortana says as James soon flew out.

As he directs himself to his ship, several Longswords flew past him as his Frigate swooped in and got him. The ship that got him was the leading ship of her class, **_UNSC Paris_**. As he enters the Bridge, he sees the SuperCarrier explodes as his ship follows another Frigate down to Earth.

Inside the bridge was his Co-Captain, Lieutenant Richard Lucas as he greets him. "What happened?" he asked, "Thank my Spartan Brother" he says as he sat in his chair. "I want this ship planetside, we are going after that Carrier" he says

 ** _A Few Hours Later:_**

After James arrived at the Scarab's location, he noticed something that was buried. He digs it out and studies it, soon his eyes turn red as it studies the artifact.

He began to visualize all the events that will happen once the Paris jumps, he then sees a green-colored girl. As he tries to look into it, it stops and ends with him waking up.

"James! JAMES!" Richard yells, James press his communicator. "What is it?" he asked, "It's the SuperCarrier, it's making a jump, INSIDE THE CITY!" Richard says. James looks up at the Covenant ship as it opens a portal, "What are our orders?" Richard asked. "Get me a Pelican, once we are inside, we are going after it" James says.

Once the Pelican arrives, he jumps aboard and hanged on as it zoomed to the Frigate. Once it lands, the **_UNSC Paris'_** engines was soon on full power, chasing the Carrier as it and **_In Amber Clad_** jumps into the portal.

As it chases it, James notices that the ship has passed both the Frigate and the SuperCarrier. "Richard, stop the SlipSpace drive" he ordered, Richard tries to turn it off. Soon the panel blew a circuit, making it difficult to turn it off. Soon the ship began to go brighter as James was soon knocked out cold.

 ** _In the Medical Station over Ansion:_**

Commander Barriss Offee was a Jedi Knight, even though she showed great skills. She was tasked with defending a planet, several lightyears away from the Frontlines.

She sighs as her friend comes in, "This is just great, we are stuck in a Medical Station while our masters are having fun" her Orange friend says.

"Ahsoka, I don't think of war as a game. But I don't know how you do" Barriss says as she studies her holopad. "You know that they are just Droids, right?" Ahsoka asked, "Besides that Trandoshan you killed? Or the Prison warden, back when you defy orders to stay behind. Or those Mandalo-" Ahsoka placed her hand over Barriss' mouth.

"I thought we won't bring that up" she says, Barriss shook her hand off. "At least you got the point" she says, soon the Station shook. "What is going on?" Barriss asked, Ahsoka notices something. "Barriss?" she says, Barriss looks to where her friend is looking at.

Both girls look outside to see a ship appear from the portal as it drifts away, "Ship seems intact, want to check it out?" Ahsoka asked.


	3. Chapter 3: UNSC against Separatist

**Chapter 3:** **UNSC against Separatist**

As James and his bridge crew wake up, they began checking the systems. James turns to Richard, "Status report" he ordered.

Richard rubbed his eyes and looked at the panel, "All systems are good, but we are on Emergency Power" he says.

James sighs as he removes his ODST helmet, he felt on his head. He looks at his hand to see blood, "Great" he muttered.

Soon the comlink blinks as a female voice calls out, "This is Commander Barriss Offee or the Galactic Republic to unknown ship, we see that you're in need of assistance and will give if you answer" she says.

James looks at Richard before nodding, soon Richard opens the hangar door to the ship. "I'm going to change and clean up, don't want to scare the natives" he says as he left.

Outside the Frigate, the girls study the ship. "UNSC Paris, so that's the ship's name" Ahsoka says.

Barriss studies the ship's weapons, then the bridge. "They are active, but why aren't they reacting to us?" she asked.

Ahsoka pressed on the controls, "Maybe their systems are down, preventing them to do some things" she says as the hangar door opens.

"Maybe not" Barriss says as she lands the ship. Once inside, they were awed by the activity inside the small ship.

Soon a man and his escorts walk up to him, Barriss turn to Ahsoka as both girls walked out.

"Remember Ahsoka, by the way they look. Let's not do anything crazy" She says as they approach them.

As Ahsoka looks at the man's attire, she seems not too interested. As for Barriss, she felt something with the Captain. She doesn't know what it is, but she knows.

"I'm Captain James Forgo of the UNSC Paris" he says, Barriss snaps into reality. "Nice to meet, uh, sir" she says, they shook hands.

James chuckled as he takes his hand back, "What threw you off?" he asked. Barriss thinks as she looks at him, "How old are you?" she asked.

James smiles as he looks down, "Well, funny story is that... I'm 21 years old" he says. Barriss grew interested, "I see" she says.

Ahsoka clears her throat, Barriss looks at her. "Remember what we came here for?" she asked, Barriss nods as she turns to him.

"I noticed that you've jumped into this system, is something wrong?" she asked. Before James can answer, a dark-skin girl walk up to him.

"Sir, the ship should be operational soon" she says, James nods to her. "Thank you, Sally. Make sure that-" he was interrupted by Richard.

"Sir, we have several contacts, many of them with a hexagon emblem" He says.

Ahsoka eye's opened wide, "The Separatist?! What are they doing this deep?!" she questioned. James looks at Barriss, he sees her worried face.

James took this as his chance, he then looks at Sally. "Sally, do we have our guns?" he asked, Sally smiles. "Every weapon on this ship, even the MAC" she says. Barriss looks at James, "What is the MAC?" she asked.

"You'll see, but you need to leave the ship" he commanded.

Barriss was about to protest when Ahsoka grabbed her arm, "We need to do what he says. Who knows what he plans" she says.

Barriss nods as they both board their shuttle, taking off from the Heavy Frigate. James marched into the Bridge and looks at the attacking fleet, "How many ships are we up against, Adam?" he asked.

His Radar-Guide looks into the map, " We have several Frigates and a Dreadnought, seems like they are holding their lines" Adam says. Richard walks up to James, "Are we really going to fight for them?" he asked.

James turns to him, "If this Separatist is willing to destroy Medical Stations, then yes" he says. "They're hailing us, sir" Richard says, James looks at the station. He can tell that Barriss is watching them, he took a breath.

"Open it" he says, soon a cyborg-like creature appears. "It seems we have a newcomer, so who you might you be?" it asked.

"James Forgo, Captain of this ship that stands between you and this station" James says with confidence. The droid laughs, "Then by your tone, you never knew who I am" It says.

James chuckled, "What are you then, because you're not very intimidating" He says. The Creature growls, "I'm General Grievous of the Separatist, and I will ensure your demise" He barked.

"May the best leader win" James says, Richard looks at him. "Sir, your confidence scares me sometimes, do you have a plan?" he asked.

James nods and takes the control, "Zack, I need you to relief control over the Weapons" he ordered.

Zack does what he's told, "Sir, what are you planning?" he asked. "Prepare to see" James says.

As Grievous' fleet prepares to destroy the ship, the Frigate's engines fired up and flew away from the station.

The Droids in the ship laughed thinking he ran, "I can't believe he talked big and done nothing, just as expected" a Droid says.

Grievous began to laugh also, thinking he has a clear path to the Station. Unknown to him, the Frigate had used the planet's orbit to fling itself above the fleet.

Opening her silos as it targets the ships, soon it fired her missiles. Three out of five Frigates explode in half as the mid-section and the bridge are destroyed, soon the Dreadnought was damaged.

Grievous was shocked by the attack, "Get those Fighters into the fight and have our bombers attack the Station, NOW!" he ordered.

In his ship, James noticed several small crafts leaving the Dreadnaught. They soon split in half, some went after the Frigate. But the others went after the Station, ready to destroy it.

He contacts Barriss, "Barriss, do the Station have any type of defenses?" he asked. "That's a no, it's meant to be a place of peace, not war" she says.

James cursed under his breath, "Richard, order the pilots to get in their fighters and intercept the Station's Attackers" he orders. Soon the enemy fighters are close to the Frigate as two squadrons of Longsword fighters fly out the hanger, James turn the M910 50mm turrets to automatic.

This allowed the ship to engage any target within 250km from it, destroying them in a barrage of shells. Soon, the **_Paris_** moved in front of the remaining Separatist ships. James watched as the Separatist Dreadnought's turrets turn to the ship, "Alright Grievous, give me what you go" James says.

In the Separatist Dreadnought, Grievous growls as he turns to his droid. "I want all guns on that ship, I want it to turn to Stardust" he orders.

"Yes, sir" the Droid says as it presses some buttons, soon the cannons began to fire. The Heavy Frigate dodges the fire, soon opening her silos again. James watched as his ship gets into an angle, "Fire missiles on the hanger" he orders.

Soon the Archer missiles fly out the silos, flying straight towards the Dreadnought's hanger. Destroying it and disabled much of the ship, soon the Dreadnought fires its own missiles.

The Frigate use its 50mm cannons to destroy the incoming missiles, firing it's MAC straight into the hull, destroying everything in its path.

Grievous knew he lost this fight and his most powerful ship, he soon ran out the bridge and enter an escape pod. The Droids panic as every escape pod left, leaving them to the mercy of the **_Paris_**.

In the Station, Ahsoka and Barriss watched as a Frigate has destroyed a Dreadnought. Soon they heard cheering from the Medical crew as the Separatist retreats, showing that the Battle is won.

Soon three Daggered-shaped Cruisers jumped into the system, contacting the Station. Barriss answers, "General Skywalker, I'm glad you made it" She says. "What happened to the Attacking Forces, and why is there a ship here already" He asked. Barriss was about to explain, but James soon came into line.

"This is **_UNSC Paris_** of the United Nations Space Command. We've jumped into this system and noticed that this 'Separatist' Group are trying to attack this Station" he says.

Skywalker thinks about it, "And an entire fleet was taken out by a single ship" he asked. "That's correct" Barriss says. Skywalker was quiet, "Alright, we'll head back to Coruscant then. Lets pick up our Commanders first" he says.


	4. Chapter 4: Enrollment

**Chapter 4:** **Enrollment**

In the **RNS Resolute** , Ahsoka and Barriss wait in the mess hall as General Skywalker arrives. "So, how did you meet this unknown ship?" he asked as he sits backwards on the chair. Ahsoka leans forward, "We thought that ship needed help after it jumped next to us" she says. Barriss stayed quiet, "What made you found out it was working?" he asked.

"After his mechanic explains that weapon systems are working, along with Auxiliary systems" Ahsoka says. Skywalker leans back while holding onto the back of the chair, "What I don't get is how a ship equipped with slugthrowers can defeat an entire fleet" he says. Soon an orange-bearded man walks in, "Have you gotten anything?" he asked. "No Master, seems like they were as confused as we was" Skywalker says. The man rubs his beard, "Well Anakin, we are arriving at Coruscant, hope he's still with us" he says. He then turn to the Padawans, "and you two have some explaining to do" he added. "Yes Master Kenobi" Barriss says, "Yes Master" Ahsoka says.

As the Republic Fleet jumps out of hyperspace, both Anakin and Obi-Wan was looking for the Frigate. "Did he decided not to follow us?" Anakin asked, Obi-wan felt something. "No, but let's just say that we should hang on" he says, he grabs onto the panel. Anakin was confused, "Why should we- Woooahhhooo" he says as the ship shook. Soon a portal appears between the ships, then the Heavy Frigate flies out the portal.

"This is **UNSC Paris** to Republic Forces, we have arrived" James says. In the Frigate, James puts on his Armored suit as he walks to the Pelican. Richard soon walked up to him, "So, what's the plan. Because we are outgunned, outmanned, and outnumbered" he says. James turns to him as the ODSTs board the ship, "We play diplomacy. Maybe since we can jump so far, we just help them fight those Separatists until they trust us" he says. Soon, his Pelican and two Longsword escorts fly towards the City-Planet. Inside the Dropship, James looks to his squad. "Once we land, we stay with General Skywalker until further noticed, you also stay with me" he says.

As the Pelican lands, James and his team jump out the ship. Soon several Republic Gunships lands, White Armored troops jump out with short-range rifles. Soon a Dark-skin man walks out as Anakin walks up to him, "So these are the men that defeated a Separatist Fleet?" he asked. "Yes Master Windu, their ship carries a weapon that sliced the enemy's ship in half" Anakin says. Windu looks at James, he studies his outfit and equipment on him. He then noticed something on him, something that makes the Jedi Order worried. "Take him to the Temple, we'll take more there" Windu orders.

As the Transports land at the temple, Windu leads them to the Council room. He soon takes a seat, soon the others walk in and do the same. "Master Yoda, I've called this Council to introduce a Captain of the most powerful ship ever" Anakin says. Yoda's look became more serious. James soon walks in, "He looks more of a Warrior than a Captain" Shaak Ti says. James smiles beneath his helmet, "That's because I'm not just a Captain, I'm a Soldier, part of the Unqiue Force Program" he says. Obi-Wan leans forward, "What can you tell us about this 'Unique Force' Program?" he asked. James shook his head, "That is against my Protocol, but is there anything else we- " He was interrupted by his ODSTs running in as White Troopers with red markings surround them. "What is the meaning of this?!" Windu says, soon an older man walks in. "Chancellor, why are you here?" Obi-Wan asked, "Mostly because I've heard of a ship that defeated a fleet. So I want to meet them" Palpatine says.

James and his squad come into a circle as the Republic troopers got closer, "Alright, call them off or it'll get messy" he orders as he pulls out his sword. The Troopers set their guns to kill, Obi-Wan steps between them. "Look, let's not have another War going on. James, I would like for you to join us in an Operation" he says. James lowered his weapons, "Tell us where we should go, and we'll go" he says. Yoda soon walks up to him, "First, Test you we will" he says.

In the Training Room, James was given an extra lightsaber. "Why did you give me this?" he asked, "They just want to see how you're combat skills are like" Barriss says as they both hold it. They looked at each other for a moment, blushing before snapping back to normal.

"I uh... I mean... Good Luck.." she says, "You too" he responded. As he walks out to the training room, Anakin and Obi-Wan walk in. They both soon flashed their Lightsabers, James looked at his before turning it on.

Windu walks up, "Rules are simple: Use only the weapons in your hands, meaning no blasters, knifes or any firearms" he says. Soon the fight begins, James watched as both Anakin and Obi-Wan surrounds him. "Remember what we learn, Anakin?" Obi-Wan

Soon the fight begins, James watched as both Anakin and Obi-Wan surrounds him. "Remember what we learn, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, Anakin smiles at him. "I never thought you would ask" he says, James watch both of them before taking a breath.

Soon his eyes turn red as he monitors every moment his opponent makes, he then sees them in their future attacks. Just as Obi-Wan and Anakin takes a step towards him, swinging downward. James montioned himself, allowing his blade to block both attackers.

Soon he got them in a lock as he blinked his eyes, "But how? No one can block a strike like that and survive" Anakin says. They both soon backed off, charging him again.

James used the attack to his advantage and blocked them again, this time pushing his blade out. Anakin and Obi-Wan were shocked, soon Windu comes out. "Alright enough, let's see how you do against me" he says as he takes off his cloak.

He then shines a purple Lightsaber, twirling it around him. James does the same and ready himself, the man smiles as he dashes towards James. James blocks a few strikes before jumping away, "This guy is fast, activating enhancements and hopefully, my secret power." he says to himself before taking a breath.

As he exhales, his senses targeted the Jedi. Allowing James to block the attack, he then goes on the offensive. Both blades clashed repeatedly, both sides showing no signs of slowing down. Soon, James stuck Windu's blade hard enough to disable it.

Windu jumps back as he looks at his lightsaber, "You've proved yourself as a worthy combatant, Maybe you are useful after all" He says. He then held out his hand, "I'm Mace Windu" he says. "James Forgo, I guess we're part of the Republic" he says. The Jedi nods, "I'll give you your first mission in a few days, Barriss and Ahsoka will accompany you" he says.

James nods as Barriss and Ahsoka walks out with him, leaving their masters to look at him. "Windu, is it a good idea to leave them with a boy?" Luminara asked, Anakin chuckled "You worry too much" he says.


	5. Chapter 5: Preparation

**Chapter 5:** Preparation

That evening, James sat inside the bridge of the Frigate as he ponders on what to do. Soon Richard walks in, "Sir, I have Ms. Offee coming to see you" he says. James sighs as he got up, "Have her come to my room, it's more private there" he says. Richard raises an eyebrow, "But won't that make her uncomfortable?" he asked.

James walks out the door, "Only if I try anything that's not my style" he says. Soon the door closes, leaving Richard alone in the bridge.

As James arrives at his room, Barriss walks up to him. "Good evening, Captain" she says, "Good evening to you, what's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing really, just want to talk to you" she says. James motioned her in, they both soon sat on the bed. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

Barriss plays with her hands as she lowers her hood, "I'm just thinking about the way you saved us. How I never thanked you for it" she says as she sighs. James smiled to her, "It's part of our duty to make sure no one is harmed" he says.

He then opens up his tablet, he then pushes a few things. Soon the window opens to the view of the city, "It's nice to see something you'll never see often" he says.

"Well, besides the war that's going on, the planet has no worries" she says. "Yeah, Just like Earth, before Covenant arrived" James says as he sits down again. "What is this Covenant?" she asked, "A ruthless cult that was hellbent on Human extinction," he says.

"They believed in the Great Journey, meaning the firing of a powerful weapon, capable of killing us all" he adds. "So basically, a superweapon that was misunderstood" Barriss says. James nods as he clears his throat, "Me and my brother had was escaping a destroyed planet, only for his ship to crash on it".

He then continues, "For several weeks, we fought the Covenant. Pushing them around until we got to the control center. His A.I. sent him to save another Captain, but I stayed. I soon found out that the Artifacts found has an attraction to me" he explains. Barriss thinks about it, she soon figured it out.

"In the Jedi Archives, it was said that a Foreign group has arrived to this galaxy, colonizing it. Then made several Guardians when a war broke out, but was thought to be extinct" she says.

James turns to her, "What are you saying?" he asked. "You're the chosen one we were searching for, that's why they look at you" Barriss says. "Well, I don't know for sure. Not until I can investigate more into it" He says.

James then looks at her as she looks away, she looks very attractive to him. He doesn't know how, but her hair and outfit made him think. James soon sighs, this caught her attention.

"Something wrong?" she asked, "Well, it's just that... We just met and I don't know. I might sound crazy for this, mostly because, I never had this feeling before" he says. Barriss' heart began to beat faster, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she asked.

James inhales as he gets himself ready, "I have an attraction to you, but the problem is that I was made to not have this feeling" he says. She sighs, "The same with me. As a Jedi, they're not allowed to fall in love. They feel that it's a path to the dark side" she says.

James looks away, "From what I learn, lust can pull someone into the dark side". He then looks at her, "Something that you wanted, but never needed" he says. Barriss smiles as she walks up to him, she then held his shirt. "I always wanted to see how it feels to be loved" she says, she soon felt hands around her waist.

"So do I" he says as he kisses her. She didn't fight back nor resist it, she wraps her arms around his neck. They soon stopped, but held each other. "Barriss, I..." he was interupted by a comlink beep, he then takes it out and look at it.

"Something wrong?" she asked, James shook his head as he answers. "What's going on?" he asked, "James, Obi-Wan ordered us to Umbara. Whatever that is. Also, Barriss and Ahsoka will be aboard this ship" he says.

James smiled as he looks at her, "Thanks for letting me know" he says. "You're welcome, we'll be arriving in a few hours" Richard says before logging off.

Barriss sighs as she sits down, "I guess I should find me a place to sleep" she says. James thinks for a moment, "At the moment, you can stay here. Get some rest for a while" he says. He soon head towards the door, "Where are you going?" she asked. "I have to do some mobilization, the Republic won't be fighting alone" James says as he leaves.

In the Hanger bay, several Pelicans and Longswords are getting fixed up on the assault. James watched as a Platoon of Marines jog to a Dropship, along with a M808B Scorpion is loaded on it's tail.

Soon a female Marine runs up to him with her tablet, "Our troops are loaded up, but I've been told that the ODSTs will be deployed as the first wave" she says. "I set it like that so they can clear a landing zone for our Armored" James says, "But sir, we only have about a company of ODSTs. That's only 100 men!" she exclaimed.

"Well, we have about a battalion of Marines that needed a safe landing, 400 soldiers, Commander Sally" He says. James soon walked into a Longsword, seeing Ahsoka helping the Pilots in repairing some damages. "Pilots, can me and Commander Tano have some privacy?" he asked. They nod and walked out, James then turns to her.

Ahsoka continues her work, "I've studied your equipment, especially the same ship like this that crashed in Rhen Var" she says. James raised an eyebrow, "So there was another UNSC ship like ours?" he asked. "Yep, but the ship was soon lost a month after it's arrival" she says. James thinks about it, "We'll look for it, when we have time. But as for now, we concentrate on working for the Republic" He says.

Ahsoka gets up and placed the tool down, "Great, then my Master and the Torrent Company will have very few losses" she says as she walks out.


	6. Chapter 6: Invasion of Umbara

**Chapter 6: Invasion on Umbara**

As the Republic Cruisers appeared, they immediately fired on the Separatist Fleet. Soon the **_UNSC Paris_** jumps in the system, opening its side hanger doors. Several Longsword and Booster Frame Interceptors were deployed, joining the advancing Republic attack group.

Barriss and Ahsoka join the fight, flying ahead of the others. "Remember Ahsoka, we are only breaking the Blockade, that way our allies can get through" Barriss says. "I know, but what about James?" Ahsoka asked, "Just cover him" Barriss responded.

Inside the Bridge, James watched as the Republic Forces attack the enemy. "Adam, get all weapons on that Dreadnought. Once we destroy it, we'll launch an orbital assault" he orders. Adam nods as he alerted the command, soon the 50mm cannons fired onto the ship.

The Heavy Frigate then fired a MAC cannon, piercing its hull and causing an explosive reaction. The ship dips downward before exploding into pieces, allowing the Acclamator-class Assault Ships to pass.

"This is Anakin Skywalker to **_Paris_** , we have passed and will meet you on the ground" Anakin says before logging off. James nods as he puts on his gray-modified ODST armored suit, he then takes out a Spartan Recon chestpiece.

He then puts it on as it powered his suit, he then attached a Spartan Pilot helmet. Completing his suit. After suiting up, he walks to the hangar bay as Barriss lands insides.

She then runs up to James, "Your path is clear, so what is your plan again?" she asked. James walks into a Drop Pod, "Just watch" he says.

Soon his pod, along with 20 others, drops out of the ship to the surface. As the pod reaches the atmosphere, his eyes turn red. He began to see something inside the Capital and the Airfield not far from his drop, soon he contacts his team.

"Alright boys, make a left! 40 degrees" he orders, "But sir, that takes us away from our point" an ODST Trooper says. "Just do it" James commanded, soon the group moved to the left.

As the pods crashed, several Umbaran troopers and tanks advance on them. James and his Fireteam took cover, firing at the advancing enemy.

Soon Richard comes on as a group of Pelicans flies overhead. "Sir, what's going on?" he asked, James fired his DMR at three troopers flanking him. "New Plan, we'll be meeting Skywalker's Troops at the Airfield. The other Jedi got this handled" he says.

Soon two Pelicans dropped Scorpion Tanks as the others dropped Gauss Warthogs, the Warthogs then flanked the Umbaran Tanks.

Soon a Scorpion fires a shell at another tank, destroying it with one shot. The Pelicans then lands, allowing the Marines to disembark their crafts. As they formed up with the ODSTs, Richard fires his MA5 Assault Rifle. "Sir, we are getting close to Anakin's army. We are about 4 clicks East" he says.

James looks into his binoculars, "Yeah, but Skywalker is pulled back. Seems like a frog creature is leading them" he says. Richard takes it and looks, "Hmm, maybe we should contact him" he says.

Soon they noticed how the Creature is arguing with the Troopers, "Seems like a disagreement" Richard says.

Soon an explosion was heard, James looks towards the cloud of smoke. He looks through the binoculars, he soon sees Republic troopers retreating from the Umbaran ambush.

"Alright, Richard, Sally, advance to the Airfield! ODSTs! Jetpacks on and move out!" James orders. Soon, James and the ODSTs activated their jump jets and flies away.

In the field, a Republic Captain shoots a Umbaran as his brothers' retreat. "We need to fall back" he says, soon he hears jet engines coming near. Soon Soldiers in black surrounds him and his men, killing the Umbarans. The Trooper walks up to James as he lands, killing one with a sword.

"Nice landing, and thanks for the back up" the Trooper says. James shook his hand as he removes his helmet, "Pleasure is mine, so who are you?" he asked. "Rex, I'm a Clone Captain of the 501st" Rex says.

James looks up at the Frog, "Who's he?" he asked. "General Krell, he has the highest casualties ever. Lost many Clones because of him, he's doing the same to us" Rex says. James looks at the Frog, feeling something off about him.

Once they arrived at Krell's hill point, the General soon came to Rex. "How dare you defile a direct order, I order you to push up to the Capital!" he says. Rex tries to explain before James intervene, "Sir, you're killing Skywalkers men. They are people, not Robots. So you will not kill them off" he says. Krell growls as he grabs his lightsaber, "How dare you to raise your voice at me" he says as he activates it.

James pulls out his sword, "I'm the soldier that saved these mens' lives!" he says. Krell soon grins as he deactivates his blade, "Alright, fine. Let's continue our march" he says.

As they arrived at the Airfield, Krell noticed soldiers that aren't Republic. James press his earpiece, "Richard are you at the Airfield?" he asked. Richard soon responds, "We have it secured, we did lose a few Marines" he says.

James turns to Krell, "It's clear" he says. Krell walks up to him, "Understand this, I'm the General, you're the Captain, I'm in command. You will answer to me, understand me?" he asked.

James chuckles, "Sorry, we are an independent unit. We don't take orders from anyone but Yoda nor Windu" he says. Krell growls as he walks away, nudging a Marine aside.

Richard soon walks up to James, "Richard, make sure he doesn't do anything messy" he says. Richard nods in agreement, "Also, Sally wants to talks to you" he says. James nods, "I'll check on her" he says.

An hour later, James walks up to a landed Pelican, he then looks insides to see Sally. "Sally? What's up?" he asked, Sally walks up to him. "James, I don't know if you realized this, but..." she went quiet. James looks at her body language, he knew something is up.

"Sally?" James says, Sally squeezed her fist. "I want to say you done well" she says before running out. James was confused, soon his earpiece rings. "What's up?" he says, Barriss spoke. "James, we have a problem" she says.


	7. Chapter 7: Traitor in Umbara

**Chapter 7: Traitor in Umbara**

James was walking around the Airpad as two OF92 Booster Fighters lands, "James, when do you want to get going?" Ahsoka asked. "Soon, but we only have hours before they arrive, so we just need to go faster to the Capital" James says.

Ahsoka gets off and walks alongside him, soon meeting up with Rex. "Captain Rex, what's going on with Krell?" he asked, Rex sighs as he looks at Fives and two other troopers. "He's looking for deserters or traitors, but who would do that in a place like this?" he asked.

Ahsoka placed a hand on her chin and think, "That is suspicious, but we should keep watch as things can happen" she says.

Rex nods as he walks back to the tower, "Why would Krell be concerned of this?" James asked. Ahsoka shrugs before looking at him, "Who knows, maybe he sees something we don't or worst" she says.

Soon something in the distance can be heard, James senses it and pull his sword out his back. "Ahsoka, gather the Marines, I feel we aren't alone here and Krell won't help us" he orders. Ahsoka nods and ran to the closest lead Marine.

Soon several Umbaran troops soon moved in, firing at the Clones. As the Clones try to make an organized defense, UNSC Marines found cover and return fire.

James pulls out his Pistol and fires at the Umbaran troops, killing five of them before cutting the other two apart. Ahsoka jumps in the air and dives at one, she then sliced the other two heads off.

Soon a Walker moves in, only for the Warthog to drive near and fire it's Gauss Cannon. Destroying it. Soon the others retreat back, running away. As the Marines and Clone Forces celebrated, James and Ahsoka felt something off. An hour later, James and Ahsoka went into the storage room. James leans on the crate as Ahsoka sat on top of another one, "Alright, shoot" he says.

"The Attack is staged, the Umbarans don't just charge right at us" she says, James nods as he got up. "That's true, if something's up, we need to find it or this battle will be a lost" James says. Soon an explosion was heard, causing James and Ahsoka to run out the room.

They soon see Fives and the other troopers standing at a blown off door, "What in the fuck happened?" James asked, Ahsoka looks around in the hanger. "Fives, seriously?" Ahsoka asked, "We are only testing the weapons in here" Fives says. Krell soon walks in, "What happened in here" he asked in anger.

"Sir, it's a weapons malfunction. But my men will deal with it" James says, Krell was about to say something. But Ahsoka steps in front of him, "Touch him and you'll regret it" she says. Krell looks at her and walked off, "Watch your tone next time, Padawan" he says.

Soon, James gets a call from Barriss. "James, what's going on down there?!" she asked, "Sorry, we had been ambushed and an explosion was heard" he says. "Hmm, but we have an issue, Obi-Wan is calling for help. Missiles are bombarding his troops near the Capital" she says.

James looks at Ahsoka, "We'll move out, just get the Frigate and Longsword Fighters into position" he orders. "Alright, we'll be there" Barriss says. James contacts Richard, "Rich, you and Sally are in charge. Just don't allow Krell to take control of our troops" he says. "Don't worry, the UNSC bows to no one" Richard says.

A few minutes later, James and Ahsoka fly out towards the Frigate. Soon joining them. "Alright, Shark Squadron, engage the fighters. Alpha Squadron, keep the bombers away" James orders. Soon, they flew into combat.

James and Ahsoka fly through the battle space, destroying anything in their way. James then fires his missiles at a Separatist Frigate, destroying the ship quickly. "Ahsoka, we need to take out that Supply ship" he says. "I think I know how, but it's dangerous" she says, James looks at the ship.

"Alright take the lead" he says, soon he follows Ahsoka towards the ship. They both soon fly into the hanger of the ship, "Ahsoka, what are you doing" he asked. "What my Master did back during Naboo Crisis" She says.

Soon the Ahsoka fires the Gauss Cannon at the Reactors as James fires his Miniguns at advancing Droids, the Reactors soon have a chain reaction.

Ahsoka and James turns around and full powered out the hanger, escaping the exploding ship. Soon the Frigate began finishing the enemy fleet, soon James got a call.

"Sir, Krell acting really strangely lately" Richard says. James was confused, "What makes you say that?" he asked. James and Ahsoka flew close to the Airbase as Clone Forces moblizied for an offensive.

"What is that Frog planning" Ahsoka asked, James looks into the forest. He sees Obi-Wan's troops moving through slowly, he soon figure it out. "Richard, move through the forest and tell Ghost Company to fall back, NOW!" James ordered.

Richard nods as he jumps into a Warthog and sped off with two others, hoping to reach them before 501st.

Krell watches as Richard gets away, "Mortar team, fire on that deserter" he ordered. "But sir, that's the UNS-", the green hand grabs the Clone's neck. "Do as you're told or else" Krell says.

The clone nods as he presses his wrist comlink, "Fire shells at 34 - 29" he ordered. Soon five mortar shells fly as Richard tries to reach the Ghost Company, one shell hits ahead of him. Another one explodes near a tree, two more hit next to him. But the last one hits Richard directly at him, destroying his vehicle.

James watched in horror as his best friend is killed, he soon looked over as the Clone Armies fought each other. He lands next to the destroyed Warthog, he soon sees Richard as a piece of shard was jabbed in his chest.

James runs to him and lifts him, "Richard?! Richard!" he yells. His friend smiles as he placed a bloody and on James' helmet. "I can see her again, I can see my wife one more time" Richard says as his eyes roll to the back of his head. James took off his helmet, "Please, don't do it. Don't die on me, I can't let you do this!" James yelled.

No response from Richard, James then put his body down. He then wept as he lost his best friend. He then put Bio-Form on the injury, "I won't let you die like this, not now" James says.

Ahsoka watches as she looks down, "Ahsoka, call Adam. Tell him to send reinforcements" James says. Ahsoka looks up in shock, "What?" she asked.

"Call him, then call Kenobi. Tell him that Krell was sabotaging the battle" He says. Ahsoka nods and presses on her watch, calling both Obi-Wan and Adam.

Once back at the Air Base, several Pelican Dropships lands. Several Fireteams of Marines run out as Clone troops return back from the mission, soon James walks up to them.

"We heard what happen, we're sorry that your Lieutenant is gone" Fives says as he walks up to him. Ahsoka places a hand on the Clone's chest, "Not now" she says.

James stops as Sally walks up, "200 Marines are in position, sir" she says in a sad tone. James turns to Rex, "Captain, how many troops are lost?" he asked. "56 men on our side, 43 on Ghost Company" Rex responded.

James pulls out his DMR, " 7 Marines and 13 Clones, go with Rex, the rest. Stay out here." He ordered. Rex and several mixed troops run into the tower, heading to the command center. Once they arrived, they surrounded Krell.

"Sir, you are being relieved from duty, drop your weapons and put your hands up" Rex says as he points his dual-pistols. Krell laughs at the Clone Captain, "So, this is treason then. Very well" he says before the Clones/Marine group attacked.

Krell activates his lightsabers and began cutting down the troopers, he then jumps out the window to the ground. Only to be confronted by James and Ahsoka, "Why would you do this, go against our family like this?!" Ahsoka asked.

"Family? I see nothing more than warmongers in the Order" Krell says as he points to James. "And for them to allow barbarians to help us in this war, Count Dooku knows better than that" he says.

Ahsoka steps up before James stops her, "Tell me, how did it feel to order your men against each other?" James asked.

Krell smiles at him, "It felt nice to make those stupid Clones to kill each other, even better when they killed your Lieutenant" he soon laughs. James' eyes turn red in anger, "Ahsoka, stand back and please... Don't let Barriss know about this" he says.

Krell gets into a fighting stance, James does the same. Krell swings his blade as he laughs like a maniac, only for it to be blocked by James' sword.

Krell was shocked as he recovered, "What type of blade is that?!" he asked. James swings his sword, "Forerunner Metal, strongest metal that could be used on buildings" he says.


	8. Chapter 8: Realization

**Chapter 8: Realization**

Krell growls as the sky began to rain, covering everything around the two combatants. James took his stance as they circled each other, "You will surrender or I can take you down" he says. Krell laughs at him, "You never faced a Jedi before, you will die like your friend" he says. "Let's see for sure" James says, they both soon advanced at each other.

They strike once, going into a lock. Sparks fly between them as their blades touched, James breaks the lock and held out his hand.

Krell was soon floating in the air, he then throws one of his lightsabers at James. This breaks his concentration as James dodges it, Krell took it as his chance. He runs away from him into the woods, Ahsoka and Sally help James up.

"Gather the fucking men, go after him" he orders, Sally nods and contacts reinforcements. Ahsoka lifts him up, "I guess I need you after all" he chuckled. Ahsoka smiles at him, "Hey, I'm always here to help" she says

James gains his footing and walked past her, "Let's get the Warthog group together" he ordered. In the Jungle, Krell runs through. He then tries to figure out how to leave the planet, but before he could, he sees bullets fly by him.

He turns to see Sally on the passenger seat of her Warthog, soon two others tail him as they chased Krell. "Remember, we need to capture him, kill him when it's necessary" she ordered.

Krell jumps into the trees as they passed, "Well well, seems his entire forces are after me" he says. He looks up as two Pelicans fly by with Searchlights on, "Seems as if they got superiority over them" he growls as he hit the tree.

"How can this be? I thought I hurt them well enough to ensure defeat" he then noticed. He soon looks up as the Heavy Frigate flies by, "Of course, the only way to hurt them is to -" the Tree explodes under him.

As he jumps away, he soon sees two red dots. Soon James through the smoke as he swings his blade, only for Krell to block it.

"I'm going to take you out!" James yells as he grabs Krell, he then threw him to another tree. James then elbows him in the jaw, Krell soon fell to the ground.

Krell gets up and turns to him, "You'll have to catch me to try!" Krell says as he uses the Force on him. James twirls his sword around, blocking the effect.

James then switched to his DMR, firing at the fallen Jedi. Krell blocked a few bullets, but the last three struck him. Causing him to fall off the tree onto the ground.

James lands next to him, soon Clone forces run up to him. Rex then looks at Krell, "Ouch, those Slugthrowers know how to hurt someone" he says.

Back at the airport, Krell was thrown into the cell. "You guys contact Kenobi, I'll get Richard back to the ship" James says. "Yes sir, but what about Krell?" Rex says as he points to him. "Hold him until I return" James says, he soon walked out.

As the Pelican picks up James and Ahsoka, "Barriss has been alerted, but you two will need to talk" she says. James was confused, but he shook it off.

As the Pelican lands into the hanger, the Marines and the crew members gathered. They soon lowered their heads as Richard is carried out, James and Ahsoka follow behind. Once in his bedroom, James sat on his bed as Barriss heals him. She rubs his bare back while using the Force to heal his wounds, James takes a deep breath.

"Seems you only got some damage, but your emotions are still hostile" she says. "Well, when your best friend was nearly killed because some sadist man wants to join the enemy, what do you expect?" he asked.

Barriss nods as she finishes, "Barriss, I know you haven't lost anybody near you. But you should understand my feeling" James says. Barriss hugs him after she's finished, "James, Richard will live, but please control your rage" she says.

James nods at her, she then kisses James. James turns to her and pulls her to him, holding her as they kiss. She then pushes him onto the bed, taking off her upper garment. James soon stops, "Barriss, do you really want to do it?" he asked. Barriss kissed him again, "OF course I do, you're my lover, my mate" she says.

James leans upperward, taking off her bra. As he kissed and licked on her breast, Barriss holds him close to her chest. She chuckles as they changed positions, making her be at the bottom.

He sucked on her neck, before licking on her ear. He kissed her under her chin, kissing to her breast. He then licked on her nipples before sucking on them, he then squeezed one of her breasts. James then kiss down her body, making her moan loudly.

Once he licked down to her crotch, Barriss jolted up. James looks up at her, "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yes, it's just that it's my first time" she says, James moves over her. He then kisses her, "It's my first time too, but sometimes, doing things new can be fun" he says.

She moves closer as they kiss, pulling him over her. Soon, James inserted himself into her. He started slowly as she tightens up, Barriss groans as she held him. Soon he increased his pace, causing her to moan louder.

He then increases his pace more, making her moan loud enough for anyone near the door. Soon, he continued until he came inside her, soon Barriss orgasm kicked in.

They both lay back on the bed, "I love you, James" she says. James turns to her and smiled, "I love you too" he says

As Ahsoka walks down with Sally, they wonder about James' condition. "War has been affecting him for a while, but what I want to know is what is he?" Ahsoka asked.

Sally stops her as she inhales, "Remember when he talked about the Unique Program?" she asked. Ahsoka nods at her, "What about it?" she asked.

"The Unique Program is a special military program that the UNSC started when James started. He lifts stuff like you do, but the way it's done is that he can manipulate an item to the atom. Not only that, he can fight faster than the Spartans in hand-to-hand and sword-to-sword combat. His Command skills are more advanced than Cole and Keyes combined " she says.

"What does that mean to him?" Ahsoka asked, "He's the cheaper, but a more important asset to us. The scary thing is that his emotion" Sally says. "What about it?" Ahsoka asked, "When he's angry, his powers go beyond a Spartan, maybe beyond your people" she says. This concerned Ahsoka, she thought on the fact that James can pose a threat to both Jedi and Sith alike.

Soon her thoughts were interrupted by a Marine that ran to them, "Ma'am, Lieutenant Richard is recovering well, also the Clone troops has executed Krell for Treason" he says.

"That's good for us, as long as any UNSC troopers didn't do it, the Republic won't mess with us" Sally says, "We also recover an artifact, Forerunner class" the Marine added. He hands Sally a small T-shaped object, "That's the key" Sally says in shock.

"What does that mean?" Ahsoka asked, "A Halo could be here, James has to know about this" she says. "Ma'am, James doesn't want to be bothered for now" The Marine says.

"That's new, why not?" Ahsoka asked, "It's his order" he says. Both Ahsoka and Sally was confused, "I'll get it to him later, we should be arrving to Coruscant soon" Sally says.

"Yeah, you do that. I'll just rest for a moment" Ahsoka says. After the Commander left her alone, Ahsoka begins to think about her interaction with James.


	9. Chapter 9: Kiros

**Chapter 9: Krios**

A month has passed since Umbara, since then, Barriss was requested back to the Temple. During her time away, the crew of the **_UNSC Paris_** studied the artifact that was found. In the lab, James walked in and checked on it. "So, what is it?" he asked, "It's a key alright, but I can't find out which installation" the Scientist says.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me this: there is an installation that the Forerunners lost?" Jame asked. "Unfortunately, yes. But as I said, I can't find out where" The Scientist began looking through the data found from Installation 4. James' wrist comlink beeped, "Just keep looking, I know you'll get something" he says.

As he enters the Bridge, Richard was there to see him. "How is the arm?" he asked, Richard shrugs at him. "It's fine, it's just that the cast is itchy." he says, James smiles at him.

"Don't worry, the Doctor said after a hour or so, you can join the fight again" he says. Richard nods at James, soon the signal in the hanger blared. Soon a Republic Gunship lands inside the ship, "What's new now?" James says.

As James and Richard walk to Sally as they stand on the Catwalk, "Skywalker has come to brief us, there is a mission on a planet called Kiros" she said.

"Colony? What happened there?" Richard asked, "Governor asked for help, we and five other Republic warships can be sent. But we are going in on the first dive" Sally said.

"Alright, tell him to head to the bridge" James says, he soon walked away. Soon, he sees Ahsoka as she walks pass by him. He soon stops her, "Is something wrong? he asked. "No, it's fine" she says, but before he can ask again, she walked away.

In the Bridge, Anakin crossed his arms as Obi-Wan leans on the table. Soon Richard activates the map of the area, "Alright, where do you want us to land?" Sally asked. Obi-Wan points to the street, "Well it's not a landing, more like a speed drop" he says.

This surprised everyone, "Speed Drop? I thought Skywalker does that" Richard says. "Yeah, but your vehicles are faster, also your men are more trained in this" Obi-Wan says. Richard thinks about it, "I'll see what James says about it" he says.

"Well, I think it's the best idea ever" James walked into the room. "Alright, then it's set. We'll be there in a few rotations" Obi-Wan then walks out. "Be ready James" Anakin says, "You got it" James says.

As the Republic/UNSC fleet arrived, the Heavy Frigate and the Assault Ship entered the atmosphere. In the Hanger, three Pelicans are being loaded with Mongoose ATVs and Warthogs.

James soon walks in with his gear as Sally converse with Ahsoka, when Ahsoka sees him, she walks away. James walks up to Sally, "What's up with her?" he asked. "It's something you two need to talk about later" She sighs, "She won't talk to me, and she'll avoid me at any chance she has" James says.

"Look, we have a mission to do. Alright, sir?" Sally asked. James nods to her, "Fine, let's get this over and done" he orders.

In the city, D'Nar watched as the Pelicans leave the Frigate to the surface. "Prepare our guest for a welcoming party" He says, the Tactical Droid nods "As you wish" he says. The droid soon walks away, Zygarrian soon looked back out to the city. "Seems the Republic has some new friends, let's see what they can do" he soon says.

Once the Pelicans was near the ground, they dropped both the Warthogs and Mongoose as they kept moving. Soon James' Warthog stops, "Alright men, the Republic Forces are behind us. Let's give them some room" he says. "Oohrah!" his men cheered, soon they sped off.

Ahead of them, Commando droids sped on their speeder bikes, charging at the UNSC forces. They soon fired their blasters at the Marines, damaging one of the Mongooses. "Open Fire!" Sally orders, soon the guns on the Warthogs light up as the Droids drew near.

One by one, a Droid falls onto the ground, destroyed. Once the Warthogs and Mongooses drove pass the Droids, the Commandos began chasing them. James turns his turret at them, firing short burst at each enemy. One by one, the Droids' speeder explodes.

"Sally, how far are we from the City hall?!" James asked, "We are only about- OH Shit!" she says as an explosion took out a Warthog.

James turns to see three AAT tanks firing at the UNSC group, "Where are they?!" James asked. Soon five LAAT/i gunships flew over them and fired rockets at the tanks, destroying them. Soon, Republic gunships land as Clone Troopers ran out and fired at the remaining Droids, soon Obi-wan and Anakin jumped out.

"Took you long enough, I thought we be toast" Sally says, Obi-Wan smirked at her. "Well, at least we arrived on time" he says, soon Anakin walks off and talked to his Captain.

James watched as Ahsoka's gunship lands soon after, jumping out with her Clone troops. "Ahsoka, I want to talk to you" he says, Ahsoka stops and turns to him. "What? What is it?!" She yelled, this caught Obi-Wan's and Anakin's attention. Jame notices and motioned his finger to follow him.

Once they reached a corner, she snaps at him. "Why do you want to talk to me now?! What's wrong with me to get your attention" Ahsoka says. James held his hands up in defense, "Well sorry, but we you avoid me and talk to my other Commanders. I get suspicious" he says. Ahsoka sighs as she calms down, "I'm sorry, it's just something going on with me" she says. "Is it time?" he asked, "For what?" Ahsoka asked confusingly.

"Nevermind" James says as he walks back to the center, "So, what's going on?" Anakin asked. "It's just a little disagreement on strategy" James says, Anakin nods at him.

Sally looks around the area, "Sir, we need to do a scan, because I'm not picking up anything" she says. James looks around also, he then contacts Richard. "Rich, I need you to do a scan on this Planet, locate any Toguta you can find" he orders, "Already on that, just need 15 minutes" Richard says. James then looks at the City hall, "What is going on" he asked himself.


	10. Chapter 10: D'Nar vs UNSC

**Chapter 10:** **D'Nar vs UNSC**

An hour after the arrival, James sat inside the Warthog as he studied an artifact from Installation 4. He soon began to remember the time he found it, back when he and John-117 were going after Captain Keyes.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Alright, we are arriving now" Cortana says. John looks around, only to see he's upside down. He falls onto the floor, "Look, I'm new to this as you are. So it'll take a while" she says._

 _John was about to walk when he stops, "Where's James?" he asked. Cortana tracked him, "He should be-" she was interrupted by a knock. John looks around to see a dent in the wall, "A little help here?" James asked._

 _John shook his head as he peeled the wall open, "Geez Cortana, can you teleport us in a way that won't nearly kill us?" he asked. "Well, as I was telling your brother. I'm new to this, so it'll take a while" she says._

 _James shook it off as he pulled out his Shotgun, "Alright, how far is he?" he asked. "He's about 420 meters from us" she says. But as they began to run, James stops and picked up a crystal off the ground. "Come on James" John says from afar, James soon nods and follows them._

Present:

"Whatever is going on with me, I will find out soon" he says to himself. Soon Sally walks up to him, "Sir, someone is calling for you" she says. James gets out the vehicle, "Alright, let's move" he says.

As he arrived at the center, Obi-Wan looks at James. "Ah, Captain, someone wants to speak to you" he says, James looks at an android walks up to him.

Soon a hologram appears as a Cat-like man appears, "Well well, seems I've met the Commander of this Renegade unit. I would like to negotiate my surrender to you, alone" he says. James thinks about it, but as he thinks, Anakin used to force and crushes it.

"Zygarrian Scum, I will deal with that slaver myself" he says, "As much as I want you to do it, he calls for James and is asking to surrender" Obi-Wan says. Anakin growls as he walks away, "What's up with him? I have never seen this from him.." James says.

"Before we found him, he and his mother were slaves to the Hutt clan. We were only able to free him, but his mother died when he returned 10 years later" Obi-Wan says. James looks at Anakin, "I can see why he's been tensed" he says.

A half-hour later, James walks into the main office full of animals. Soon he walks near a big chair, on that chair was the Slaver. "James Forgo" he says, "How did you know my name?" James asked.

The man chuckled as he pets a bird, "I watch you from all corners of the galaxy. You could make a perfect slave" he says. "Who are you?" James asked, "Darts D'Nar, I'm the great supporter of the Zygarrian Empire. It was the greatest Empire ever made, until the Republic took it down" He says.

D'Nar then puts the bird in the cage, "But, with the Separatist help. The Empire can rise again" he added. James growls at him, "Maybe if I give you a message" D'Nar says as he pressed a trigger.

Outside, Adam flies by on his Booster Fighter as he checks out the area. Soon an explosion erupted in the center, destroying many Walkers and Warthogs in the area. "Sally, this is Adam, what's going on?!" he asked, Sally gets up as she looks around.

"Adam, several of our Marines are injured, a few are killed. The Republic has also faced casualties" she says.

Inside, James watched as his men are freaking out. He then turned to D'Nar, "You Bastard!" he says. "I have plenty more, now, surrender or die" D'Nar says.

"Over my dead body!" James says as he takes his sword out. D'Nar pulls out his shock whip, swinging it at James. The Captain blocks it, but D'Nar pulls his whip back.

Snatching James' sword from his hands, D'Nar then swings it again. James dodges the attack, he then pulls out his pistol. He fires a few times at the Zygarrian, only for his opponent to dodge it. James jumps to his sword, he then grabs it and got into a stance.

"You're a good fighter, but can you command your army?" he asked. He pulls out a trigger and pressed the button, only for it to click. When nothing happened, D'Nar pressed it again.

Nothing happens, James laughs at the Slaver. "What's so funny?" D'Nar asked, "We knew you have some special trick up your sleeve, so we disabled any item that can be used against us" James says. D'Nar growls as he readies his whip.

When he swings it, in slow motion, James grabs it by his hands and cut the cord with his sword. "WHAT!" D'Nar yelled, James smiles as he knocks him into the wall.

"Now, should we continue to talk about your surrender?" he asked, D'Nar growls but then laughs. "Smart boy, but, I have one left" he says as he grabs his Tactial Droid. "Sir, what are you doing?" it asked, "Shut up and be a good droid" he orders. After pressing some buttons, he throws it to James. James grabs it and throws it out the window, "Sally, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, our Pelicans are still evacuating injured Marines" she says, "Alright, Richard, I need you to grab a vehicle and capture the Slaver" he ordered. "On it, I'm after his ship now" he says.

Outside, a Freighter flies from the planet. D'Nar pets his bird as he pressed on the controls, "At least we have the Slaves we need, nothing is lost but th-" his ship shook.

He looks outside his cockpit, three Dropships and a Longsword chasing him. Soon the Pelicans fired missiles at the Engines as Richard flies his Longsword towards the ship, "I'm going in and taking him out" he says. He soon set the craft to autopilot, "Jumping out" Richard says as three ODSTs follow him.

They all jumped out and activated their jetpack, flying straight to the cockpit of the ship. Once they crashed in, D'Nar had his blaster ready, shooting at the Strike team.

Richard's team dodged the oncoming attack, Richard runs out and charges him. Only for a tentacle-like creature to attack him, the other ODSTs fired at it.

The Creature screeched as the ODSTs attacked it, "Keep it down, kill it now!" ODST Captain says. As the ODSTs attacked the creature, Richard and D'Nar were still fighting each other.

"You will not win, give up now!" D'Nar says, Richard smiles as he grabs his gun. He pushes D'Nar off and shot the creature through the eye, killing it quickly. He then switched out his pistol for his baton, hitting D'Nar, knocking him out.

Richard stands over him as the ODST Captain walked up to him, "Sir, the ship is secured. Along with all the animals and a single Twi-lek female" he says.

Richard turns to him, "Female? So he has a slave in here already, bring her here" he ordered. An ODST Sergeant carries a Slave bridal style, "Her legs are broken, breast is bruised, and her vaginal area..." she says.

Richard walks up to her, "Do you know where he was heading to?" he asked. The woman avoids looking at him. Richard turns her to him, "Don't worry, I'm here to save you, but I can't do that until you help me" he says.

"Zygarria, that's what I heard" She says. "Thank you" he says, he then pressed his helmet. "This is Lt. Richard, We have found a prisoner and located where the slaves could've been transported" He says. "Good, return to the ship and debrief" James says, "Roger that, on my way" Richard says.


	11. Chapter 11: Zygerria

**Chapter 11: Zygarria**

As **_UNSC Paris_** hovers above Zygarria, the Strike Team prepares for an undercover mission. To the Marines, it's a reconnaissance.

In the hanger, Sally and Richard were getting the UH-144 Falcon ready. Soon Anakin and Obi-Wan walk up to them, "So, what will we be doing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, you can work behind the scenes, how's that?" Anakin asked, Obi-Wan sighs.

Soon James walked in a black long jacket and an assortment of weapons, "What are you wearing?" he asked. "This is the outfit a group of Assassin wore for centuries. By the end of World War One, the Assassin's began to shrink. By the 22nd Century, they were basically extinct " James says.

"But you brought them back, then had others join" Anakin says. James nods to him, "It's the only way to slow the destruction of humanity" he says.

Soon, several ODSTs come in with left extended shoulder pad, knife holster attached to it, and blue markings, they also carry SMGs on their sides.

"And those guys?" Anakin says, "ODST superiors. They are my personal unit, part of the Unique Program. They are altered and trained to fit the quality of my unit" James says.

"Alright, one more thing, are you really going to fly this thing in the middle of Separatist airspace?" Obi-Wan asked.

James turned to him, "They are Falcons, they are also equipped with Utility/Recon kits. So they are best on Covert or Recon missions" he says.

As the men talked, Ahsoka walks up to them in a light blue dress with jewelry. James looks at her, he was soon frozen by her looks.

Anakin and Obi-Wan turns to her, "Well, finally. My "Slave" has arrived" Anakin says. James cringes to the way he said it, "Let's just get started" he says.

He soon gets on the Falcon, Anakin and the others walked to the Freighter. Once the Frigate was in the atmosphere, four Falcons flew out the hanger.

James watched the Freighter lands, "Alright, spread out. ODST Assassins, activate your cloaks" he says. He press on his mask, "It's time to take this empire out" he says as his mask closed up.

As Anakin and Ahsoka walked to the Palace, James and his team dropped on top of the roof.

They soon entered an abandoned building, they soon set up shop in it. Soon, they began tracking the group, "Where are they?" James asked.

"They are stopped by the Zygarrian Guard, should I get the Falcons?" ODST Lieutenant asked, "No, keep them on patrol. If they don't get spotted, it's fine" James says.

He watched them as they are escorted to the Palace, "Falcon-423, follow our guys. Make sure they are not in harms way" he says.

In the air, Pilot-423 flies over the city. "Roger that" he says as he flew left, heading to the Palace.

As he flies near the building, Pilot-423 watched as Anakin flirts with the Queen of Zygarria. He then turns his camera attachment to Anakin, he then activates it and began recording.

"Sir, I've located our agents. But let's not let anyone know about it" he says, James watched the recording. Soon they left the room and walked to the Speeder, "I'm following the Speeder" Pilot-423 says.

"You're clear to follow, but stay clear. I'll contact Falcon-422 and Falcon-424 to get us" James says, he soon turns to his team. "Pack it up, we are relocating" James says, "Yes sir, Alright men, let's go" ODST Lieutenant says.

As they land on the roof of the Stadium, James and his team look down to them. The Governor was shown to everyone, "There's our political target" ODST Captain says as he looks through his binoculars.

They soon see Obi-Wan on the bidding floor, "Shit" James says quietly. Soon they soon see Anakin walking to him with a whip ready, the crowd began cheering like crazy.

"You leave me no choice" Anakin says, James grabs his pistol. But then he salutes to something, soon the Jedi blown their cover. They activated their lightsabers and began fighting the Zygarrian troops. "This is Falcon-423, you have Zygarrian infantry and transports coming at you" the Pilot-423 says.

"Falcon Squadron, prepare to engage the incoming enemies. ODSTs, reinforce them" James ordered.

He was about to jump down when Richard called, "Don't, it'll show that they aren't alone. I recommend a tactical retreat, they won't kill them. This can be useful" he says.

James looks to the Stadium as Ahsoka was dragged off by guards, "Fine, all UNSC forces, return to the ship and await new orders" he says.

In orbit, James, Richard, Sally, and Adam think of a plan. "We know that they will be relocated soon, so we have an hour to rescue at least two of our agents" Adam says.

James looks at the two dots, "Sally, you and Richard go save Anakin, I'm going after Ahsoka" he says. Richard looks at James, "Alright, I'll grab my group of ODST" he says.

As they walk to the door, Sally stops him. "What is it?" James asked, "Why would you go after Ahsoka anyway?" Sally asked.

"None of your concern" he says, she held her hand out. "Sir, I just want to know, because... I care about you" she says, James sighs as he rubs his temples.

"I chose her because all my dreams and all my thoughts keep going to her, but... I don't know" he says. Sally lows her head and chuckled, "Sir, Ahsoka has been mad for so long because she fought alongside you, but your attention was to Barriss, who stayed on the ship" she says.

"You mean, Ahsoka had feelings for me?" James questioned, "She had been for weeks, but was concerned after the Umbara campaign" Sally says.

James thought for a moment, "Alright, let's go" he says as he walked out the door.


	12. Chapter 12: Rescuing Ahsoka

**Chapter 12: Rescuing Ahsoka**

In her hanging cage, Ahsoka meditates as she clears her mind. Soon, the Zygerrian Prime Minister, Atai Molec, walks up to her.

"You can make a beautiful sex slave" he says, "Sorry Atai, but it's not possible with me, I'll get out of here soon" she says.

Atai chuckles at her, "You're hanging from a cage, unless you want me to drop you. I can, but I won't. Submit to me and you'll live" he says.

Ahsoka waved her hand forward, nearly throwing Atai off the edge. "I will watch that mouth of your's, or I won't be enjoying it" she says, Atai growls as he activates his wrist remote.

Soon Ahsoka was electrocuted, causing her to scream before it stops. After it stops, she breathes fast to catch her breath, Atai smiles at her. "Now, be my sex toy or I'll increase the intensity" Atai says, Ahsoka shook her head in a no form.

"I'll never be a sex object to you" she says, Atai shook his head.

"Alright then, your choice" he says, he then presses the button again.

As he electrocuting Ahsoka, a man in a black cloak walked out from the shadow.

A Zygerrian Royal Guard walks up to him, "What are you doing him, you're coming with me" he says.

The man lifts his hand and clutches his fist, causing the Zygerrian Guard to decompose into orange particles. He then continues to walk up to Atai, pulling his sword out.

When other guards cames out with blasters, the man swings his sword. Killing both of them in decapitation, he then continues.

Just as Atai finished, he turns to see him. "Who are you?" he asked, the man holst his sword. He then began to walk to him, Atai hold the button up. This stops the man, Atai smiles at him.

"So you care for the Toguta, lay down your weapons and surrender. And she'll live, don't and she die" He says.

But then, the controller was lifted out of his hands and was thrown off the edge. Atai turns to the man before he was frozen, he then was lifted into the air.

"Harming Ahsoka was unacceptable, pressuring her to be your bitch, is a grave mistake" the Man says.

Atai tries to move, but the man increased his grip. "You will be decomposed" he says in a deep voice, soon Atai can feel his body heat up.

He looks down to see orange particles peeling off of him, he then screams as it caused him disappeared.

In her cage, Ahsoka was afraid of who killed Atai, soon the man jumped on top of her cage.

"Who are you?" she asked, the man's mask disassembled. Ahsoka became shocked, "James? How are you still here?" she asked.

James opened the top cage and took her out of it, "Because this isn't over, not yet" he says. Ahsoka looks away from him, she then noticed how he's holding her.

"James, I need to confess something to you" she says, "First, I want to know. Ahsoka, do you really love me?" James asked. Ahsoka nods in a 'yes' gesture, "Since Umbara, but I knew I can't get you bec-" she was interrupted by a kiss.

James parted from her, he then touched her marking. "Happy?" he asked, Ahsoka blushed for a moment. She then snaps back to normal, "But what about Barriss?" she asked.

James was silent for a moment, "I'll think about it, until then, we can't do much" he says.

She sighs before looking around, "Where is our extraction?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, you might not like this" James says.

He then lifts her into a bridal style, "James?" she questioned. "Get ready" he says as his mask closed up, he then jumps off the cage.

Ahsoka screams as they both freefall as James holds her tightly, soon they land on something as it past by. Ahsoka opens her eyes to see that they on top of a Pelican, "Sir, if you're done. Please enter the ship, because we are going after Kenobi" Sally says.

James looks at Ahsoka as she looks at him, "Will this happen often?" she asked. James chuckled at her, "Depends" he says.

In the Paris-class Frigate, James' Pelican lands as Anakin's arrived. Soon, Anakin runs to Ahsoka, "Are you okay? You're not harm are you?" he asked.

"Don't worry Master" she says as she looks to James, "He took care of him, but what did you do?" she asked.

James looks at his hands, "I don't know, but I can feel his presence. Like he's part of me" he says.

As they talked, Richard walks up to them. "James, we found Kenobi. He's on Kadavo, maybe the slaves are there also" he says.

"Then let's go, we need to free my people" Ahsoka says. James placed a hand on her shoulder, "We will, but we need to go in fast" James says. "How?" Anakin asked, James turn to Sally.

"How many ODST troops do we have?" he asked, "After two battles, we only have 85 that are healthy" Sally responds.

"Alright, have 15 dropped from the ship, and the other 30 come in from out Pelicans" James orders.

On Kadavo, Obi-Wan and Rex were forced out the ship with the other slaves.

"This is bad, do you have a plan?" the Govenor asked, "No, without our weapons and cuffed like this, we are defenseless" Obi-Wan says.

Incidentally, Rex looks up to the sky. He soon sees a black ship hovering above, "The _Paris_ has come to get us out of here" he says to himself.

In the ship, James looks down at the Prison as Anakin talks to Plo Koon.

Soon Sally walks up to him, "Our forces are ready" she says.

James turns to her, "Let me get my suit" he says. He soon walks out the bridge, heading to his armory.


	13. Chapter 13: Battle of Kadavo

**Chapter 13: Battle of Kadavo**

In the ship, James equips his modified Recon armor. He then grabs his Helmet as Ahsoka walks in, "So, are you ready?" she asked.

"Ready as always" he says as he puts on his helmet. He then turns to her "just make sure you're on the ground once the ODSTs arrives" He says.

After gathering his equipment, he walks into the bridge.

Soon everyone turns their attention to him, "Alright, we'll begin Operation Freedom. Our objective is to disable the Zygerrian Prison" he says.

In the hanger, Anakin and Ahsoka get into a Longsword. Once the craft takes off, James turns to his ODST team.

"I want everyone to prepare to drop" he orders, the ODSTs saluted and grabbed their weapons.

In the Drop bay, each ODST soldier enters their pod. As each Drop Pod was released, James attached his jetpack and jumps out.

As they free fall to the Facility, James watched as Anakin's Longsword was destroyed.

He then activates his jetpack as the Prison's Weapons turn to his group, but before they fire, the Frigate's missiles struck them.

"Lieutenant here, I'm covering you from the ship" Richard says, the Frigate can be seen firing it's 55mm cannons onto the Facility.

"Hey guys, can you please not try to destroy the Facility, we still have everyone here!" Ahsoka exclaims.

"Well, those guns are giving us a hard time, the Pelicans can't land with this much flak!" Adams yells as he maneuvers his Booster Fighter after strafing a gun.

As James and the ODST team lands, several Zygarrian guards began attacking them.

"Open fire, push into the Prison!" James ordered. He and his team soon return fire, charging to the prison.

James soon pushed passed the defenders, entering the building.

In the ship, Richard began to set targets for the guns blocking a pathway to the underbelly of the prison.

"Alright, targets set. Open fire" he ordered. Soon the 55mm cannons fired rapidly on to the guns, destroying a few of them.

Inside Ahsoka and Anakin runs through the halls as the building shakes, "What are they doing?!" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, with the guns up, we can't get through. I'll clear them out to open a pathway" Anakin says.

"I'll check on my people, make sure they are alright" she says as she enters another door.

Once he was outside, he jumps on a gun and killed the occupants. He then turns the gun to the other turrets, destroying them.

"You're clear to being your mission" Anakin says, "Roger, Pelicans are flying in" Sally says as Dropships fly in carrying massive crates.

Once Ahsoka was in the room, a Pelican rises up before turning toward the wall.

Soon the crate opens up with Sally motioning them in, "Come on, this place isn't going to hold much longer" she says.

"Where's James?" Ahsoka asked, "He's after the Warden, but we don't have much time" Sally says.

Soon a massive ship flies under them, "Don't worry ladies, just have the remaining slaves jump onto the ship" Richard ordered.

Soon, the Marines run out and fired their jetpacks. Once high enough, they fired tow-cables onto the ceiling.

"Alright people, let's go" the Marine Captain ordered. Soon the ones that didn't board the Pelican slide down the ropes, landing onto the Frigate.

In the Control Room, Obi-Wan and Rex were trying to figure out how to defeat the Warden.

The Warden laughs at the pair, "Silly Jedi, you and your clone can't defeat me without me pressing the button" he says.

Unknown to him, a cloaked figure sneaks in and pulls his DMR out. He targets the head of the Warden, "Call off your pathetic troops and the Slaves will live, if not, I will push this button an-" the Controller was shot out his hand.

"What the?" Was all he said before another bullet went through the skull.

James decloaked as he walked up to Obi-Wan, "Am I glad to see you" Obi-Wan says.

"Well, you will be once we are out of here" James replies, "Lead the way" Rex says as the trio left the room.

But a beeping sound caught James' attention, he soon turn to a small black box plugged into the dashboard.

He takes it and studies it, "UNSC Blackbox, could be very useful" he says as he attaches it to his back. He then runs out with it, carrying a possiblity.

Outside, the Frigate has collected all the Slaves it can gather. Luckily, the Pelicans collected the remaining slaves before taking off.

Once James and the others got into the remaining Pelican, James pressed on his comlink.

"Prepare the MAC" he orders, "What is the MAC?" Anakin asked. James turns to him, "You'll see" he says.

The Frigate targets the building as the Pelicans passed, soon the ship fires.

Destroying the facility and any Zygerrians left on it, the explosion soon caused the Volcano to erupt in a fiery splash.

This horrified Obi-Wan and Anakin as they see it for the first time, Rex turns to the UNSC Captain.

"And you have command of this?" he asked, James decides to not respond.

In orbit, Several Pelicans lands into the Venator as Anakin turns to Plo Koon.

"Ahsoka wasn't wrong about its firepower" Anakin says, Plo Koon was silent.

"What are you thinking about?" Obi-Wan asked, "I noticed an item that Captain Forgo took into his Lab, it might be something they're studying" Plo Koon says.

The Kel Dor Jedi began to walk away, confusing both Obi-Wan and Anakin.

In the UNSC Frigate, James and the Scientist study the BlackBox.

"I can't believe it" the Scientist looks at James, "What's wrong" James asked.

The Scientist takes the box and walks to the console, "This blackbox isn't anything random. In fact, it's was a UNSC ship. One missing not long ago" she says as she pressed enter.

Soon a hologram map opens up with fourteen signals, James studies them.

"Strange, one of these signals are new. Strident-class Frigate" he says, "That means the UNSC is here, we can gather them and form a fleet" the Scientist says.

James pressed on his Comlink, "Richard, prepare the _Paris_ , we are going on a hunt" he says.


	14. Chapter 14: The Search

**Chapter 14: The Search**

As the ship returns to the Coruscant Ahsoka walks in on James as he fixed his armor. "Glad you're here" He says as he continued working, "Look, James, about Zygarria-" James stops her. "No need to explain, just understand this. As long as Barriss is alive, as long as her and I together. I can't pursue a relationship with you" he says. Ahsoka looks down at the ground, "I understand, once we return, I'll return to the temple" she says.

James looks at her, "I'm not saying this to tear you down, it's just that I don't want too many issues" he says. Ahsoka nods to him as she left, "And Ahsoka?" he says. She turns to him, "It's possible, just not now" he says. Ahsoka smiled a little as she left the room, leaving James to work on his armor. Once the ship arrives, Ahsoka takes the Pelican back to the planet. James, working on his armor, watched from his workroom window as she left.

Soon, the Scientist walks up to him. "Sir, we have something interesting, it's about those ships" she says. "Lay it on me" James says as he looked out the window. "Turns out the ships we needed is in one place, a Forerunner Installation" the Scientist says. James turns to her in concern, "Are they active?" he asked. The Scientist shook her head in a 'No' form, "The entire crew in these ships are in Cryo Form" she says.

"So, they are stored. Then let's rescue them" James says. He gets up and walks next to her, "Thank you for your help, your service is needed" he says. "I'm part of the UNSC and this ship, so I will work with you as long as I'm alive" she says. James soon walks out the room, leaving the Scientist alone.

Over planet, James walks into his room to see Barriss inside. "Barriss? What are you doing here?" he asked, "I came to see you, also I haven't seen you after a while" she says. James smiled at her as they hugged, they soon part as they looked into each other's eyes. "The real reason I came here because, the Senate and the Council are afraid" Barriss says as she looks at the planet.

"Of what? Because if anything is going on, my men can deal with it" James says, Barriss smiled at him. "Your enthusiasm is always welcoming, but soon, you need to figure out how to survive" she says. "Which is why we discovered something beneficial, a Shield World" he says. Barriss looks at him in shock, "Didn't you say it's a dangerous weapon?!" She asked. "Yes, but it can be a tool. I have recently located 15 UNSC signals, one of them has no slipdrive. But, if I can get the other Fourteen together, we can have a chance" he says.

Barriss gives it a thought, "It seems like a good idea, but what about the Separatist or Republic" she asked. "This ship is capable of sneaking through enemy lines" James says as he walks out the room. "That explains a lot, but should we at least have the Republic get involved?" Barriss asked. James shook his head, "We can't, this is a UNSC mission. Basically, a personal mission" he says.

They soon walked into the Bridge, Richard works on the coordinates to the Ring. "We are all ready to go, but you're sure we should bring your girlfriend?" he asked. James looks at her, "Well, it's best if we do, in case we need her" he responds. Richard shrugs as he walks into his seat, "Alright, launch" James ordered as the Frigate opened it's portal.

In the planet, Palpatine watched as the UNSC ship leaves. "My plans are starting to fall apart, soon my plan for an Empire will fall" he says, he then gets up and paces. "I can't allow this to happen, they've gained too much support to make them a threat. But..." Palpatine looks at the battle map. "An all-out attack on their location should do the trick" he says as he contacts his Apprentice.

Soon, his apprentice appears on the hologram. "Yes, my master?" Count Dooku says, "I need you to do everything in your power to destroy that Slug ship and wipe it from existence" Palpatine ordered. "It will be done, I'll send Grievous out to do it" Dooku says, "Good, Good. Do not fail me" Palpatine says as he ends the call.

In the Citadel, Dooku looks to Grievous. "Seems your revenge has come, my Master needed you to head to these coordinates and destroy the UNSC" Dooku says, "It'll be my pleasure, it's time that I'll have that scum's head. One way or another" Grievous says as he walked out.

Grievous soon board his Lucrehulk Battleship, looking out his viewport. "Go to the coordinates sent to you, and prepare the fleet" he orders. "Roger, Roger!" the Battle Droid says as it presses the information in. Soon the massive warship jumps into hyperspace, his fleet follows right behind him.

On the mysterious Ringworld, a woman sat on her knees as she senses something. She then smiles as she looks up, showing her Orange eyes. "So our legendary warrior is coming here, I guess those human ships have some use after all. And those humans" she turns around. She looks at all her prisoners, "Lady, you made a huge mistake, because whatever is coming. It could end you" one of the prisoners says. The woman looks at him, "Well, let's see how strong this 'thing' is" she says as she looks up to the stars.

In a destroyed Frigate, an A.I. wakes up as an ally beacon heads to them. She then turns to the cyro pod, "Chief, help is coming. It's really coming" she says. Soon the Cryo pod deactivates, waking up the sleeping Spartan. The Chief walks out, grabbing his Assault Rifle. He then clips it on his back as he removes the A.I, "How long will they be?" he asked.

"In two hours, the name of our rescuer is..." the A.I becomes speechless. The Spartan notices her shock, "What is it?" he asked. The A.I. didn't respond, trying to figure out the situation. "Cortana?!" Chief says as he stops at the door, "It's the **_Paris_** , our missing Frigate..." she says calmly. "Which has to mean that-" he stops as Cortana appears, "James Forgo is alive" she says in a stern voice.


	15. Chapter 15: The Landing

**Chapter 15: Landing**

In the bridge of the Paris, James studies the map of the Shield World. "By the look of the buildings, this tower is our main target" Richard says. James rubbed his chin in question, he then looks at another tower. "I feel like something in that other Tower is important" James says, this caught Barriss' attention. Richard cleared his throat, "Well sir, we can send a squad to investigate it. It could be important" he says.

As they talked, the ship's radio began to beep. Adam answers as the others continue, "This is Sergeant Quillan Adams of the UNSC Navy, who am I talking too" he asked.

On the Table, James then noticed something. "I have a feeling we'll be fighting still" he says, Barriss looks up at him.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, "He's a bit concerned about the Fleet inside the planet" Richard says.

"You mean the fact it's deactivated or we'll have enemy troops on us soon" James says as he zoomed out.

A large fleet of Separatist ships is tracking them, heading to their destination. "Seems like without Republic back up, they'll be on us" Richard says. "No, the Separatist shouldn't even know about our plans" James says.

"James, I think someone knew and ratted us out" Barriss says. James looks at her, he then thinks. "You're right, but whoever he is, he's not our problem" James says as he turns to his friend.

"Richard, I need you to take control. I'll take a few Pelicans and vehicles to secure a base on the surface, then you leave" James says. Adam soon walks up to James, "Sir, a ship that we were tracking has landed on the surface, although it's damaged"

Adam says. "Good, then we head there, locate the landing and give me the coordinates" James says as he leaves the bridge.

As the **_UNSC Paris_** appears, several Pelicans takes off carrying Tanks, supplies, and ammo to the entrance. James and Barriss even board on as it takes off. As the Pelicans left, the Separatist fleet arrives behind the Frigate.

"Alright Richard, we're out. Leave the system until we contact you" James says, soon the Frigate opens the portal and jumps away. Causing many Separatist ships to chase it. Grevious watched as the ship left, "Seems like he tried to trick me. Such an idiot" he says

In the Forerunner planet, a crashed Charon-class Frigate can be seen. Near the crash site, John-117 was waiting on a crate as he cleans his Assault Rifle. "Chief, we have incoming" Cortana says, John stops cleaning his gun. "Friend or Foe?" he asked, "Friend, seven Pelicans, but no Frigate" Cortana replies.

"Odd, something might've happened" John says as he clipped his rifle, he then looked into the sky.

"I tracked a Slipspace jump, seems the ship was chased by something. Sadly, only half went after it" Cortana says. Soon the Pelicans arrived at the ship, landing near the hanger area.

John watched as the Marines, ODSTs, and vehicles are unloaded.

Some looked at John as they run by, "It's great to see the Marines again" Cortana says. Soon a familiar figure walked up to John with a girl behind him, "John-117, it's been awhile, glad to see you again" he says.

"James Forgo, Unique Spartan-001, aged 21" Cortana says in sarcasm. "Great to hear your smart mouth again" James says. But before Cortana says anything, John hush her.

"Cool it Cortana, James, where is your ship?" John asked, "We was heading here when we were attacked by a Droid Army, named the Separatist" James says

John thinks for a moment, "Whoever they are, they still have half a fleet here. Before we can move to the Cartographer, we will have to fight off this group" Cortana says. "Is that the only choice we have?" James asked, "For now" Cortana says.

John looks at the woman behind James, "Who's she?" he asked. "I'm Barriss Offee, I'm James' ... uh... lover" Barriss says, this caused John to give James an uneasy look.

"We met when my ship first arrived here, they were attacked at a Medical Station by the Separatist" James says. John sighs as he takes off his helmet, showing his pale skin and brown hair. "How long were you here?" John asked.

"About five months by now" James replies, soon Richard came online. "Sir, have you found him?" he asked. "Yes, we'll begin phase two" James says while he presses on his earpiece, "Phase Two?" John asked.

James turns to him, "We found a fleet of several ships on this World, if we get them and whoever was in them, we can have a stance in this galaxy" James says. "Well, count me in" Cortana says, "Alright, I'll listen. I'll get a Warthog prepped" John says.

As John gets the Warthog ready, Barriss walks up to James. "So he's your brother?" she asked, "Well, yes... but in more of a certain way" James says as he sat on a crate. He then takes off his ODST helmet, "I trained with him since I was an infant, he even taught me how to control my powers. Since I easily destroyed a Covenant BattleCruiser by forcing it to another Covenant ship" James then looks at her.

"How old were you when that happened?" Barriss asked, James looks at his helmet. "About eight years old, I was scared and happened to stretch my hand out and took control" he says. She places her hand on his shoulder, "How are you feeling now?" she asked. James looks back at her, "Concerned, because if this fails, then the UNSC fails and our mission will end in vain" he then sighs.

Barriss kisses James as John walks up, he then clears his throat. This caused Barriss and James to separate, "If you two are done making out, we have a mission" Cortana says. Soon the Warthog left the ship as they head to the Cartographer, leaving Adam in charge of the ship.


	16. Chapter 16: Battle of Shield World

**Chapter 16: Battle of Shield World**

As the trio head to the Cartographer, Adam and Sally prepare their troops for battle. They sent their Scorpion Tanks to act as artillery, soon several machine gun post was set up. "Sir, we are set up, any orders?" a Sergeant asked, Sally picks up a DMR.

"How many Marines are available?" she asked, "Nearly 200 men, about 50 are on our frontlines" the Sergeant replies. Sally looks at Adam, "That's good enough, we need to save our troops until the Captain arrives with back up" Adam says as he walked away.

A few systems away, Richard stops the Frigate over Geonosis. Behind them was half of the pursuing Separatist Fleet, "We need fighters ready ASAP, how long do we have?" Richard asked. "Sir, our defense squadron isn't ready for another hour, we need time" a Crewman says. Richard looks at the fleet, "Prepare our Archers and Shivas, we'll fight them head on" he ordered.

The crew prepares the ship as ordered, soon the 55mm cannons were set to Auto-Targeting system. Then, the missile silos opens up as they show off their payload. In response, several Separatist Frigates prepares their guns as they point to the UNSC Warship. "Alright men, let's fight!" Richard yells as the Frigate charges into combat.

Back on the Shield World, Grievous' Forces prepare for an attack. As he walks into the ship, a Banking-class Frigate appears as it's lower weapons target the ship. Soon several Dropships appears, approaching their designated landing site. In the Bridge, Grievous watched as his Forces swarm towards the UNSC.

"Sir, we have them surrounded, but we can't find their leader" the Droid Commander says. Grievous growls as he walks out, "Prepare my shuttle, we are going down there" he ordered. "Roger, Roger" the Droid says as he contacts the hanger.

Miles away, James, John, and Barriss arrived. Barriss looks around as the men gathered their weapons, "The Forerunner's architect is impressive" she says. James walks next to her, "Well, they used to be a powerful civilization, it was hard to believe a simple parasite took it down" he says.

"Parasite?" Barriss asked, "The parasite James is talking about is the Flood, an infection that can reproduce at a rapid pace" Cortana says. "How did you and John survive?" Barriss asked, "Simple, keep shooting. Learned that from John" James says. "Well, you decided to do that when a Combat Form almost killed you" John then chuckled. "Hey, he ran at me, I got jumped" James says in defense.

"Well, luckily for everyone, I can't track any Flood spores or anything" Cortana says. James sighs in relief, "Then that's another problem off our hands" he says. Soon the trio walks into the building, while inside, James feels anxious about something. This caused Cortana to notice, "I know that feeling, which means we'll be meeting someone soon" She says.

After saying that, a ghostly figure charged at John and Barriss. Knocking them away from James. Then group of red-colored Forerunner Warriors surrounds them, leaving James by himself. He watched as they detain John and Barriss, before the figure returns as a pale-skin woman. "Who are you?" James asked, the woman gives an evil grin. "And I thought I should be concerned, but you're nothing more than a weak meat" she says.

As she swings at him, James pulls out his sword out. His eyes turn red as he blocks, she staggers back as she looks at him. "A Hybrid?! I thought they died off with the Forerunners!" the Woman says. James change stance and put his sword in front of him, "Who are you?" he asked. The woman grins again, "I am the Mother of the Force, the most powerful Force user in the galaxy" she says.

"I've heard of you, Anakin Skywalker has reported the others, but they couldn't find you" Barriss says, the Mother shows anger to her. "Yes, those others was my family, and he killed them all" She says. "From what I heard, they are a danger to the entire Galaxy" James says. "That's what the Forerunner says before the Flood took them down" the Mother exclaims in anger. "I see then, Well, this will be fun" James says as he swings at her.

Outside, the battle begins as the UNSC engage the Separatist. A Marine moves next to Sally as she fires at the Advancing enemy, "Commander, we need to fall back. The other Platoons are retreating by Adam's order" the Marine says. "Adam's order my ass, we have to hold this line. Got it?!" Sally says as she shoots another Droid. Before the Marine can says anything, an explosion was made. They look to see an AAT Droid Tank arriving, "Ma'am, we have tanks" the Marine yells. "I see that, get the rocket launcher" she orders.

In a few systems away, several Separatist Frigates are destroyed as the Dreadnought continues firing. Richard studies the ship, "Sir, our fighters are ready" the Crewman says. "Yeah, so is the enemy, look" he says. Outside, the Dreadnought stops firing and launched Vulture Droids at the Frigate. In return, several Longswords with escorting OF99 Booster Fighters go into formation. Grey Group uses their Longsword Fighters, Shield Group uses OF99 Fighters, and Sword group uses a mixed OF99 and Longsword squadrons.

"Grey Strike Group 1, heading out" Grey Leader says, "Shield Force, ready" Shield leader says. Both squadrons flies towards the ship, "Alright, your orders are to engage those fighters, we'll have Sword Group spearhead an opening to allow the _**Paris**_ to blow in" Richard says. "Yes sir, we'll make sure it happens" Shield Leader says as he barrel roll behind a Vulture Droid. Firing his machine gun at it, ripping it apart.

In the Cartographer, James swings his sword again as he takes out his pistol, shooting at her. The Mother blocks the attack, sending a Force wave at him. James blocks the attack with his abilities, he then charges her. But as he goes for a killing blow, she grabs his sword. Breaking it easily. This catches James off guard before the Mother pushes him to the wall, "A hybrid like you shouldn't even be alive, but as usual, you reproduce" the Mother says.

As the Mother gathers her energy and fires, Barriss was able to be free and jump into the blast. Fatally Wounding her. James watched in horror as Barriss flopped onto the ground, "No, no, no!" James yells as he breaks her grip. The Mother looks at him, "Oh, so you loved this one. How sad that she'll have to die" she says. James sees to two Forerunner hilts, "Not on my watch" he says as he summons them. He activates them, showing off a white glow.

Outside, the Marines are soon surrounded. As the Droid advance, Grievous walks up. "Keep firing, I want those Scums burned." he ordered. On the other side of the field, the Marines began to run out of ammo. Adam fires his DMR at several Droids as a Marine runs to him, "So, what's going on around the ship?" he asked. "Sir, we have several tanks out of commission, Commander Sally's unit has started to fall back to the last defensive line." a Marine says. "Alright, tell the men to fall back into the wreckage" Adam ordered. Soon, Adam and several Marines began to fall back, heading to the ship.


	17. Chapter 17: Battle of Shield World 2

**Chapter 17: Battle of Shield World Part 2**

As they fought, James grabs the Mother and throws her onto the controls. He then tries to stab her, but failed as she dodges him. "Enough toying, I'm going to end you!" she says. But then, a shell hits her. James turns to see John holding a massive rifle, "Thanks" James says. "You're welcome, but kill that Bitch, me and John will get Barriss out of here" Cortana says. James nods and charges her, blocking her every strike.

At the battlefield, Adam and Sally's group tries to relax under fire in the hanger. On the Bridge, Sally notices that the Droid army has stopped. "Richard, how long before you give us support?" Adam asked, "I need an hour at most, but if that fleet is still up, then a little longer" Richard says. Adam thinks as he looks back outside, he then watched as the leader is looking at him.

"Fine, we'll see what we can do" he says, "Good, has James returned from his journey?" Richard asked. "Sorry, but he's still gone, but from what I noticed is that this planet is activating it's towers and that the Droids have just stopped" Adam says. Richard rubbed his chin, "Which means James has done something that worked" he says. "It's only a matter of time before this world releases our allies" Adam says.

At the Cartographer, James charges the Mother as she blocks him. She tries to get a swing at him, only for James to stop the attack. He then swings the sword at her stomach, cutting it open. The Mother staggers back as James holds his swords invertially, "You'll pay for that!" the Mother exclaims as she attacks again. The two of them continue to clash blades before reaching the balcony. James can see all the ships that he tracked, "Like the view, you'll enjoy it better soon. IN DEATH" the Mother says as she attacks.

But somehow, James was able to block her attack and cut her arm. The Mother screeches as her arm falls off the balcony, she then looks into James' eyes. To her horror, his eyes are not the color red, but the color orange as he makes his last strike. Killing her as her body falls into the darkness, James watched as his eyes turn brown again. He then walked to the room, pressing some buttons as the lighting grew brighter.

In the ships, several Cryo Tubes open as the crewmen are released. On the ships, their systems began to power up. Soon, each one began lifting into the air as their crew reclaims their ships, spreading out as they gain height. Soon, James' comlink beeped and he answers. "So, are you the one that freed us?" a Captain says, "I'm Unique Spartan-001, James Forgo. Yes, I have" James says.

The Captain chuckled, "It's great to know the UNSC hasn't given up on us" he says. "Captain James Cutter of the _**Spirit of Fire**_ , It's nice to meet you, so what would you like in return?" Cutter asked. "That's an easy answer, I would like De facto command of the UNSC fleet" James says. Soon Cutter began to talk to the other Captains and commanders of the UNSC ships, he then returns to him.

"Alright, after talking to them, we decided that you know more than we do" Cutter says, "What does that mean for me, because my crew are risking their lives for this" James says. "And they will be repaid, thanks to you" Cutter says. As the call ends, James turns to Barriss. John studies her as James runs to him, "How bad was it?" he asked.

John's face was a mixed of sadness and anger, he then puts his helmet on to hide it. But, James has already seen his face and his eyes turn red, he then picked up Barriss as she turns to him. "James, " She leans forward, but stops, James grabs his bio-foam and sprayed on her wound. John stops him, "James, that's not how you do it" John says. "I just need to make sure she doesn't get infected" James says. "I know, but you need to remove the clothing" John says. James gulps as he cuts the clothing around her belly, showing her open wound. He then sprays her wound, keeping it together as she relaxed. "All we need now is the ship and we're finished" James says.

At the Battlefield, the UNSC notices the Droid Tanks are preparing to fire. Adam looks to Sally, "We need to get ready to face them" he says. Sally nods as she grabs her gun, "We'll gather what we have left and -" an explosion was heard. Both officers look outside to see a Cruiser shooting the Separatist ship down, they soon see another larger warship firing down onto the enemy.

"What the hell was that?" Sally says, Adam looks at the large ship. **_Spirit of Fire_**. "How's that possible? When did-" he looks at the Separatist fleet. Several Frigates and Destroyers descends toward the ships, but before they can fire a shot, those ships were instantly destroyed. Sally and Adam looks to see the **_UNSC Paris_** flying in at a high speed, "This is Lt. CDR Richard, I'm glad to have back up here" Richard says.

On the ground, Grievous was shocked. He brought the largest fleet Count Dooku has sent, the largest army he can carry, the most powerful weapon. All of it destroyed by one simple- "GRIEVOUS!" a voice yelled, the Droid General turns to see James with both his blades out. "You have ruined this galaxy for far too long, it's time to end this" He says as he charges the droid.

Grievous blocks the attack, he then opened his arms to a four-set formation. James dodges the attacks and kicks the droid, jumping off of him. "This is the fight I always wanted" Grievous says as he began to twirl his swords, James inverted his sword and accidentally disappears. Only to reappear moments later, striking the General in the back. The Droid yells in anger as he swings at James, only for his attacker to teleport again.

"How's is this possible?!" Grievous asked in anger, James reappears and kicks him in the mask. "Because, I'm Captain James Forgo, Unique Spartan 001, the Forerunner Warrior!" James says, he then raised his hand and made a fist. Soon, Grievous' chest was crushed, causing the General to scream in pain. "Now, die!" James says before the General jumps away from him, entering the ship and flying away.

James groans as Adam and Sally runs to him, "How? How did you assemble the lost fleet?" Adam asked. "Well, it turns out the Forerunners wasn't the only powerful race" James says. He then turns to his commanders, "So what now?" Sally asked looking at both Adam and James. "Easy, we need a planet to support us. And the people that can fund us and give us manpower" James says. Adam listens on his ear piece, "I think I know the place" he says with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18: Workout

**Chapter 18: Workout**

In the _**UNSC Paris**_ , the UNSC plans to ally with the Onderonians. "Well, what we can do is send someone to talk to the leader" Cutter says, "That's the problem, the King is working with the Separatist" Lincoln says. Captain Lincoln commands the Heavy Cruiser, **_UNSC Valiant._** As of now, he acts as James' third in command. Commanding the Marines on the ground and his ship during attacks.

"So, we support the Rebellion?" James asked, "Might as well, since the Republic only sent three Jedis and a Clone Captain" Lincoln says. James thinks about it, he then turns to Cutter. "Does your ship have a slipdrive?" He asked, "No, we used it as a bomb on another Shield World" Cutter says. James sighs, he then gets an idea. "I can have the Sentinels work for us" he says. "How?" Cutter asked, "Just watch" James says as he walked to the viewing.

His eyes turn red as he raised his hand, causing all Forerunner machinery to come to him. He then motioned them to the Engine bay of the Phoenix-class warship, he then says one word. "UPGRADE" He yells, causing all the Sentinels to fly towards the ship. Disassembling it and adding a newer slipdrive. Soon, the Engines became blue from the Forerunner tech.

"Well, I'm impressed, how about you guys?" Lincoln asked, everyone nods in agreement. James then walks to the door, "We leave for Onderon, now" he orders. He then walks out, the other Officers looking at each other in confusion. James walks to the Medbay where Barriss rest, he then looks through the window as she sleeps. She then wakes up and looks at him, smiling weakly as she began to heal herself. James smiles back as John walks up to him, "Do you think she'll be ready?" John asked.

"Don't worry about it, she's tough" James says, he then walks away. "Where are you going?" Cortana asked, "I've acquired a new skill, and I want to see how it works" James says. "Maybe this can help John get his game back, don't you say?" Cortana asked. John thinks about it, he then nods in agreement. As they head there, James removes his armor. "Why are you doing that?" John asked, "It helps improve movement, makes me more capable of fighting" James says. John nods and removes his armor, putting on a training outfit. He then installed Cortana's chip into a visor-like glasses before following James out.

In the Training room, Richard activates the combat drones, they then walked up to John and James. "Ready?" Richard asked, he hovers his finger over the button. "Start simulation" James ordered, James summons his dual swords as John pulls out his combat knife. Soon the combat drones summoned their staffs and charged them, only to be taken down one by one. James slices them down at dangerous speeds, taking several out in moments.

John stabs one Droid as he crushes another, he then jumps over one that tries to flank him. He then grabs it's staff as he kills it, attacking several around him with it. James then deactivates his new swords and concentrate, soon teleporting behind a distant drone and killing it. He does it again and snaps another one's neck, then teleports again to stab the last one with his sword.

Both men were able to take down several droids within 20 minutes, completing the simulation. Soon the room opens for Barriss to walk in, "Seems like you had fun" she says. "Well, it helps to stay fit sometimes" James says as he approaches her, John looks at both of them. "I think it's our time to go John" Cortana says, "Yeah, contact me when we arrive" James says. Both him and Barriss watched as John walks out the room, "Richard, hand the controls to me, have some time to yourself" James ordered.

Richard gave him control of the Training room and left, James then activated incognito. Hiding any activity that he could do, he then turns to Barriss. "So, what can I do for you?" James asked, Barriss smiled at him. "I was wondering if we could spar, get some training from a real combatant" She says. James replaced his swords with training swords, he then gives Barriss one. "You're sure you want to do this?" he asked, "Well, just because I got hurt doesn't mean I can't fight" Barriss says. James shrugs as he gets into position, "Alright then" he says.

Barriss gets into a stance, they both began to circle each other. Soon James moved first, getting a few strikes in. Only for those strikes to be blocked by Barriss, "Is that how you'll attack your enemy?" she asked in a teasing voice. James just smiled at her as Barriss moved in, making each move as she could.

But each strike she makes are blocked by him, "Oh, and I thought I'm facing an experienced swordswoman" James says with a smile. "Oh, keep telling yourself that" Barriss says as she gets a few strikes in, James blocked every strike until he fell backward with Barriss on top. "See, that's what happens when you're cocky" She says.

Barriss then puts her sword down and kiss him, James returns the kiss. After a moment, they part from each other. James chuckled as she trace on his chest, "I never thought falling in love will be this special" Barriss says. They both got on their knees, looking at each other. In silence, they study each other, waithing for someone to break the quiet air.

"So, what did the Jedi teach you about love?" he asked, eventually breaking the silence. "Well, as I said, we can't love because of the dark side. If we grew jealous, hurt, or in grief. Then we become hostile, then the power just- " She sighs as she slump her shoulders. James placed is hand on her cheek, using his thumb to caress her cheekbone. "Barriss, I will do everything in my power to make sure you stay pure" he says. Barriss gently held his hand on her cheek, she then closed her eyes. Soon the loud speaker was heard, "We have arrived over Onderon, All Marines prepare for new orders" Richard says


	19. Chapter 19: Battle of Onderon

**Chapter 19: Battle For Onderon**

As Separatist hold their blockade, the Neimodian General sat as his droids worked on their duties. "I'm so glad it's peaceful here, I don't even have to fight" he says. Soon, a Droid noticed something on his monitor. "Uh... Sir, I'm picking up radiation levels, very high levels" it says in a panic. The Neimodian looks at the droid with concern, "What do you mean?" he asked. Just as he asked, several portals opened up. Soon several Warships appeared, they then began to fire their main guns onto the escorts.

As the **_UNSC Paris_** jumps into the system, James watched as several Longsword Fighters and UNSC Warships attack the Separatist fleet. "James, we are breaking through their blockade, what is your next plan" Cutter asked. "Gather the Pelicans, we are moving in" he ordered. Richard turns to him, "Would you like me to join you?" he asked.

James looks around the bridge, "Adam, the ship is under your command. Richard, have Barriss and Sally meet me in the Hanger" he ordered. Richard nods and heads off, James head to the armory to suit up.

On the ground, Ahsoka was watching the Rebels as they trained. Soon Lux Bonteri walks up to her, "Thank you, for staying here" he says. "Well, someone is going to have to save your sorry hide" Ahsoka says with a smile.

Soon they heard explosions, they both look up to see ships fighting each other. "We finally have Republic help?" Lux asked, "I don't think that's Republic" She says. Ahsoka squinted her eyes to get a good look, "That's the UNSC" she says.

The Heavy Frigate lowers towards the city, soon the Pelicans are deployed from the hanger. Inside, James and the others prepare for battle. Barriss snugged in her new armor, "James, do all your ODSTs wear this?" she asked. "It's basic uniform and combat armor" James says as the doors open. He watched as the Pelicans enter the city. explosions erupt all around the landing force. "Pilot, get us to the square" Sally ordered, "Got it" the Pilot yelled.

Ahsoka watched as the city became a battleground, "James" she says in a whisper. Steela walks up to her with Saw behind her, "What are they, and what's going on?" She asked. Lux turns to her, "UNSC Forces, basically a possible Mercenary group" he says. "No, they are a real military force, they just jumped in this galaxy by accident" Ahsoka says. "She's right, I have broken into their communication network and they have a whole fleet, about 13 ships" Saw says.

"That means that we have an entire military on our side, fighting the Separatist" Lux says. Soon two men walks up to them, "So, a military unit from the Republic has grown and evolved. They can be useful for us, to protect our planet, our independence" King Dendup says.

"My lord, we don't even know if they even want to be under Onderon's control, they might be raiders" Tandin says. "They're not raiders or I'll be dead!" Ahsoka exclaims, her reaction startled the group. "Alright, Alright. But if I'm right, you'll be sorry" Tardin says.

In the city, the UNSC made a perimeter around the Square, holding off against waves of droids. James shoots two with his DMR, before taking out the last one with his sword. Barriss force push the droids as she stabs another, she then grabs a nearby M6 Pistol and shot a few more.

"How long do we hold them off?" Barriss asked as she slices two more. "Until we are relieved by the 4th Mechanized Battalion, or hopefully, the Rebels come and help us" James grabs a droid and snaps its neck.

Sally's group holds off the army of droids in an abandoned building, "Keep firing, we have to cut them off before James' men are overrunned" Sally ordered. "TANK!" A Marine yells, pointing at an incoming AAT.

"Get me a Laser, now!" Sally ordered, a Soldier points his Spartan Laser and fired. Destroying the Tank before it can fire. Soon, Pelican Dropships fly overhead, firing machine guns and rockets onto the Droids. In the back of one, Richard is firing his chaingun at the Droids. His Dropship soon

At the square, James, Barriss, and their men began to become surrounded. But before the Droids can get them, John-117 and the 4th Mechanized unit moved in with Warthogs and Gungooses. The several vehicles take out the weaker droids, a few Gauss Warthogs fired at the Armored units.

"Thanks for the help" James says, John walks up to him. "Sorry if it took us a while, we went across a few Rebels" Cortana says, "What do you mean?" James asked.

Soon, Ahsoka walks from behind of John with the Rebel Leaders, "Ahsoka?" James asked. "I was wondering when I'll see you again" Ahsoka says as she walks to him. "Well, you know my motto" James says. "That I'm the damsel and you're the knight?" She asked.

James laughed, he then pressed on his comlink. "Cutter, how far are we?" He asked, "Surprising, the Separatist fell back. Their fleet even left" Cutter says. "Then we won, Onderon is liberated. Thanks to you guys" Steela says in excitement. Lux walks up to James, 'Sir, since you're here and your men saved us.

The King would like to speak to you and your officers" He says. James looks at Barriss, "Alright, I guess it's best to see him immediately, might be best" James says. "Agreed, it could also be a big boost" Barriss says. They both soon walked with the group, heading to the capital building. Unknown to the group, Ahsoka stared down James and Barriss as they walked.

"Ahsoka?" Lux asked, Ahsoka looks at him. "Yes?" she asked, "I know there's something between you and James" he says. They both stopped as the others continued, "Tell me what you know then?" Ahsoka says.

"The way you look at him and defended him, you loved him. But he doesn't feel the same, does he?" Lux asked. Ahsoka's face turned from serious to shock, "Am I that easy to read?" she asked.

"Ahsoka, I have seen you like that everytime we meet. Also, you can be a bit jealous" Lux says before walking off, laughing. Ahsoka was left speechless before shaking her head, "Great, even the man I liked knows" she says before walking away.


	20. Chapter 20: The Ball

**Chapter 20: The Ball**

It's been six months since the battle, soon the UNSC and Onderon signed a pact. Once signed, the planet's infrastructure and economy grew. Trading becomes much easier, eventually, shipyards and factories were established. Allowing the UNSC to grow its fleet size, increasing it's presence in the system. Once the planet was ready, both power took notice of Onderon.

In the Kingdom, James talks to the King as they both walked down the hall. "So, you're willing to let us work with your military?" Dendup asked, "Well, yes, my plan is to allied all the independent planets into one power" James says. "Well, you only have 13 ships, how can you operate them between thousands of systems?" Dendup asked. "I have Forerunner construction bots, we can build more weapons and ships, unless you have another way" James replied.

The King smiles at him and patted James' back, "Well then, I have a way" Dendup says. James became confused, "What do you mean, sir?" he asked. "We have a ball, for Dancing and fun. The best part is that you, Jedi Knight Barriss and any available officers are our main attendants" Dendup says.

"Who do we invite then?" James asked, "Many important figures, and if they hear you out. Then you'll have that power" Dendup says as he walks away. This left James thinking, he then began to walk out the Temple.

Once his Pelican arrived at the Drydock where a few UNSC ships rested, he thinks about the ball. "IT's might work, but why?" James asked, "Sir, we are landing near the **_Paris_** " says the Pilot. "Thank you for letting me know" James says, then the backdoors open. Soon Richard walks up to him, "So, what's the plan?" he asked.

"Well, the King wanted to assemble a Dance Ball, basically inviting mostly Neutral and Republic officials to show us off" James says. They both began to walk down the corridor, "What benefit does he have for that?" Richard asked, "I don't know, but we won't do anything for a while. So get ready" James says as he walks into his room.

In the city, Barriss and Ahsoka walk down the street. "It's so nice to see the city free again" Ahsoka says, "Yeah, but what's the plan now?" Barriss asked. Ahsoka turns to her, "The Republic can talk to them and see if they want to join. Since the UNSC is part of the Republic" 'Ahsoka says. Barriss rubs the back of her head, "That's going to the problem, you see James decided that the UNSC is independent" she says. Ahsoka's jaw dropped, "But this will cause both Separatist and Republic forces to go after them" she says. "Yes, but James feels it's best to do so" Barriss says as she walks away. Ahsoka thinks and decides to talk to James, 'Maybe I can make him understand my issue' she thought

As the night comes, James trains in the Dorm hall of the Frigate. Blocking each strike from the Androids. As the last droid swings at him, James grabs it's head. He then crushes it and throws it aside, "A little brutal, right?" a woman voice asked. James turns to see Ahsoka leaning with her arms crossed, "I have to be ready for any engagements" James says defensively.

"I can tell, but I'm not here to judge you" Ahsoka says in a serious tone. "Then what is it?" James asked as he grabs his bottled water, "IT's about how you can leave the Republic like that. I mean, do you know the penalties for that?" Ahsoka asked as she walks up to him. "I know the danger, but the Republic can't stop fighting the Separatist to fight a small band of Renegade ships" James takes a sip.

Ahsoka rolls her eyes, "You might not understand this, but the Republic wants all the planets under their control. To maintain order" she says. James shook his head then laughed, "Well I see how that went, because now you have an army of Droids led by leftist Alien leaders and businessmen, and a public that's falling apart" he says as he wipes his face with a towel.

Ahsoka thinks for a moment, she then sighs as James looks at her. "I guess you're right, but I hope this doesn't become a problem" Ahsoka says as she walks out. James shook his head as Cortana appears, "That went well" she says. James sighs as she says it, "Cortana, what time is it?" he asked. "It's 8 pm Onderon time" she says. James' eyes widen, "Well shit, the ball is going to happen in 30 minutes. Cortana, order a Pelican to prepare for my arrival" James ordered. "As for Barriss?" Cortana asked, "Where is she?" he asked. "She already at the Temple Hall where it's starting" Cortana says. But he ran out before she finished, leaving a bored Cortana alone.

Outside the temple, Barriss stands outside with two UNSC Marines that are guarding her. She wears a white dress with a strap that's wrapped around her neck, her hair is let down into a curry finish. Soon Anakin and Obi-Wan walks up to her, "Master Skywalker, Master Obi-Wan. Is there something I need to help you with" Barriss asked. "Actually, we were wondering why you haven't returned to the temple yet." Obi-Wan says, "or why you have UNSC Marines guarding you as some sort of gem" Anakin says.

Barriss grew nervous, knowing she hasn't told anyone but Ahsoka about her 'intentions'. Soon a Pelican lands nearby, then young man in his military uniform walks out with Marine escort. "Sorry for the wa-" the man looked at the two Jedi, "Captain James Forgo, seems you have the best of the king" Obi-Wan says. "No, I just know how it feels to be suppressed like a child" James says. He then nods to Barriss as they walked in, leaving the two Jedi concerned.

Inside the Ballroom, the Marines walked off as James and Barriss walked around. James notices Barriss' concerned look, "Is something wrong?" he asked. Barriss looks at him, then smiles. "Everything is fine, it's just me thinking" Barriss says, they soon reach the dance floor, standing on the sidelines. "Are you sure?" James asked, but Barriss avoids the question. "What are we doing this week?" she asked, James was slightly confused. "Well, we are going to Mandalore, the Duchess there would like an audience with us" James says. "Well, that's interesting, but why us?" Barriss asked, "After looking over the battle early this month, she seems to understand our position from what I heard" James says.

Soon the song changed to _Cancao do Mar_ , the lights then dimmed blue, changing the tone of the dance floor. This surprised Barriss as couples began to dance, James then held out his hand. "Shall we have this dance?" he asked, Barriss thinks then smiles. She placed her hand on his, soon being dragged out to the middle of the dance floor. Soon, Barriss looks around as James holds her hand with one hand, and her waist with the other.

Spinning slowly in circles, swinging left and right. Moving away before their arms pulls them back together, then repeat. This caught both Anakin and Obi-Wan's attention as everyone watch them dance, "So it's official, she's dating him" Anakin says as he leans on the balcony ledge. "This can be a problem to the Council, but I wonder if Ahsoka knows of this" Obi-wan rubs his beard. "Why would you say that?" Anakin asked, "Because your Padawan's mood changes whenever they are near each other, as if she loves him" Obi-Wan says. Anakin chuckled, "Not possible. She's reckless and grouchy, yes. But not in love" he says. "You maybe right, but how about look at her for once" Obi-Wan says as he walks out.


	21. Chapter 21: Who has the Power

**Chapter 21: Who has the Power**

As the music ends, James and Barriss walk back to the tables. They both sat down as Barriss removes the heels, "I can see why the Jedi don't wear these" she says. James chuckled as the waiter hands them a drink, "Many traditions you do kinda make sense" James says as he takes a sip.

Soon Anakin and Obi-Wan walk up to them, sitting on the empty chairs. "Alright, what's going on?" Anakin asked, "What do you mean, General" James asked. Anakin grew annoyed by the remark, "Well, Captain, I see you are dating a devoted Knight of the Jedi Order" he retorted.

Barriss becomes concerned, "What's the matter with that?" James asked. Anakin gets angry, "JEDI SHOULDN'T HAVE ANY ATTRACTIONS, IT'S AGAINST OUR CODE!" he yells. This attracted the crowd, "Anakin, you need to calm down now" Obi-Wan says. Anakin looks at James, he then breathes.

"Fine, but this isn't ov-" Anakin was interrupted by the king, "I would like for James Cutter and Forgo to come up" Dendup says. Soon both officers walk on the stage as the audience amassed around it. Dendup then turn to them, "I would like to announce the UNSC and Onderon have signed a pact, a Pact like no other" Dendup says.

The Queen of Naboo steps up, "What treaty do you speak of?" she asked. James steps forward, "A chance to leave the War by leaving the Republic" he says. The crowd gasped in shock, "Do you know what happens if we do that?" a male Togurta asked.

"I do, but why be stuck with the Republic when we can do what they can't" James asked. "And how can you prove that?" Palpatine asked as he and a squad of 501st marched in. Cutter steps up, "James, would you like to test our ability?" he asked. "IS she in position?" James asked, Cutter nods in agreement.

Over Geonosis, _**Paris**_ and _**Spirit of Fire**_ hover in the planet's orbit. Richard watched from the Frigate's bridge, "Have we received the order yet?" he asked. "Affirmative, Operation Scorch is a go" Sally says, Richard sent the order to the other Warship.

Soon, both ships launched missiles to all the hidden Droid Factories on the planet, destroying them. Over Gwori, UNSC Destroyers, ** _Halberd_** and **_Pioneer_** , attacked the Separatist Shipyards. They then destroyed the Separatist ships as they jumped out of hyperspace, killing everyone on board.

On the surface of Cato Neimoidia, the Marines and ODSTs from _**Epoch**_ attack the capital city. Engaging Droid forces on the platforms. Pelicans fly over firing Rocket pods, destroying Tanks and large rows of troops advancing against them. In the air, the UNSC Carrier attack the Frigates that hovers over the city. Eventually, the UNSC was able to claim victory over the Separatist Forces.

Over Felucia, Grievous waited in his Dreadnaught. Soon, he gets a call from Dooku. "General, seems you're alright" Dooku says, "What is the problem? You seem odd" Grievous says. "It's our new combatant, he destroyed many of our war capabilities, as of now, only you and your army are left" Dooku says. Grievous was furious, but soon calmed down. "What are your orders?" Grievous asked.

But before Dooku can respond, several UNSC ships jumps in front of him. In the Halcyon Cruiser, the captain nodded and pointed to the ship. Soon the four Cruisers fired a barrage of weaponry, disabling the Dreadnought.

Grievous ran to his fighter and took off, only to be shot down by a Longsword squadron. Back at the ballroom, James opened a map. "In thousands of systems, 10 Warships has destroyed about 89% of the Separatist Forces within a few hours.

We basically brought the Separatist on their knees" he says. Soon the Duchess of Mandalore, "Although I don't agree with your tactic, you have ended the war by taking the fight to them" she says.

James walks up to her, "We can handle any situation, without hesitation or conquering" he says. She smiles and turns to the crowd, "Mandalore will join James' Pact" she says. Soon the Twi'lek senator stands, "Ryloth will join his Pact" he says.

Soon many planets that doubted the Republic joined the UNSC, even some Separatist Planets joined him. He and Cutter soon sat down in satisfaction, but Palpatine leaving in anger with the Jedi and his guards.

Everybody soon clapped as a message came, the Video soon shows Dooku and the Separatist Council. "James Forgo, you have proved your might to the galaxy. So to show gratitude, the Separatist will give all resources to your military and your new planets" Dooku says. James smiles as Barriss kissed him, "And now we celebrate" Dendup says.

On the Republic Venator, Palpatine thinks as Obi-Wan and Anakin walk in. "A new power has been formed, we must prepare the Republic or face them" Palpatine says. Obi-Wan was about to speak, but Anakin stepped up. "I don't think the Senate would like another war" Anakin says, Palpatine turns to him.

"My boy, you don't get it as much as I do. A new power can change the politics of the Galaxy" He says."I guess I agree, but you might want to talk to the Council and the Senate before we think about this" Obi-Wan says.

Back at Onderon, James and his team plans on a new tactic. "With Onderon as our home planet, we should be able to have new ships ready" James says. "And getting home?" Lincoln asked, Richard steps up. "We've been missing for a long while, by now, we're declared Dead, and the Slipspace can't handle an universal travel without overloading" he says.

"You're right, they did it to Cutter and many Marines that was lost and we only got lucky by speed" A Captain says. "Alright then, thanks to your Sentinels. We should have a fleet of 30 Frigates and Destroyers ready within a month" Lincoln says. "And the Republic?" James asked, "They might view us as something dangerous" Cutter says. "Let them, because a new war is coming, and one that can cause many deaths" James says before leaving.


	22. Chapter 22: Mandalore

**Chapter 22: Mandalore**

Over Mandalore, **_UNSC Paris_** hovers above the city. The Onderonian Government had received a call of a Coup, UNSC troops are soon called in to handle it. In the hanger bay, James and a squad ODSTs prepare for an assault.

Soon John and two other Spartans walk in, they then grab their gear. "So, what did Satine say?" James asked, "We have permission to commence operation" John says. He then turns to James, "I have Douglas and Alice already there, they just need extraction" John says.

James attaches his Assault Rifle on his back, "That's good, Sally will have the Marines ready for us once we arrive" he says. James then enters his pod, the others soon enter theirs.

Once the Frigate is over the city, Richard counts down for drop. "Alright, Dropping in...3...2...1...DROP, DROP!" he ordered. Soon, several pods dropped from their bays, diving to the city center.

As they got close, they began to see Red and blue shells fire at each other. Many Kom'rk dropships shot each other down, adding more danger to the battle.

As they got close, James contacts Alice. "Did you get the Duchess?" he asked, "Negative, but we are retreating from the ongoing attacks. Their new leader is no joke" Alice says.

He can hear her panting and explosions, making him worry for his sister. "All pods, converge on the Spartan's position" James ordered. All pods moved right, diving towards Alice's positions.

Once they land, the pods opened up. The ODST/Spartan strike force push towards the Mandalorian Rebels, opening up a landing zone. As the Kom'rk flew in ready to attack, a Pelican fires it's rocket pods.

This destroys the Dropship and allowed the UNSC Dropship to land Marine Forces, Richard's Pelican soon land with them. "Richard, what's the problem?" James asked as he runs to him.

"It's worse than I expected, it's a full-blown Civil War. And we just jumped right into it" Richard says. He looked through his monitor, he then pulls up two combatants.

"It's between the ones loyal to Duchess Satine and the Death Watch led by Darth Maul" He says. James looks through it, "What about Satine?" he asked. "Sadly, I got reports that she's critically injured, but alive" Richard says. James sighs in relief, he then pulls out his hilt of the sword.

Within an hour, Obi-Wan, Bo-Katan and her soldiers hold a line as the transport lands. "Master Kenobi, you need to get out of here and warn the Republic" she says. "I'll do my b-" Obi-wan says as a Pelican arrives firing its M370 cannon. Soon Soldiers deployed as they fired on the Red Mandalorians, a soldier then ran to Bo-Katan.

"Are you Sister with Satine?" he asked, "Yes, why?" Bo-Katan asked. "Sergeant Adam Wills of the UNSC detachment, I'm here to help" Adam says, "Good, can you help clear these guys out?" she asked.

"Bring her in" Adam order, soon a Booster fighter darts towards them. It soon fired it's machine guns at the jet troopers, the gunner of the fighter strafe the ground as it passes.

Bo-Katan looks back at Adam, "Impressive, I guess she made the right choice" she says. She then waved to her troops, "All Mandalorians, move in" She ordered. Adam turns to his Marines, "You know the drill, push these guys out the city" he ordered. The Marines salute and then pushed at the Mandalorians.

In the throne room, James marched in as Maul waits. As he enters, he made a fist and decomposed the two troopers ready to kill him. "Darth Maul, I've heard a lot about you" He says.

Maul stands up as his brother, Savage Oppress, steps forward, "Then you know how I feel about you" he says. They both soon charged at him, James responds by activating his two swords and block them.

He then pushed them off and knock his brother away, he then attacks Maul. The Sith Lord responded by lifting James and pushing him to the ceiling, James throws one of his swords at Maul. Causing Maul to dodge it, breaking his concentration.

James then lands and charges at Maul, only for his Brother to block him. Savage then tries to twist his sword, but James summons his other sword and stabs him in the chest.

Killing him instantly, Maul grows angry of his brother's death. "You will pay with that, with your life!" Maul says. But before he can charge him, he stops as a man walks in. He laughs as James stay in his stance, "My boy, you have caused a ton of trouble for me" the cloaked man says.

He then smiles as he tighten his grip on Maul, causing him to gasp for air. "Who are you?" James asked, the man turns to him.

"I am Darth Sidious, the main reason why the Clone War exist" he says, "But it's over, I destroyed everything the Separatist can use. Now we have total control" James retorted

"Sure. But, maybe you're not much of a problem as I expected" Sidious says. James stands up as he reaches his hand out, soon Maul was in his grip and was decomposed on site. Mauk screams as his body turns from flesh to orange particles, then to ashes. James then turns to Sidious, his eyes red with power.

"Maybe you should do some studying before we meet" he says, he then whips his sword at the Dark Lord. Sidious dodges as James charges at him, only to be deflected by Sidious' crimson lightsaber. Sidious then sliced upward, cutting James' chestplate.

He then was knocked out toward the balcony, "I need a Pelican" James says. "Pelican will be deployed, just hang on. Please" Cortana says, "I'll try" James says as Sidious jumps down to him.

In orbit, the Paris-class Frigate overlooks the entire battle. Barriss stays in the hanger with her ODST suit on, waiting to be called. Sally notices the fear in her, "Barriss" she says. Barriss looks at her, "Yes Ma'am?" she looks at the Commander. "Are you alright?" Sally asked, "I'm fine, just thinking" Barriss says.

Sally nods at her, "Don't worry, he'll be fine" she says. Barriss' eyes widen in shock, "How did you-" Sally raised her hand. "Many people had that fear, especially when someone you love is endangered" she began to think. "Well, he risked his life so many times, I'm just scared that he'll die" Barriss says, The alarm blared loudly. "What the hell, what's going on?" Sally asked. Soon Cortana appears, "James is endangered, he's currently engaged with a FUCKING SITH LORD" she says.

James then tries to strike at him, only for Sidious to dodge and slice through his abdomen. "You have power, but do you have the means to control it" Sidious says as he shoots lighting at James.

The blast knocked James to the wall, damaging his armor. Sidious walks up to him, he then blasts a massive attack on James. James screams in pain as electricity flows into him, "Maybe the Forerunners never updated you" Sidious says. He shoots another blast, "Your kind is unwelcome, yet here you are" Sidious added.

"But, Killing you will be the start!" he says before a bullet flew past him. The Dark Lord turns to see a Pelican flying towards him, he then turn to see the battle was over. "Until we meet again" Sidious says, he then runs into the darkness.

As the sun comes to James, his injuries can be seen in the light. Several gashes across his armor, his body scorned by Force lighting. Once the Pelican lands, Barriss runs out to him. "James? James?! Captain Forgo!" Barriss yelled, but James' eyes flickered as he drifts off.

'Hmph, I guess the last thing I'll see is Barriss' beautiful face' he thought as everything went to black. He then hears her calling him one last time, "JAMES!".


	23. Chapter 23: Declaration of War

**Chapter 23: Declaration of War**

James' eyes open as he wakes up. He then looks around for a moment, "What happened?" he groaned. He tries to lean forward, only for the pain to stop him. He looks down at his chest, only to see bandages covering it.

He tries one more time, succeeding this time. He then looks around, "Onderon?" He asked himself. He then walks out the room, only to walk into Barriss. "Ow, watch where you-" She looks to see James, "Well, is that how I'm greeted" James asked.

Barriss smiles as she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. James wraps his free hand around her, holding her tightly as they kissed. They soon parted, but kept their foreheads on each other. "I'm glad you survived" Barriss says, James smiled at her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, Barriss looks up to him. "Because your injuries were fatal, if I didn't start the healing. You've died when we land on the Frigate" she says. She then looks away from him, "I can't lose you, I never want too" She began to cry. James hugs her, holding her as she cries on his chest.

"I'm still here, I'm fine" James says, soon he hears the door open. He turns to see John and Alice walk in, "Seems you're better than I thought" Alice says. "Yeah, but I might be out of the fight for a while" James says.

"You did take a ton of damage, you were also at death's door" John says, "I know, but now. We have a problem" James says. Richard walks in with his datapad, Lincoln soon followed as he closed the door. "We do have a problem, alright" Richard says. James and the others look at him, "What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"The Republic Senate has asked for blood, calling our operation an Invasion. Within the two months you was out, they pushed closer to war." Richard says. "Damn, is Satine alright?" James asked, "Yes, she and Cutter are there now" Richard says. "So is the _**Spirit of Fire**_ , _**Canberra**_ , _**Paris**_ , and _ **Valiant**_ just in case" Lincoln says with a smile.

In the Republic Senate, the senators debate on the issue. "They had no right to interfere!" One says, "But Mandalore is in UNSC Space, and they have the right to intervene, if they must!" a older woman says.

"Mon Mothma, you might not understand this. But they are barbarians trying to make a Government" a Rodian Senator says. "Those Barbarians did something we couldn't do in years" Mothma says. "No need to defend us" A male voice says, the entire Senate turns to Captain Cutter and Satine. "Of course, I bet they came with a fleet too" a random Senator says.

Soon Senator steps in, silencing the crowd. "As I see it, with Satine here, she can clear up this issue" the woman says. "Thank you, Padme. As you can tell, the UNSC Forces have joined in the Civil War. The people even voted on our support and allegiance to this group, Because of this. They Have That Right" Satine says.

"By that means, We have occupied the territories of both Neutral and Separatist Systems. All we want is peace between us, but if not. We won't be afraid to use force, especially against scumy Senators that sit on their ass. As of now, we will be independent from the Republic. All ready to defend the UNSC" Cutter says.

This concerns the Senate as Cutter and Satine left, soon causing panic. "This has to be a declaration of war, he can't just hold those systems" the Mon Calamari says. "They have ships that can turn ours into scrap metal, we have no choice" Padme yells.

Back on Onderon, James and the others watched. "It's up for Chancellor now" the Announcer says. Palpatine steps up, "I see your displeasure, but please understand. While the UNSC holds many territories, but they hold unstable regions" he says.

As they continue, James sees where it was going and stepped out. Barriss soon followed when she noticed, following James out. As they walked, James sighs in frustration. "Something wrong?" she asked, "The Republic is stepping towards war, and I can't sit on my ass all day" James says.

He then walked into his Armory, he then contacted Cortana. "What's the news" he asked, "Well, after the Chancellor talked, they came to a vote" Cortana says. "What's the vote?" James asked, "Well, let's say luckily, our Diplomatic Fleet has left. Because we are officially at war" she says in disappointment. "Contact Cutter, have him assemble the fleet, Contact Sally, have her gather our troops" he ordered.

"You got it, I'm getting on that" she says before disappearing. James sighs as he grabs his gel-suit, soon Barriss walks in. "James?" she asked, "Yeah, what's wrong?" he turns to her.

She then steps towards him, wrapping her arms around herself. "Barriss?" He drops the suit and walked to her, she places her head on his chest.

"So, this is it, isn't it?" She asked, James thinks for a moment. "Do you still swear allegiance to the Jedi Order?" he asked, Barriss stays quiet. James lets go of her, "Barriss?" He becomes concerned, Barriss then smiles at him.

"No, I like being with you. And your culture is... is... is magnificent. " Barriss' eyes began to tear. "I want to stay with you, for the rest of my life" She says. James smiles as they kissed, then they hold each other for a moment.

"You know, we should get some alone time. Before we are deployed" Barriss says. James contacts Cortana, "Hey Core, can you make sure no one intrudes and stay away from here for a moment?" He asked. Cortana appears with her arms folded, "I'll do it, but don't call me Core anymore. Makes me uncomfortable" she says.

She then vanishes as the door locks, James and Barriss look at each other. "Perfect" She says as she removes her shirt, revealing her breast to him.

They then kiss once more as James lifts her to the counter, going between her legs. "James..." Barriss says softly, James looks at her and kisses her.

He then began to suck on her breast, licking on her nipples as they are in his mouth. He then kiss down her body, causing Barriss to moan softly.

Once he removes her pants, Barriss pulls him back up and buckle his pants. "I want you now" She says as she pulls him in, allowing him inside of her.

As he begins to thrust, she digs her nails into him. Each thrust pushes her to her limit, eventually causing her to orgasm. James returns the favor as he grunts, they then kiss as James' alarm beeped.

James gets off of Barriss as she grabs her clothes, "Forgo here?" He says. "Captain, they needed the _**Paris**_ over at Cato Nemeidio. They got reports of a fleet massing for an invasion there" Richard says.


	24. Chapter 24: Feelings of War

**Chapter 24:** **Feelings in War**

A week after the Declaration, the Republic launch an attack over Cato Neimodia. Four Venator Cruisers warps near orbit near the UNSC Orbital Station. The Neimodian Admiral looks outside, "Republic Ships, how long will the fleet arrive?" He asked. "They will arrive in a hour, but until then, the Garrison and _**Paris**_ are all we have" The crewman says. Soon the Venators open fired, attacking the station.

In the Bridge of the _**Renegade**_ , Ahsoka watched as her Cruiser attacks the station. "Have the Fist get ready, my Master doesn't like waiting" she orders. Soon her ship shook, Ahsoka turns to the approaching UNSC ships. One of them was commanded by James, "Forgo, if I can't have you. No one does" she says.

In the _**Paris**_ , James stands in his bridge. "Sally, get our Marines ready. Adam, prepare our weapons" he ordered. "Yes sir" Sally says as she ran out, Adam nods as he prepped the Frigate's weapons. Soon the 55mm cannons fired at the closest ship, heavily damaging it. The MAC cannon was turned to the ship next to it, only for the Frigate to take several hits. James turns as a red starfighter fly out the hanger of the _**Renegade**_ , "Get my fighter ready" he orders before running out.

Ahsoka flies her fighter as her squadron forms upon her, she then remembers when she got her fleet.

 _Flashback_ _: Five Days Ago_

 _Ahsoka sat on her bed upset, she has recently heard of the war. This made her wonder of her loyalty, but her thoughts were interrupted. She turns to see Anakin walk in, "Something wrong?" he asked. "Oh nothing, just thinking" she quickly wiped a tear away. Anakin sighs as he sits next to her, "You know, Obi-Wan could be right" he says._

 _Ahsoka stayed quiet, Anakin turns to her. "Do you love him?" he asked, Ahsoka nods in agreement. "I see, I guess I was wrong" Anakin gets up, "Well, I come to tell you congratulation" he says. "Why?" she asked, "Follow me, and you'll see" he says._

 _In the Chambers, Ahsoka walks in with Anakin. Soon the lights turn off, Ahsoka looks around. "Master?" she asked, "Anakin will no longer be your master" Windu says. "What do you mean?" Ahsoka was afraid, "You've grown, you have done things for the Republic that no one has done" Obi-Wan says._

 _Soon the Masters turned on their lightsabers, "Padawan Ahsoka Tano, no more, Jedi Knight, you will be" Yoda says. Ahsoka's eyes widen in shock, "Kneel forward, you must" he says. She does as commanded, Yoda then knights her with his lightsaber. He then cuts off her braid, "You're now a knight" Windu says as the lights turn on._

 _A Day later, Ahsoka rides the Transport with Anakin as she arrives at her command ship. The **Renegade**_. _They soon land in the staging area, her Commander walks up to her. He wore the same stripes and setup as Rex, but his helmet is like a regular trooper._

 _"I'm Commander Appo, I'm your second in command of the 501st detachment, Toguta's Fist" Appo says, he extends a hand. Ahsoka does the same, "Commander Tano, nice to meet you" she says. Appo chuckles at her, "What's funny?" she asked._

 _"Last I checked, Tano was a General" he says, Ahsoka thinks then smiles. "I guess I'm the General then, so let's get these soldiers ready" She ordered. Appo nods as he turns to the Battalion behind him, "You hear the General, move it" he orders. They salute then marches away, walking to the landed Cruiser._

 _Present:_

Ahsoka's droid soon detects something, breaking her thoughts. She turns to see several Booster fighters fly to her, James leading the attack. "Jackpot, Keep the others busy. I got the leader" she ordered. She then activates her afterburn, charging at the attacking UNSC. James notices and breaks away from his squadron, causing Ahsoka to follow. She then fires her guns at him, but misses him.

James chuckles at her, "Terrible shot are we?" he asked. Ahsoka grew angry as she fires her missiles, James flew towards the Star Destroyer. Flying through the Subhangers, causing her missiles to destroy everything inside.

"Shit" he says as he turns his Booster toward her, he then fires his missiles at her. Only for Ahsoka to dodge them, then turn right to fire at him again.

Soon, Ahsoka's comlink beeped. "What is it?!" She demanded, "Ma'am, we have a UNSC Task Force arriving to the system. We don't stand a chance at this point" Appo says.

Ahsoka looks over to see two Cruisers and four Frigates jumping into the system, "Fine, how many ships do we have left?" she asked.

"Only two out of the four Cruisers are fine, one is heavily damaged, the other is destroyed" Appo says.

"Damn it, Appo, order the retreat, we can't hold out like this" Ahsoka says. She turns her fighter back to her Command Cruiser and lands, her fleet the left the system.

Leaving James to wonder in curiousity, "Who was that?" he asked before returning to the ship.

In her Cruiser, Ahsoka used the force to unleash her anger inside her quarters. Destroying much of her room by throwing and smashing, she then sat on her destroyed bed.

Ahsoka place her hands on her face and weeped, this caught Appo's attention. He then walked in and closed the door, sitting next to her. "General?" He takes off his helmet, Ahsoka turn to him. Her eyes red from crying, "Not right now, I'm not feeling well" she says.

"By the way you destroyed your room, I see what you mean" Appo stands up, he then extends his hand to Ahsoka. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up" He says.

In the Refresher, Appo stands at the door as Ahsoka cleans herself. "Commander, can I ask you something?" She asked as she rubbed her Lekku, "Anything you want, I can answer as best as possible" He says.

"How can I find true love?" She asked, Appo turns to the door. "General, that's something I never dealt with before" He answered. Ahsoka sighs in frustration, slouching onto the wall. "I know, its just... I fell in love with someone" she says.

Appo was surprised, but unfazed by the statement. "Did he or she die recently or captured?" he asked, "No, more like fought against us" she says. Appo was lost in his mind, 'Why would a Jedi fall for someone that is the enemy' he thought.

"He was James Forgo, Captain of the UNSC Fleets" Ahsoka wraps a towel around her. "You mean the Captain of the _**Paris**_?" he asked. "Yes, we both have feelings for each other. But he and Barriss was dating by then" Ahsoka walks out the Refresher.

"You mean, Commander Offee?" Appo asked, Ahsoka nods at him. Appo rubbed his head, "Well, if he still has feelings, he does a good job of not showing it" He says.

"Yeah, but maybe if we're on ground. it could change" Ahsoka says, "Or he could put a bullet in that skull of yours" Appo put his helmet on. "True, but only time will tell" Ahsoka says as she walks to her closet. "So, in the mean time, can I have some privacy" she asked, Appo nods as he leaves the room.


	25. Chapter 25: One Year Later

**Chapter 25: One Year Later**

On Coruscant, Palpatine looks out the window before walking away. He sits on his chair as he plans his next move, hoping it gives him the victory needed. 'The Republic was able to get peace, but not the way I want it' he thought. It took him so much effort to make the UNSC the enemy to the Republic, but not by barbaric ways. Their system was too advanced, but by how they acted on the Mandalorians.

Sure, if they haven't intervened. He wouldn't still be in power, but that doesn't mean he can't be removed. "Another war was forced on them, my last and daring opportunity to act or lose" he says. But he knows one thing, if the UNSC gain an ultimate victory over the Republic. OR if the UNSC found out about his secret identity and spreads it. Then he'll lose his power, but maybe, just maybe. An offensive won't have to be a Republic victory, could be a way to keep the UNSC at bay. Just for a while...

He hears a knock on his door, "Come in" he says. Soon, Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Yoda walk in. "Master Yoda, so nice to see you. And you too Anakin" Palpatine says. "Grateful, we are. Call for us, you have?" Yoda asked, "Yes, I have decided on an attack. An invasion that although can seem impossible. Could be beneficial" Palpatine says. "And what that might be? Because they have fleets all over their territory" Obi-Wan says.

Palpatine smiles at him, concerning Ahsoka. "We'll have the Republic's finest ships attack Onderon" he says. This shock Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Ahsoka. "You mean their capital? That planet has the United Nations' most lethal ships there" Ahsoka says. "And they are more numerous there, an operation like that can get us killed" Obi-Wan says.

"That's if we don't send this" Palpatine says as he pressed a button, soon a massive ship appears. "The Mandator-II class Dreadnought" Anakin says, "You know this ship?" Obi-Wan asked. "Yes, I have actually looked into her construction. But was recalled before she's completed" Anakin says.

"Yes, but luckliy, she is completed" Palpatine says, "Well, where is it?" Anakin asked. "Stand down, you must. Skywalker" Yoda says, "No worries, the ship should arrive... now" Palpatine says as a large roar was heard. The Jedi looked outside to see a massive ship hover above, "How many troops can she carry?" Anakin asked. Palpatine smiles "About 11 Legions alone, but the United Nations might have more planetside" he says.

Palpatine then turn to Yoda, "I would like Skywalker to lead the invasion" he says. Yoda looks at Anakin, then thinks for a moment. "Skywalker lead the invasion, he will" he says. "Thank you, Master" Anakin says, "Accompany you, Tano and Kenobi will" Yoda says. "But Master, h-" Ahsoka was interrupted when Yoda raised his hand. He then turns to her and smiles, she can feel him in her mind. 'Forgo, I know of. Not safe, the Temple is" he says. Ahsoka nod as Anakin and Obi-Wan left the room, leaving Yoda in concern.

Over Onderon, Cutter watched from the Orbital station. Soon Satine walks in with James, "How was the offensive on Antar?" Cutter asked. "Easier than expected, I was able to get the small Republic Fleet from there" James says. "Alright, we are off to a good start. And since you're here, we should put you up to the planning" Cutter says. James becomes confused, "Planning of what?" he asked.

The holomap of the galaxy appears, showing both UNSC and Republic forces. Soon Lincoln, Richard, Satine, James, and Cutter gathered around. "Operation Dagger, We'll launch an all-out strike on here. Alderran, this will serve as a distraction" Lincoln says as he walks up. He then swipes his pad, "While that happens, we'll have you and a small fleet strike here, near Kuat. Once we arrive, we'll land on the surface to capture it. The fleet? They will be destroying the shipyards" Lincoln says,

"Well, we might have to cancel the plan" Richard says, "Why? What's the issue?" Lincoln says. Richard zoom the map from Kuat to Onderon, soon 5 Venators and 12 Acclamator Warships are shown. "A Republic invasion fleet? That's 205,000 troops" Satine says, "Yeah, but we do have 250,000 Regulars on the surface" James says.

"That won't matter, they are only here to make a beachhead. We have an even larger fleet, this one has a capital ship the same size as the CAS-class Carrier" Richard says. "That's the Republic's secret weapon, they called it the **_Pride of Core_** " Satine says.

James turns to her, "You know it?" James asked. "Only what Padme told me, it's supposed to be the Republic's ultimate weapon, 8,000 meters and can carry" Satine says. James looks at the map, "So we have over 306,000 soldiers landing?" he asked. Lincoln nods in agreement, "Cutter, permission to take command?" he soon asked. "Permission confirmed, you'll be working with James and his troops on this defense" Cutter says.

James nods as he leaves the room. On the surface, Sally rides on top of a Grizzly Battle Tanks as her column moves to the capital. "Why would the Republic strike here? Isn't it a bit early for that?" A Marine asked. "The Republic want a quick victory, might make sense only because this war lasted a while" Sally says. Soon her tank stops as it enters a base, she turns to see a Pelican landing nearby. Soon Barriss walks out with a bundled towel, turning to the approaching Tank Column.

"Commander Williams, how are you today?" Barriss asked as she holds a child. Sally jumps off her tank, "I'm fine, why did you bring your daughter?" she says as she walks up to Barriss. "I couldn't find a babysitter, but I heard something was up" Barriss looks confused, "Yeah, we have intel that the Republic is launching a large desperate attack here, over 306,000 troops" Sally says. "That's nearly 1/10 of the Clone Army" Barriss says.

Sally looks at Barriss and notices she seems weak, "That's not the only thing shocking" she says. Barriss looks down, "Well, I thought me and James could have a family. And maybe he'll retire.." Barriss looks away. Sally places a hand on Barriss' shoulder, "Don't worry, James might have an excuse to leave" she says. She then runs to her troops as Barriss thinks, looking up in the air.


	26. Chapter 26: Invasion of Onderon

**v Chapter 26: Invasion of Onderon**

In the Mandator-class Dreadnought, Anakin walks into the bridge with his Captain. "So, are we ready to land troops?" he asked, "Yes sir, our LAATs are waiting on your order" Rex says.

Soon Ahsoka walks in, Anakin turns to her and smirks. "Well look at the new General, how does it feel?" he asked. "Nothing is different to me, it just seems like it happened so fast. And now we can end the war" Ahsoka says. Anakin nods to her, "We can reunite the galaxy again, and this time, avoid a war" he says.

Anakin looks out to the hyperspace lane, looking at the five Venators in front. 'I hope this can end the war' he thought. Soon Luminara walks up to him, "Skywalker?" she asked. "Something bothering you, Master?" Anakin asked.

"It's my padawan, what if things happened?" She asked, "As a Knight, all I can say is that it's your judgement" he says. Luminara nods at him and leaves, Anakin activates his wrist comm. "Rex, I need a favor" he asked, "What's that General?" Rex asked.

Over near Onderon, several Frigates and Destroyers mass up as the Cruisers jumped into the system. Cutter watched as he can only mass up to 30 Frigates, 12 Destroyers and a few Cruisers. "Fleet's getting smaller, where's **_Epoch_**?" he asked, Satine looks on the map, "She coming here with two additional Cruisers, is this enough?" she asked. "It's good enough, don't call any more ships" he orders.

In his home Armory, James looks at a black experimental suit with a black cloak attacted to it. Cortana soon actives and turns to him, "staring at the suit?" she asked. "I feel it's time to test this thing, maybe see if mixing Forerunner into our tech was a good idea" James says.

The suit looks more like the uniform Assassin wore in the 19th century, it also has gauntlets with blade attachments. "Alright, here goes" he says.

An hour later, James walks out in his new suit. He then put his arms to his side, attaching his sword hilts to his wrist. He then activates them as they moved downward, "Well, will this help fight them?" Cortana asked. Before James can answer, the alarm sounds.

In orbit, several Venators appear launching fighters. Soon the Dreadnought jumps into the system, pouring heavy laser fire to a Cruiser. Destroying it. This shook Cutter and Lincoln, "Have those MAC guns firing at that damn Dreadnought!" Cutter ordered.

Soon the Orbital Stations began firing MAC shells at the warship, lightly damaging it. The massive warship continues towards the planet, passing the Orbital Stations. In the hanger, Ahsoka and Appo board the gunship. "Alright, our mission is to capture or kill King Dendup. If captured, we can bargain for peace with the UNSC" Ahsoka says, "And if he fights?" Appo asked. "Then let's hope he can take blaster fire" she says as the blast doors open. Watching as they fly through cannon and missile fire.

On the Ground, Sally watch through her binoculars as the Gunships approach. She raised her hand, "Ready! Fire!" She ordered while swinging downward. Soon the Scorpion Tanks fired continuously at the Republic Troops, destroying a few transports. The Gunships soon land as a wave of Clone troopers charge the UNSC line, shooting at them as the Marines returned fire. Sally pulls out her Battle Rifle as she fired at them, taking them out one by one.

One Clone trooper charged at her with a Knife out, stabbing her in the stomach. She yelps in pain as the knife digs into her, making her lose blood. She falls down with him on top, he gets up and looks down at her. "Now I'm going to enjoy this" he says, he then brings the knife down to her as she covers her face. Only to be lifted in the air and decomposed, dust falling on Sally.

Sally looks over to a dark figure in a black cloak walks to her, his helmet looks down at her. Gold visor covering his emotion, "Sally, can you walk?" he asked. "No, I can't move, my wou-" The man covers her mouth.

He then puts biofoam on her wound, allowing her to calm down. Sally looks at him again, "What are you?" she asked. "It's me, James. I'm testing this suit out" he says as an ODST picks her up. "Take her back to the city, I'm going after the commander" he ordered.

After Sally was removed, James pulls out his DMR and began firing. Shooting the Clone Troopers as they approach, killing them instantly. He continues walking forward as Marines follow behind him, clearing any flanks he ignored.

As the battle fought on, Luminara waited in her Gunship with her troops. She then felt something nearby, she turns to the pilot. "Soldier, have our men break formation and head to this area" She says. She gave him the coordinates, resulting in him turning right away from the battle to where she needs to go. The Gunships soon approach a massive house about 20 miles from the battlefield.

As they got closer, several Anti-Air guns activated and open fire. Taking out two Gunships and damaging the others, "I grow tired of this" Luminara claims. She then activates her Lightsaber and jump from the Gunship, landing on top of a Artillery before cutting down UNSC personal. She then sees a Grizzly Tank moving towards her, firing its machine guns at her. But before it can fire its main cannons, she throws a piece of the AA gun at it. Rendering it inoperable, she then walks into the house.

As the battle goes on, James continues to engage the Clone Army. He then comes across Ahsoka, James reattached his DMR and looks at her. "Ahsoka?" he asked, "James" she growls. James pulls out his swords, "Ahsoka, please stand down. We can end this war peacefully, without blood" he claims.

Ahsoka pulls out her lightsaber, "This isn't about the war, this is about us" she says. James looks confused, "What do you mean?" he asked. Ahsoka's eyes water, tears soon streamed down her face. "You don't get it, you never had... You never loved me, only Barriss" she says. James held his hand, alerting the Marines to stand down. "I loved Barriss because without her, I would've became dangerous. Even to you" James says. This angers Ahsoka, resulting in her activating her Lightsabers. But before she can attack, a Gunship flew in and fired its beams at the Marines behind James.

They retreat to avoid the fire, leaving James alone. The Gunship soon lands as Luminara jumps out, throwing a woman out. That woman was Barriss Offee, "Barriss!" Jame steps to her. Only for Luminara to activate her blade near her neck, "James, you know how this end. Surrender, she lives. Don't and she diesg" he says.

James looks at her, then to Barriss. "Don't worry James, our Daughter is safe with James" she says. Ahsoka's eyes widen as Luminara grew angry, raising Barriss in the air. James was about to charge with a bolt hit's his shoulder, knocking him down.

Soon Clone Troopers ran out and hold him down, forcing him to watch Luminara. The woman move Barriss in front of her, allowing James to see Barriss' face one last time. Barriss mouth the words to him, 'I'm sorry' before being impaled by Luminara. "NO!" James yelled as a Trooper hits him, causing Ahsoka to weep as she falls to her knees.

Luminara takes off James' helmet and lifts him by his hair, "My Padawan is now gone, sadly. But I can take her child as my new one". She pulls James closer to her, "Maybe make the baby forget you existed" she says. But as she raise her blade, Ahsoka jumps in and nearly impales her. Only for Luminara to slice Ahsoka's left arm off, Ahsoka yells as she falls to the ground. Holding the stub of her arm in pain, James' eyes turn red as anger builds in him.

He then creates a blast that blew all the Clone troopers away, decomposing them in the process. James then puts on his helmet, looking at Ahsoka in anger. Then turning to Luminara as he summons Ahsoka's lightsaber, charging at her at vicious speed. Luminara tries to block his strikes, she then knocks him into a nearby tree. Jumping at him with extreme velocity, James sees this and dodges the attack. Landing a few feet from her, Luminara gets up and turns to him.

"Barriss was like a daughter to me, and you had sex with her. Forced her out the order. Then turn against me!" She says in anger. "Barriss made her choice three years ago, she wanted a love life. Not to be a Drone" James says. This angered Luminara as she charges James, striking at him at lighting speed. James blocks each strike, pushing her away from him.

But as he done so, Luminara cuts both of Ahsoka's lightsabers in half. Making them useless to him, James then pulled each hilt from his wrist. Activating them to show a orange blade, the color of the Forerunner's weapons. Luminara charges at him again, swinging inaccurately at James. Allowing James to dodge each strike before swinging his blade inward, cutting off Luminara's right hand.

She screams in agony, but soon recovers and charges at him again. Using the Force to retract her lightsaber, she swings at him again. This time cutting into his armor, forming a wound on his abdomen to his chest. She then swing again, making a cut on his helmet. James red eye can be seen through the burnt glass, he stares into her. Causing her abilities to be cut off, Luminara tries to attack him one last time.

Only for him to grab her arm, he then looks at her as her anger turns into fear. Luminara began to sob as James looks at her, only for him to let her go. She becomes shock by his actions, "Why didn't you kill me?" she asked. James turns to her, "Because, killing you won't solve anything. It won't bring Barriss back.." he looks away. "You have honor, James Forgo" she says, James looks at her as his eyes turn brown. "Honor means nothing in War, the Jedi lost that during the Clone Wars" he says.

James walks up to Ahsoka who's still holding her arm, curled up in a fetal position. He looks at her as she weeps next to Barriss, soon the Marines ran up to them. "Sir, what are your orders?" the Major asked, James looks at them with a disappointment. "Subdue Luminara and Ahsoka, make sure they get medical attention" James ordered, "And her?" the Major points at Barriss. "Prep a room for her, I want her cleaned up" he says. Soon an alert came, the Republic retreated from high casualties. James looks up and sighs, looking back at Barriss' corpse before walking away.

 ** _That's the last part of Act I. Act II will be available shorty, sorry for the wait. Comment if you like_**


	27. Act II, Chapter 1: Redemption

**Act II, Chapter 1: Redemption**

Two months passed since the massive battle, the lost was a huge blow to the Republic. Causing Political issues within the Senate and the Jedi Order, while leaving the UNSC to mourn for their dead. On the **_Resolute_** , Anakin sat in his quarters, depressed over leaving Ahsoka on Onderon. Soon, Obi-Wan walks in looking down on him, "Anakin?" he asked as he sat next to him. "Anakin, is this about Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked as he sat next to him.

"I couldn't believe we lost like this, we lost two jedi, several ships and thousands of troops" Anakin says. Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder, "We had the advantage, but Luminara let her emotion get to her" he says. "And Ahsoka?" Anakin asked, looking at his Master. "Ahsoka was injured, resulting her getting captured during the battle" Obi-Wan says. Anakin clutched his fist tightly, tears streaming down his face.

"I should've saved her" Anakin says as he calms down, "And you would be dead" Obi-Wan says. "How would you know? You called us away from Battle" Anakin says as he turns to his Master. "That's because I found out about something, the UNSC had known about our invasion" Obi-Wan says. Anakin raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Ever wonder why we see build up of ships whenever we check Onderon? That's them doing Drills, what's worst is that a few Civilian ships that got close to our fleets were actually Spies" Obi-Wan rubs his beard. "When did you find out?" Anakin asked, "During the battle, I went on the other side of the planet to take out a shipyard, along with an entire strike force" Obi-Wan says.

He then turn to Anakin, "They had a massive fleet escorting 10 Carriers that jumped in the system" Obi-Wan says. Anakin became shocked, "How could they mobilize so fast, were they on stand by?" he asked. Obi-Wan shook his head side-by-side, "Turns out they was in other battles, but since a small Task Force is as powerful as an entire Venator Battle Group. They had the Forces needed" Obi-Wan says.

* * *

In the Onderonian Prison, James walks up to the hall. As he approach, two Marines stand guard in front of a Prisoner. Soon Richard walks up to him, "Should we trust her? She was one of their best Commanders" He asked. "I want to help her personally, maybe it helps let her see" James says. Richard nods as the guards step aside, Ahsoka was soon shoved forward. James studies her, trying to see how she is. He noticed that she's wearing a ragged gown, no replacement arm, and scars from the battle.

James walks up to her, "Ahsoka?" he asked. Ahsoka looks down, trying to not look at him. James looks at her collar, he then turns to his men. "I need some privacy" he says. Richard and the Marines nods and leaves the room, leaving James and Ahsoka alone. James turns back to her, "Hey, it's me. James" he says as he lifts her head. "James..." she looks at him as she began to cry, James hugs her tightly. He then let her go, but leaving his hands on her shoulders. "I'm taking you home, you don't deserve this" James says.

"How are you so forgiving? I got Barriss killed, I was about to kill you" Ahsoka says. James shook his head, "That doesn't matter, High Command is willing to let you go" James says. Ahsoka smiles a little, but she then frowns. "What's the catch?" she asked, "You work with us, or pledge your loyalty..." James says. Ahsoka looks over to Luminara, who sat in the cell with her knees to her head. "What about her?" Ahsoka asked, James looks towards her. "Until she can be of use, we have to keep her in here" he says.

Ahsoka smiles at him, she then drew closer. She stands on her toes and kissed him, James returns the kissed as he wrap his arms around her. They hold their kiss for a while before parting, "I'm willing to be an asset to the UNSC" Ahsoka says. James smiles as he lifts Ahsoka in the air, they then kissed again. James turns to Richard as he walks back in, carrying James' daughter Kia. "So, did she agree?" Richard asked, James nods in happiness.

"Alright then, let's get her in some new clothes" Richard says. Kia then began to lean towards Ahsoka, begging her to hold the baby. James looks at her, then got an idea. "Richard, hand Kia to Ahsoka" he ordered. Richard looks at him with a concerned look, "Are you sure, but if Ahso-" James gives a stern look. So Richard hands the child to Ahsoka, James helps her get a good hold on his child. Soon the child began to sleep in Ahsoka's arm, making Ahsoka's eyes water. James smiled at the sight.

* * *

In Coruscant, Palpatine looks over the galaxy map. He grows upset on how the UNSC Forces took so much ground, losing important planets to them. "Tarkin" Palpatine says, soon a older Admiral steps up. "I need you to take command along with Skywalker" The Chancellor says, "I'll do what must be done, your highness" Tarkin says.

He turns to Mace Windu, "I need much of your people off my military. Leave only Skywalker, Kota, Kenobi, and you. Along with any padawans you have" Palpatine says. The Jedi master nods as he walks to the door, "Also, make sure that those Padawans are given proper military training. It's time" Palpatine says. "I'll do what's request, Chancellor" Windu says. Leaving the Chancellor alone, he then grows angry. His other personality appears, "Maybe we should go after Mr. Forgo once again" Sidious says. "Might as well, this time, he will die" Palpatine says.


	28. Act II, Chapter 2: Ambush

**Act II, Chapter 2: Ambush**

A Week has passed as _**UNSC Paris** _hovers over Christophsis, reporting to an Republic staging area there. James straps on his Modified ODST suit, he then checks the systems. But as he do it, his suit shut down. "Again? What now?" he asked as he taps on his wrist TACPAD, he noticed that his armor is draining a ton of energy. Soon Ahsoka walks up to him in her UNSC Marine armor with trench coat attachment and her robotic arm, "Something wrong?" she asked. James blushes beneath his helmet, "Uh, yeah. My suit is having power trouble" he says.

Ahsoka looks around on his armor, she then notices something. "Maybe, if I switch the power source to the battery canister, it should supply power for at least a month. As for on and off, about 4 months. Hopefully this can be recharged, unless you have to carry several of them" Ahsoka says.

She disconnect some wires and reconnect others, allowing use of a internal canister in his back. Soon, his suit reached 100%. James tested this with a few punches, "Thanks, not only are you a capable fighter. But a great mechanic" He says. Ahsoka giggles to herself, "With the amount of hours spent on keeping our ships running, I have a few tricks" she says. James nods as he looks onto the planet from the window, "We know that we have a entire Legion down there, ready to fight them?" He asked.

Ahsoka looks down with him, "I know the truth, the Republic only wants control that's impossible to hold. Not without Billions dying" she says. She then holds herself, trying to not think of it. James grabs her real hand and hold it, "It's okay, if you need to stay, I'm alright with it" James says. Ahsoka shook her head then smiles, "I'm fine, just need to think for a moment" she says.

On the surface, four Pelicans fly towards the destroyed tower in the city center. Inside the leading dropship, James and Ahsoka look over the map. "Seem like the Republic Forces didn't expected us, but something's off" he says. Ahsoka looks over the map, "You're right, last time I was here. They had troops at least looking for trouble, but this is plain ignorance" Ahsoka says. As the Pelicans land, Marines began to pour out and surround the landing zone. Soon a Grizzly Tank are detached along with three Warthogs, they soon also set up a perimeter around the zone.

In the Towers, a Clone Sniper reports to the Generals. At the Republic Base, Anakin was leaned over the map of the city. "Sir, you might want to hear this" Rex says, Anakin takes the communicator. "Report" He ordered, "Sir, we found General Tano and she's assisting the enemy" the Sniper says. Anakin's heart drops as his eyes turn yellow for a moment, "Are you sure" he asked. When he got confirmation, he turns to his Captain. "Rex, gather the men, we are going to strike at them" Anakin ordered. Rex nods as he turns to the rest of Torrent Company, "You hear him, Move it!" he ordered.

Over at the Center, more equipment was dropped as it was made into makeshift base. As nightfall approaches, James and Ahsoka walked along side each other. "So, how does it feel to be in the UNSC compared to the Republic?" James asked. Ahsoka looks around, "You guys seem more organized and ready, like it's understandable" Ahsoka says. James looks around before looking at her, "Well, a two decade long war has that effect. Plus with Republic Forces acting suspicious, it's needed" he says.

But as they continued talking, a blue laser bolt was fired. Destroying a Warthog, soon Republic Clone Troopers appeared with a six-legged walker.

The walker fired it's main cannon and destroyed another warthog, soon the UNSC returned fire. James pulls out his DMR as he hands Ahsoka one of his sword hilts, she activates it and blocks a few bolt from her attackers. James and a few Marines began pushing against the Republic assault, Ahsoka led a few more and pushed them out their right flank.

"James, we got them on the run" She says, James soon respond. Gunfire can be heard from his side, "Don't let your pride get to you, they must have some shitty plan made" He says. James continued to attack, eventually breaking their lines. He and his men stopped as the Republic forces ran, "Well that was too easy" a Marine says. "I don't think so, Sergeant. Something is nagging me" James says.

Soon it got darker as a low humming sound was heard, James looks up to see a Venator Cruiser in low orbit. James press on his ear piece, "Richard, this is James. I need Longsword squadrons ASAP" he says. But before anyone could respond, the underbelly of the ship began to glow.

"Ah Shit, everyone fucking run! NOW!" James ordered, the UNSC troops began to retreat. Soon a blue beam was fired from the ship, strafing anything in its path. James dodges away from the laser as he felt a force knocking him away, James crashes into a building nearby.

As he tries to get up, a foot was sent to his head. Knocking his helmet off, he was then raised by a mechanical hand. James looks down to see an angry Anakin, the glow of the fire shows his hatred to James. "Well well, isn't this a surprise, Captain Forgo" Anakin says, he tighten his grip on James' neck. James began to gasp for air, "You shouldn't have come here, you've should've died from the place you was born" Anakin says. Anakin's hand tightens even more, James began to see darkness.

But before James can black out, a massive force pulse was sent his way. Knocking both Anakin and James away from each other, James blinks before looking up to Ahsoka. "James, are you okay?!" she asked, James coughed as he rubs his neck.

"If you hadn't come, he would've cracked my neck" James says. Ahsoka smiled at him, "At least you're breathing" she says. They soon turn to Anakin as he stands in front of the flames, he has his blue lightsaber activated. He slowly walks towards, James nods to Ahsoka as she nods back. They both activated their orange blades, charging at him at high speeds.

James attacks first, swing at him a few times. Causing Anakin blocks each strikes, pushing him with the force. But as Anakin does so, Ahsoka jumps over James with an overhead attack. Anakin blocks it on time, but was nearly sliced from his abdomen by James. Anakin soon began concentrating on blocking both attacks from Ahsoka and James, effectively holding them back. But then Ahsoka jumps back as James continue attacking, eventually jumping over him. Using her fast athletes to kick Anakin a few time before jumping back, allowing James to swing his blade at Anakin.

But soon Anakin twirls his blade, cutting James from his chest and pushing him into a building. Knocking him out, Ahsoka watches in shock before becoming angry. She then screamed a battlecry as she attacks him again, Anakin laughs as he blocks her attacks. "Just like Mortis, your attacks are not as precised" Anakin says as he breaks her leg, causing Ahsoka to yelp in pain.

She then attacks again, swinging at Anakin once again. Anakin dodges before grabbing her robotic arm and swinging his lightsaber downward, cutting it off. Ahsoka was then thrown to the ground, "This is something I feared, your love for this Barbaric Captain would blind you. But this?" Anakin says as he walks up to her. He then lifts her by her lekku, Ahsoka looks into his eyes.

She tries to find the Anakin she knew, but all she could see was they yellow eyes of hate. Anakin then hits her head on the Warthog wreckage, causing a gash on her forehead. As she grabs her knife and tries to stab him, Anakin grabs her arm and snaps it. He then swings the knife and stabs it in her stomach, causing Ahsoka to gasp. He then throws his old padawan on the ground, knocking her unconscious.

As she lays on the ground bleeding, Anakin use the force to summon his lightsaber. Once he has it, he activates it and held it over his head. As Anakin was preparing to kill her, James regain conscious and looks over. He sees Ahsoka on the ground, bleeding slowly. He then sees Anakin getting ready to cut her in half. James tries to help, but he couldn't move his leg. James turns to see debris on his right leg, keeping him down. James keeps trying to move, but the debris won't move. He looks back as Anakin raises the blade, reminding him on how Luminara was getting ready to kill Barriss.

"Fuck you, Fuck you FUCK YOU!" Was all he says before everything went black. Anakin was about to bring the blade down before a screech was heard, He then hears an explosion. Anakin turns to see James standing in a limp stance, soon two red dots appears. "Well, seems like I've awoken the beast" Anakin says, he soon walks over to him. Only to be stopped as something was happening to James' armor, Anakin watched carefully as a blue glow began to show. Soon it was too bright for him to see, causing Anakin to shield his eyes. Once the glow dies down, James armor was morphed into the Promethean Combat Skin. He looks around as a blue-glow traces his armor, making a unique design on him. James turns to Anakin, "I'm going to fucking kill you" James says as a mask covers his face. James then pulls out two swords, one orange and the other blue.


	29. Act II, Chapter 3: Chosen One vs

**Act II, Chapter 3: Chosen One vs, Human Promethean**

As both Anakin and James looked each other down, James took an opportunity to look at Ahsoka. Seeing that she's still bleeding, but still alive, James knew he either ends the fight quick or use this power to save her. Soon Cortana comes online, "James, we are coming in to help. Please wait for John and the others" she recommended. "Negative, Skywalker is something else.

Something more dangerous" James replied. Cortana ran a diagnostic on James' suit, "How did you get this? This armor is not only Forerunner, but its class 13" she says. But before James can answer, Anakin laughs menacingly.

James turns to Anakin, "Your love has taken my padawan from me, the one I loved, that I care. My sister, My FAMILY!" Anakin yells. James gets into a stance, preparing to use both swords.

Soon Anakin walks up to him, he then stops as he raises his blade. James does the same, forming an X-form with both his swords. Both combatants soon charged at each other, making a bright flash as their blade clashed.

They both then jumped away from each other, dashing at each other once again. James blocks Anakin's attack with his blue blade, he then swings with his orange blade at Anakin. But the Jedi jumps away and used the force, knocking him into a pillar. James soon crashes into a wall a few meters way, he then drops on the ground. As James tries to get up, he sees Anakin running towards him.

Anakin moved the lightsaber back before making a swipe move at James, only for the Captain to jump away. James lands near a pile of rubble, he then attached both blades to his wrist.

He then attack Anakin by swinging his arms wildly, but the Jedi was able to block each attack. James then does a roundhouse kick at Anakin, kicking the Knight outside on the otherside of the wreck.

When Anakin gets back to his feet, he sees James walking out with his right arm out. Anakin then prepares to charge him, but was stop when he sees a bright orange light appear. Soon Anakin jumps away as an orange beam was sent his way, then again as another one was sweeping towards him.

James then switch his settings, changing it from beam to rapid fire. He then began firing at Anakin with high velocity plasma, forcing Anakin to dodge and block as much as he could. James then pulls out his swords and charged Skywalker, swinging his blades at him.

Anakin dodges and stabs his lightsaber in James' back, but he then notices something was wrong. As Anakin jumps away and studies James, he then sees the problem. James looks at his wound and smiled as it heals, he then charges Anakin again. Grabbing the Jedi's head and smashing him through the wall, he then proceeds to beat Skywalker to a pulp.

But as he's beating him, James senses activated and he jumps away. As he jumps away, a large blue beam flies passed him. James turns to see 501st ARC Troopers , one equipped with an Quad Cannon. Soon a Trooper steps out from the group, "CT-5555, or Fives" James says. Fives smiles beneath his helmet, "While you saved me in Umbara, but orders are orders" he says. Fives then turn to his men, he then nods as he pulls out a shock baton.

The other four Clone Regulars began firing at James, the other ARC trooper began firing his cannon at James. The Captain began trying to block attacks from the Troopers' weapon fire and Fives, but he began to feel exhausted.

He then sees a figure behind the ARC troopers, the figure fired his Battle Rifle at the ARC. He then defeated the others in hand to hand combat, destroying their armor and flesh. When Fives notices, James pulls out his blue blade and stabs him in the back. Fives gasp as he looks down to the blade, "Now *Coughs* that's what I call *coughs again* Backstabbing" he says before dying.

James threw the trooper's body aside, he then gets on his knees. The figure walks up to him, "James, are you okay?" he asked. James chuckles as he gets up, "John, if you've seen what happen, that question would piss me off" he says. "Well, after Richard called me about a Republic Battle Group ambushing you guys. Cutter sent us in" John says.

Soon Douglas and Alice ran up to them, Alice is carrying Ahsoka with her. James walks up to her, he then looks at Ahsoka as she's still breathing. "How is she?" James asked, "We was able to stop the bleeding, luckily, Togurta's healing process is strong" Alice says. James exhale in relieve and looks back at her, "It's okay, you'll be fine" He says.

On the Frigate, Richard and the Scientist studied the armor. John and Cortana stands in the far corner of the room, watching them. "Fascinating, Cortana was right about the technology, but how is it stored in you?" the Scientist asked. "I don't know, all I know is that I grew angry and it just appeared" James says. "He's correct, I noticed it's made from biological and mechanical components" Cortana says. "So basically, he's not just part Forerunner, but an actual Promethean" Cortana added. "Promethean?" John asked, Cortana looks at John.

"Yes, a successful mutation. But it also has the ability to be reproduced, both male and female" she says. "But what does this have to do with James?" Richard asked, "She's basically saying that James, he's no longer bounded by humanity" the Scientist says. She looked over it again, then nods in satisfaction.

"James, are you still angry?" she asked, "No, Ahsoka's safe, Anakin's defeated, and we are heading home" James says. The Scientist nods in acknowledgement, "Try taking off the armor" she says. James looks at his Armor, he then breathes calmly as his armor soon decomposed. Soon, he's left with his gel-layered suit, as the ashes of his Promethean Armor falls to the ground.

"Well, you've master both Forerunner and Promethean practices. Even made your own" Cortana says. "What do you mean" He asked, "From my records, no Forerunner or Promethean can reform armor like he did. But, they can only gather them" she says. "What are you getting at, Cortana?" John asked, the group looks at her in concern.

"What I mean is this, James Forgo, you're the new Forerunner race. But, the issue is that only one can be born. Unless you slept with other women" Cortana says sarcastically. James blushed for a moment, "You mean I'll have to sleep with Ahsoka?" he asked. Cortana raised an eyebrow, "While that maybe possible, that's unnecessary" she says. "Yeah, okay. So, I'll be in my room and yeah" James says as he left.


	30. Act II, Chapter 4: Understandment

**Act II, Chapter 4: Understandment**

A week has passed since the fighting in Christophsis, but it left a scar in both combatants. While the Republic Clone Troops was able to secure a Strategic Victory over the UNSC, the pyrrhic victory was given to the UNSC. This left the Republic to halt an further campaigns, while at the same time, embarrass the UNSC.

Once the Paris returns to Onderon, James and Ahsoka rested in their home on the hills of the rural side. Overlooking the modernized Urban City, and guarded by the ODST forces. James lays on the couch while Ahsoka rest on top of him, watching T.V. during the night. As they watch, Ahsoka sighs in frustration.

"Something wrong?" James asked, Ahsoka up to him. "Nothing, I was just thinking about something, but I felt you won't agree to it" she says. James looks down to her, "Agree to what?" he asked in curiosity. Ahsoka lifts herself up and look down to him, "I want to have a child, just like how you and Barriss did" she says.

James leans forward as looks at her, "While that idea seems okay, I don't think I'm ready" he says. They both looked to see a sleeping Kia, "I know, but…. You never know when it's out last day" Ahsoka says. "Last day? We've already survived a Year long war. I know we'll see another day" James says.

"What?" She asked in confusion, "Ahsoka… We can put pressure on ourselves, hell, the caretaker has a hard time with Kia, but another one is unnecessary" he says. Ahsoka's eyes began to water, "Did you say that to Barriss you impregnated her, and how 'we won't die' before she was killed? Or what?!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

She gets off of him and walks away, James grabs her arm. "Barriss died because I didn't protect her, but I will protect you" he says. "You'll protect me? Even though my limbs was broken and was impaled by my old Master, and where was you? Stuck in the rubble" Ahsoka says. "But you're fine now, okay?" James says.

"You just don't get it, you never have" Ahsoka says as she walks off. She slams the room to their bedroom, causing the infant to stir a little. James looks at Kia and sighs, "I just don't want to lose Ahsoka like I did Barriss" he says to himself. He paces back and forth, thinking about if his behavior was acceptable. But after a while, he gives up. James knew he messed up big time, "I'm an idiot for this" he says.

As he walks up to the door, he can hear her crying. James held the door handle, but he soon knocks. He didn't want to walk in on her looking weak, "Come in" Ahsoka says. James walks in and sees her on the bed, she looks away from him. James sat next to her and sighs, "Ahsoka, you was right, I was just being an asshole" he says.

Ahsoka shook her head, "You was right, I shouldn't judge you like I did. You're just doing what's right" she says. James turns her head to him, "No, you was right, I can't hold us back. Not out of a stupid fear" he says. Ahsoka and James' heads are close, they can feel each other's breaths. "I love you, James" She says, "I love you too, Ahsoka" James says before he closes the gap between them, sharing a soft yet heartfelt kiss.

While they're caught up in a gentle kiss, James guides her even closer to him, wrapping his arms around her to ensure a level of comfort for her. Slowly, he lowers her onto her back while their kiss extends into something more passionate. For a couple of moments this carries on, only before he parts from her lips to lower his head and plant a light kiss on the side of her neck.

James continues to kiss Ahsoka down her neck, causing to her moan softly as she wraps her arms around his own. Shortly after, he lifts her T-shirt over her head, covering her eyes and restraining her arms with it. He teases her a little by breathing near her mouth, tricking her a few times as she longs for another kiss.

She giggles for a second before they kiss again, allowing James to remove her shirt fully. Once he removes her shirt, her breasts are fully exposed to him. James grasps onto her left breast, kneading it as she moans lightly before giggling again.

They both touch lips once again, quietly moaning to each other's touch. They soon part from each other, looking into each other's eyes with hunger. Ahsoka has waited for two years to finally have him, to be with him. To actually love him the way she felt she should, and her chance here shall not be put to waste.

At this instant they switch roles, with Ahsoka pushing him gently onto the bed, kissing him as he lays down. Once he's on his back, she takes off his shirt and kissed down his chest, brushing her hand against every scar and cut he endured from his life with care. It's not that long before her hands make it to the rim of his pants, then eagerly unbuckling and opening them, but not taking it off.

She bites her bottom lip as she looks down at him, never seeing anybody this good-looking. Other than Lux, she thought. Shaking this thought moments after thinking it, she leans forward, ignoring the pain in her abdomen, and began kissing him once again. While they kiss, James flips them both over, changing their previous positions. He kissed down her toned body, having her moan to his soft touch.

He then removes her underwear, Ahsoka chuckling lightly as she opens her legs up for him. James smiles as he began to taste her, licking greedily at her clit to obtain more of her juices. Grasping onto the bed, Ahsoka holds onto it during this great feeling sensation that James is bringing out. It was driving her insane with each passing moment; the more he enjoys her essence, the more powerful the feeling becomes as he dives in to capture more of it.

Ahsoka leans forward, lifting James up to her face as they kissed. Tasting the juice from his lips, they soon part as she looks at him. "I want you, I need you. Please," Ahsoka says as they kiss once more. Before long, James was soon on top of her yet again, kissing her passionately.

At this moment James lowers his pants, preparing to penetrate into her opening once he removes his pants. He then looks back as his lover for permission, Ahsoka nodding at him granting it. His penis was erect and ready to perform, so directly after she nods he slowly pushes himself inside of her. Breaking Ahsoka's virginity for the first time, he thrusts slowly into her as she began to get use to it.

James began to increase his power, but not too fast as to avoid harming her. Ahsoka moans and groans as she held onto his back, crossing her legs near his thighs. The pain in her stomach and abdomen was no longer bothering her, her sensation and love for James has blocked her pain and suffering. This was something she longed for, and after waiting for two-years, she finally has it. Soon his thrusting becomes more powerful and faster, causing her to scream in satisfaction.

Moments later, she was flipped on all fours as James continued to thrust. Continuing at the speed he was on, Ahsoka's breathing becomes rapid. "I want to look at you" She says as he continues, he flips her one last time. He thrusts more until he reaches his orgasm, squirting his seed into her. Ahsoka soon follows, with her body shaking as she holds onto her lover before calming down.

Shortly after their session, they laid next to each other, breathing wildly and holding each other. "So, you're sure you want a child, because well.." Ahsoka hushed him, "All I ever wanted was to be with you, have a family with you" Ahsoka said. James smiled and kissed her forehead, "Well, your dream came true, my love" he said. Ahsoka closed her eyes and smiled, "Yes, it has come true" she said before falling asleep.


	31. Act II, Chapter 5: War's Peak

**Act II, Chapter 5: War's Peak**

The next morning, James was on his desk looking over the battleground. He studies their movement, soon Cutter calls him. "Captain Forgo here, is there anything you need?" James asked. "No, not really.

Although I'm glad that you made sure Ahsoka was on our side" Cutter says. "With pleasure, she's just lost after her own friend attacks her and nearly kills her" James says. Cutter nods in agreement, "Well, just make sure she's not too much of a trouble" he says.

The Captain nods as he hangs up, he looks up to see Ahsoka near the door in a robe. "Seems like you're busy" she says, James walks up to her and kissed her. "Just got off the phone with the Admiral, he's just happy that you're with us" he says.

Ahsoka guides him to the chair, "Well, I want to make you happy now" she says as she sit on the desk. James sat on his chair and smiled, Ahsoka soon guides herself onto James' lap. Kissing him as she wrap her arms around him, James gently caress her body as her robe fell off.

* * *

In Coruscant, Anakin looks down to the city from Padme's house. A week before he was badly beaten, but after two days in the bacta tank. He's still alright, he then began to think about James' new weapon.

He has never seen something like that before, but James is the poster boy of the UNSC. Anakin knows that to them, James is all they needed to boost morale. But with Anakin, the Chosen One, beaten by a angry Science Experiment. The Republic's faith in their military drains, while the UNSC and their planets praised James.

As Anakin was in his mind, Padme walks towards him. "Annie? Are you alright?" she asked, Anakin nods in slience. "It's about James, isn't it?" she asked, Anakin sighs in frustration. But he should recognize that his wife can read him like a book now, "Yes, I... it's just irritating me on how he did that!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Well, didn't his crew say he's a Unique Spartan?" Padme asked, Anakin thinks as his wife hugs him. "I guess that makes sense, mostly because the Council fears him" Anakin says. Padme nods as she then held Anakin's flesh hand to her stomach, Anakin looks at her stomach then back at her. "You're pregnant?" he asked, Padme smiles as she nods to him.

Anakin lifts her in joy as they both kissed, he soon looks up to see a Venator landing nearby. "I guess that's my call" Anakin says, Padme held his face and looked into his eyes. "Don't come home beaten or dead, please" she says with sadness. Anakin nods as he kissed her forehead, "I promise" he says. He then walks out the door, leaving her apartment.

* * *

In Orbit, the _**Alliance**_ and _**Resolute**_ waited to be deployed. In _**Resolute's**_ bridge, Anakin watches as the Acclamator Assault Ships form up with the Venator. Soon, his holo-table beeps, causing Anakin to turn at it. Once he pressed the button; Obi-Wan, Windu, and Kota appears in hologram form, "How's the Invasion Force forming up?" Windu asked.

"My Ships will arrive soon, I had to gather the my Personal Army, about 5,000 strong" Kota says.

"My Troops will arrive also, we should be near Coruscant very soon" Obi-Wan says.

Anakin nods as he opens his map, "I've gathered my three assault ships, my entire 501st Legion" he says.

Windu nods at him, "My fleet will also arrive soon, until then, we'll form a battle plan" he says. He soon opens a map of both UNSC and Republic Ships in orbit of Mandalore. It shows 12 Frigates, 7 Cruisers, and 3 Carriers on the UNSC side, and the 7 Venators, 12 unknown ships and 15 Assault ships.

"We'll have the Carriers launch their fighters and try to push a hole in their defenses, then we'll have our Assault ships move in" Windu says.

"What about when we land?" Anakin asked, " I'll lead the Dropships towards the outskirts of the Capital, we'll make a landing zone for our Landing ships" Obi-Wan says. "That leaves you, Anakin. You'll lead the charge with your Legion and try to break their defenses" Windu says.

"I'll do my best" Anakin says, he then deactivates his hologram. Soon his Admiral walks up to him, "Yularen, are we ready to deploy?" Anakin asked. "All ships are at ready, we are all waiting on your word" Yularen says. Anakin looks at the holomap, his allies has already left. "Deploy, we are heading to Mandalore" Anakin says, he soon walks to his quarters.

In Orbit, the five ship fleet jumps into hyperspace. Leaving to Mandalore, leaving to the ultimate duel.

* * *

In the Onderonian Headquarters, James and his officers meet with Lincoln, King Dendup, Lux Bonteri, Sam Gerrera, and Lux's officers. They surround the Holotable as they plan out their next strategy, looking for a way to break the Republic.

"I've been getting reports of a large Republic Fleet jumping from Coruscant, Kamino, and Kuat. Three strike forces moving towards Mandalore" Sam says. Lincoln looks over the info gathered, "This might be their last chance" he says to himself.

James leans on the table, "By the looks of this attack, we have three Jedi Generals" he says. "How do you know?" Dendup asked, "I've fought their forces many times. Skywalker's tactics is close range combat, Obi-Wan's is fighter assault, Windu's is overwhelming attacks" James says.

"And all three together will mean a perfect attack" Lux says, he sighs in frustration to the thought. "Then that means we need every ship possible" Richard says, "Yes, but we'll also need many Army Groups" Lincoln says. Lincoln turns to Lux and Sam, "Gather your Companies, we are heading to Mandalore" he ordered. He then turns to James and his crew, "You will be part of the fleet defending Mandalore, and James" he says.

James looks at Lincoln, "You have a special mission to capture or terminate the Generals" Lincoln says. James nods as he and the rest of the participates leaves, preparing for the largest battle to come.


	32. Act II, Chapter 6: Coming Duel

**Act II, Chapter 6: The Coming Fight**

In orbit, the _**Paris**_ was in orbit with over 30 other Cruisers, Frigates, and Destroyers. Inside the bridge, James watched as the Longswords flew pass the ship. He stares out into space, thinking about his time in the war-torn galaxy. How he raise the UNSC from one ship to thousands, how he raised an army of hundreds to hundred million.

How he pulled all the Neutral Systems into one organized group, how he took down one of the big powers in a single attack. How he found love and a family, only to lose someone close to him.

The thought of losing Barriss made him very upset, especially when he had the power to save her. The thought made his anger grow, soon his eyes turn red before Richard walks up to him.

The Lieutenant taps James' shoulder, breaking his concentration. James turns to him with a relaxed look, "What's the report" James asked. Richard hand him the pad, they both soon walked out the bridge.

"The 5th Carrier fleet is stationed on a nearby system, then plan was to ambush the Republic Fleet and cut them off" Richard says. James zooms the pad closer, "Do we have a head count on their Carrier force?" he asked.

"About 7 or 8 Carrier-classes, but over 15 or 16 Transport-classes and 12 Frontline-classes" Richard says, James turn to him. "Frontline? What ship do they have to attack our fleets straight on?" James asked.

Richard takes the pad and puts out two ship designs, one small triangular and a larger one. James looks at them as they boasted much powerful weapons and armor, "What are these things?" he asked

"The smaller one is the Victory-class, this ship is stronger than our escort Frigates and Destroyers" Richard says. "Then the larger one?" James asked, Richard gulped as he prepares himself. "That's the Imperial-class Star Destroyer, she's the most powerful class behind their _**Pride of Core**_ warship" He says. James looks at it, "How powerful?" he asked, "To destroy a continent" Richard says.

Before James could say anything, the Republic Forces jumped into the system. Even three massive Imperial Destroyers, blasting the UNSC fleet with their 6 dual Turbolaser cannons. James watched in horror as the three ships punch a hole in the fleet, he turns to Richard in anger. "Get the Booster Fighters in the air, we are going to attack them" he ordered as he ran to the Armory.

* * *

As the Imperial Destroyers continued their attack, Anakin's flagship arrives with the Victory-class Destroyers and his Acclamators. He watched as they make a hole for him, he then turns to his Admiral.

"Order our transports to land" Anakin commanded, Yularen nods as he began to manuver the fleet. Soon the Acclamators fly past Anakin's ship, only for one to get destroyed instantly.

Anakin turns to see a squadron of James' fighters fly towards the transports, firing their plasma cannon at them. Anakin turns to his Admiral, "You take command of the attack, I'm going after him" Anakin says. Before Yularen could protest, Anakin leaves the room.

In the Hanger, R2-D2 was preparing his Eta-2 Actis Fighter, taking off with a squadron of ARC-170s fighters. They fly towards the combat zone as James' fighter turns to him, firing his 80mm machine guns.

Anakin dodges the attack and fires back with his laser cannons, nearly taking James out. But James flew past him and activated his turn boosters to get behind Anakin faster, James then fired his Gauss cannon at Anakin.

Damaging his fighter badly, "Blasted, Artoo, can you fix that?" Anakin asked. He tries to avoid James as he fires at him, Artoo beeps in frustration and fear.

"What do you mean it's too much, I can't avoid him any longer" Anakin says, but then, James breaks away his pursuit. Anakin looks back and watches as he flies to the surface, he then sense someone close to him. "Ahsoka" he says as he turns and follows.

* * *

On the surface, Acclamators was able to land as Clone Forces march to the city. Mandalorian/UNSC forces hold their ground as Pelicans drop Grizzlies and Scorpions, even the city was deploying Former Death Watch support tanks. Slowing the Republic's advance dramatically.

Ahsoka fires her BR55 rifle as her troops advance forward, "Keeping pushing at them, we can't let them touch the city" she orders. Soon she sense something, she then sees a Scorpion being thrown in the air.

She jumps out of the way as she turns to a Jedi with a purple lightsaber, "Windu" she growls as she pulls out her knife. She then charges him and dodge all the force pulse, she soon swings her knife towards his neck. Only for Windu to grab her arm, "You have been with him for too long, it's time to return to the temple" Windu says.

Ahsoka uses her robotic arm to knock him off her, she then added the force to it as she smashes the ground. Knocking the Jedi Master away, soon Obi-Wan and Kota join in. They stand their ground as Ahsoka forms a orange arm-blade, circling the Jedi team.

"Now remember, we are here to talk, don't tr-" Obi-Wan was interrupted by Kota, who charged in with a cry as he attacks Ahsoka. She blocks him as he send quick strikes her way, Ahsoka then twisted her body as she round-kick him.

The force of her kick knocked him into a AT-TE walker, tipping it over. Obi-Wan and Windu watched in horror as she took out a skilled fighter, "And I thought Anakin said she could be sloppy" Windu says.

"She could be, unless effectively trained by..." Obi-Wan then smirked, "What? What's so funny?" Ahsoka asked. "I realized that Forgo has not only perfected your mood, but your fighting style" Obi-Wan says.

"James had me used the Force more, adding addition strength in my attacks" Ahsoka says as her and Obi-Wan circle each other. "That's impressive, didn't expect someone like him to train someone" He says as he stops. "That's because you ridicule him for his species!" Ahsoka yells in anger, "Because his kind are the most dangerous in this galaxy" Obi-Wan says in annoyance.

"He's only dangerous when he's threaten, he would do all of this to defend his people" Ahsoka says, "I'm talking about him, he's a half breed. And that other breed can destroy an entire universe" Obi-Wan says.

Ahsoka summons her arm blade, "Unlike him, at least he sees the threat you posed" she says. She soon charges Obi-Wan, only for Mace Windu to block him. He then turns to Obi-Wan, "You go on without me, just capture the palace" Windu says.

Obi-Wan nods as he runs pass them, heading to the city. Ahsoka tries to pursuit, but Windu lifts her with the force.

He then throws her onto a oncoming Warthog, causing her to get run over. Ahsoka tries to get up, but she collapse from the broken ribs and her damaged mechanical arm. Windu walks up to her slowly, lightsaber held inverted. When he's over her, he raised his blade up.

Ahsoka looks up to him, she then used the Force push. Pushing him away from her into a nearby rock, Ahsoka gets up and limps to a nearby pistol. But Windu jumps up and dashes to her, stabbing her in her abdomen.

Ahsoka coughs out blood as she looks to the blade, she then used the force and grabbed the pistol. Ahsoka then pushed him off and shot Windu in the chest, both fall onto the ground.

Ahsoka blinks as she began to feel herself pass out, she soon sees a small craft flying to her. Her eyes tear up as the ship lands, "I'm so happy to spend so much time with you, one last time" Ahsoka says before she exhaled.

Her life force leaves her body, the pistol falls out her hand. James ran up to her and picked up her limped body, "Ahsoka? Ahsoka, I'm here. Please say something!" James demanded.

When no response was heard, James held her body to him. He cries onto her chest as he wish to feel her heartbeat, he then heard laughter. James turns to see Mace Windu laughing, coughing out blood as he breathes.

"She'll be no longer corrupted by you" Windu says, James looks at him and back to Ahsoka. He then lays her down as the Warthogs arrived, James looks around.

His face shows no emotions as the Mandalorian troops ran to him, they studied her, one shook his head in disappointment.

Another takes off the head jewel on her head, she then puts it in his hand and closed it. James looks at it as he puts it in his pocket, his eyes then turn red in anger as he turn to Windu. The Mandalorians was about to give him to the Marines, "Stop right there" he ordered.

The Mandalorian troops turn to James as he motioned them away, they put down Windu with the smile on their face. The Jedi looks at them confusingly, only to feel as massive push on his back.

Windu flown towards the wrecked Scorpion, hitting the barrel before falling onto the body. Windu tries to get up, only for James to grab him. He then slams him to the neck of the Scorpion, Windu looks at James in horror.

James was wearing his Promethean Armor, face uncovered as tears streamed down his face. "Why?! Why?! Why did she have to die?!" James yelled in anger. He grabs Windu by the neck and raised him in the air, the Jedi began to lose oxygen.

Sally pulls up in her Warthog, she then ran to him and grabbed James' arm. James turns to her and knocks her aside, his mask then covers his face. The blue glow turns red, showing his hate for the Jedi. He turns back to the Windu, his hand tighten on Windu's neck.

James pulls him close, "Decompose like those other fuckers" James demanded. Soon Windu's arm began to turn into orange particles, then his legs began to decompose. Windu began to cry in pain as his body began to disappear, James watched as it happens.

Once the decomposition was finished, James looks up to see Anakin's fighter fly above him. He gets on his Booster fighter as Sally looks at him, he looks back and snarls. He soon flies off, going after the last two Jedi. On the ground, Ahsoka's flesh hand flicker slightly.


	33. Act II, Chapter 7: Battle of Mandalore

**Act II, Chapter 7: Battle of Mandalore I**

As Anakin race through the city, he can feel three life forces disappear. One of them was of someone he hope lives, Ahsoka Tano.

His teeth gritted as he felt it go, but his thoughts break when R2-D2 beeped. "What's wrong, R2?" he asked, the Droid beeped viciously. Anakin turned to see James on his trail, using his afterburns and his weapons out.

James targeted Anakin's fighter, he growls looking at the Jedi Knight's aircraft. He pulled his dual triggers, firing his machine gun at Anakin. The Jedi dodges the bullets as he turns left, flying close to a skyscraper.

The Captain does the same, he then fires his cluster missiles. As the missiles drew close to Anakin, R2 spins his head and beeps like crazy.

Anakin sees the missiles and swinged his fighter into a tunnel, missiles ran into the walls of the tunnel. Detonating as they make contact, this angers James more.

As they chase each other, Obi-Wan looks up and sees them. He then turns to his Commander, "Have a trooper shoot him down, Cody" he orders. Cody nods and turns to a AT-TE Clone Gunner, "Blast Him" he says as he points to James' fighter. The Trooper nods as he turns the cannon, firing several shots.

James dodges a few shots before one hits him, causing him to dive. James jumps off his Booster fighter, crashing into a building before landing on the balcony. He gets up as Anakin's fighter lands, then Obi-Wan's gunship lands as Clone Troopers jumps out.

As the Troopers surround Forgo, Obi-Wan and Anakin walks out. "So, seems you're here for me" Obi-Wan says, James growls at the Jedi. Obi-Wan shook his head, "We don't have time for this" he says. He then walks away, Anakin walks with him.

"Master, I faced this man before, we have to deal with him together" Anakin says, Obi-Wan roll his eyes. "I know you have your doubts, but he's nothing more than a broke-" He was interrupted with an explosion.

The two Jedi turn to see James finishing off a Clone trooper by stabbing him with his orange blade, Anakin summons his blue blade. "Now you was saying?" He asked, Obi-Wan sighs as he summons his. "Alright, we fight him together, overwhelm his defenses" Obi-Wan says.

The Knight and Master walks toward James, the Captain turns to them. He then walks towards them, blade humming as he pulls out his pistol.

Once they was close, Anakin strikes first. James quickly blocks as he moves his gun, ready to shoot Anakin's brains out. Obi-Wan charges in, moving in for a killing blow.

James jumps back, nearly missing the blade that would've taken his arm. James then responded with a round-kick, knock Obi-Wan back as Anakin charges him.

James blocks the Jedi's repeating strikes as he summons his second hilt, activating the blue blade. He then swings it at Anakin, only for Obi-Wan to block it.

The three combatants stood, blades locked together as Anakin smiled. "Seems you're off your game, maybe her death was worth it after all" Anakin says.

Obi-Wan looks at his apprentice with shock, James turns to Anakin as his eyes turn black. "Anakin, I get what you're trying to do. But now's not the good idea to do it" Obi-Wan says.

Anakin smirked as he twisted his blade toward James, clipping off part of his helmet. James backs away, covering his eye as he looks at Anakin.

The Jedi twirls his blade, "I hate to say it, but maybe she'll be in a better place. Without you" Anakin adds. James lets go of his eye as he pulls off his helmet, throwing it aside to reveal his face.

The cut is fresh on his pale face, scorch blood covers his right eye. His helmet disappears as James gets into a stance, Anakin and Obi-Wan does the same.

James was slient, his anger boils as he stares at the two Jedi. He wants to kill them, he needs to get his revenge. His grip tightens on his hilt, the Jedi stood ready.

James dashes forward, striking both Jedi at the same time. Obi-Wan and Anakin were caught off guard, both nearly getting struck by the now Corrupted Promethan Warrior. They block his attack, pushing him away.

They try to strike back, but James lifts his hand. Stopping them before they hit, James then push his hand forward. Sending them flying thirteen feet onto the street, they both hit the ground hard as they land.

James yells in anger as he jumps down, causing a crater near the Jedi as they recover. Obi-Wan and Anakin turns to him as James dashes forward, striking Anakin a few times before knocking into a wall. Knocking the Jedi Knight out, James looks at him.

Obi-Wan readies himself, James' helmet assembles on his head. "You and the Jedi Council ordered for her death, you ordered for my head" James says.

"You was too much of a threat to leave alone, and when Barriss and Ahsoka joined you. When Barriss beared and gave birth to your child, we knew they have to be destroyed" Obi-Wan says.

James turns to Obi-Wan, he then walks to him slowly. "Your UNSC is destablizing the Republic, planets either joined you or gain independence with your help. We had to do it or else" Obi-Wan jumps away. He lands on a nearby ruin building, keeping his blade up. "We did what was needed for the Democracy" He adds.

James stops and readied himself, "You never know what Democracy is, you see us and call us barbarians. Slugs" James stops as he looks down.

"You even took my wife from me, because she seen it all, you took Ahsoka from me too" James' voice carried sadness. He then looks back up at the Jedi, "But this time, you will die" His voice shows anger as he said it.

James prepares to jump at the Jedi, Obi-Wan readies himself. Soon, James and Obi-Wan sense something, they both turned to a orange female Toguta.

James eyes widen as she walks forward, wearing bandages and holding an artifact in one hand, lightsaber in the other. "She survived?" Obi-Wan says softly, Ahsoka looks at James as he stood.


	34. Act II, Chapter 8: Battle of Mandalore 2

**Act II, Chapter 8: Battle of Mandalore II**

Obi-Wan and James looks at Ahsoka, shocked that she's alive. Ahsoka turns to James as he deactivates his sword, "Ahsoka" he says softly as he walks towards her. Unknown to him, Obi-Wan took advantage of this moment. He jumps from the building and precised his lightsaber into James' back, the man cough blood as the blade burned in him.

Ahsoka's eyes widen, her mouth covered with both hands as she watched him. James began to blackout out, collapsing onto the ground. Ahsoka turns to Obi-Wan and summoned her arm blade, showing a sleek blue blade. Anakin wakes up and looks up to see Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, both ready to fight each other.

When Ahsoka charges him, her blade was blocked by Anakin. "Snap of it Snips, we're here to help you" he says, he then moved his blade to break the lock. Ahsoka stumbles back, gathering her footing. She turns to her old master, "I had help, I had James and now look!" she points to James' body.

"He was meant to die, in order to end this war. Killing one of their best weapons is very helpful" Obi-Wan says. He walks to James' body, kicking it a few times. Ahsoka was about to attack, only for Anakin to use the force. Ahsoka was hold up in the air, she couldn't move her body. Obi-Wan pulls out his lightsaber and raised it in the air, ready to end James and end the war. All Ahsoka can do was watch, screaming to James to wake up.

* * *

 _James wakes up in a dark room, he looks around. "Hello?" he asked, but nothing but echoes. He began walking, looking around for anyone. He soon sees a light on his right, "This might be my way out" he thought. James soon ran as fast as he could, running to the light. He soon ran into it, arriving on a field. He studies the area, he then finds something on the ground._

 _James picks it up and dust it off, the word 'Harvest' was stamped on it. He looks around, "My birth home" he says. As he continues, he hears a thundering sound in the air. James looks up to see several purple ships jumping into the planet, "The Covenant?" he asked himself. He soon figured it out, "This is where the war startedHe thought._

 _He soon ran as a woman ran to him, she's holding an infant. James looks at the baby, he sees the tag. "James Forgo" was stamped on it, "No..." he says. Soon, everything went to autopilot, he soon ran with the woman. They soon arrived to a transport, only for a Sangheili to grab him. His body activates his armor and fights it, only to be over ran._

 _He turns to see the woman, she ran to him. Only to be shot by a plasma round, she falls carrying his younger self. James tries to fight him off, only to be stabbed by a Zealot. James falls onto the ground, his armor vanishes. The last thing he sees was the child, "And the same thing will happen if the Jedi win" a voice says._

 _James turns to see a man over him, he wears the same armor James does. "Who are you?" James asked, the man held his hand out. "I'm the Ur Didact, the warrior of the Forerunners" he says. The Didact lifts James up, they both look down on the ruined planet._

 _"So, my homeworld is gone" James says, the Didact turns to him. "Yes, but your new one is endangered, and if you die? Everything you've done and built, will vanish" he says._

 _"Then what do I do? As you can see, I got my ass kicked by the Jedi" James says. The Didact looks away, then he held out his hand. "Take this hand and you'll see" he says. James looks at it, he then held it. Soon a blinding light covers them both_

* * *

Obi-Wan brings the blade down, only for James to grab it. Obi-Wan and Anakin becomes shock, James then threw Obi-Wan toward Anakin. Knocking them both into a wall, James then gets up as his armor resembles. Soon, he spawns fiery wings as he pulls out his hilt. "You are so fucking dead" James in a demonic voice, soon a shockwave pushed everyone around him away.

* * *

Outside the city, John and the Spartans fought against the Clone Forces. John fires his DMR, killing a squad charging him. Alice jumps over one Clone and shot the others with her SMG, then snaps the Clone's neck. Douglas cocks his shotgun as he shoots a Sergeant, he cocks his gun again.

They soon heard an explosion from inside the city, they turn to see a massive smoke rising from it. "They must've broke through, we need to help them" Alice says as she looks to John. Soon their comlinks beeped, "This is CDR. Adam, we spotted two Jedi, a strange soldier, and Maj. Tano" Adam says in shock.

John looks up to his Spartan allies, "This must be James, he might be sitting on Stage 3" he says. Alice looks shock and confused, "So he's in stages?!" she asked. Douglas thinks about it, "That explains a lot, I mean, he levels up when it becomes too much for his current status" he says.

Both John and Alice looks at him, "AS of now, he might not be our James anymore. But it won't hurt to look" Douglas says. John nods as Alice sighs, "Alright let's get going" she says as they soon ran.

* * *

In the city, Anakin and Obi-Wan are kneeling over, breathing hard. James walks up to them, his footsteps sounding out like stomps. As he got closer, Ahsoka stops him. James looks down to her, growling as he looks at her. "James..." she whispers before hugging him, soon James' eyes turn normal. He looks around to see the two Jedi beaten and Ahsoka in front of him, "Ahsoka?" he questioned. He looks at her closely before she smiles, "I'm okay James" she says before they got close together.

Anakin sees this and went into a blood rage, his eyes turn yellow and his strength returning. He then charges at the couple, going as fast as he could. James sees Anakin coming, he then realizes his blade would pierce Ahsoka. In a quick motion, James pulls Ahsoka behind him and pushes her away. As soon as he do it, Anakin stabs him through the chest.

James screams in agony, Anakin pushes the blade deeper. Ahsoka watched in horror as she picks up a nearby pistol, she then shoots at Anakin. The Jedi pulls his blade away from James and blocks the gunfire, "Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan yelled.

She turn to him as he gets up, "Just come home with us, leave with us" Obi-Wan says. Ahsoka points her pistol at them, soon the Spartans arrived from a Pelican. They soon dropped down and ran to them, John and Douglas point their weapons. Alice and a random Marine ran to James, checking on him.

Ahsoka watches as they treated him, John turns to her. "Ahsoka, get on the Dropship" he says, but soon a Republic Gunship flies in and shoots down the Pelican. They then dropped the Wolfpack troops, surrounding them. John and Douglas stand guard, Alice grabs her SMG and does the same. "Ahsoka" a voice says, she turns to see Plo Koon.

Ahsoka's eyes tear up, "Master Plo Koon?" she says as she drops her gun. Her armor soon vanish as she hugged him, "Please, come home" Plo Koon says. "But.. I'm wi-" Plo Koon stops her, "Your home is with us" he says. Ahsoka looks at James as he lays on the ground, she turns back to Plo Koon.

"I would like to say goodbye first" she says. Plo Koon nods as he turned to his troops, they ran to pick up Obi-Wan and Anakin. Loading them into the Gunship, Ahsoka walks up to James. She then looks at John, who seemed upset. She then kneels down and kissed James, her eyes water as she backs away from him. She then whispered something in Toguta, then board the transport.


	35. Act II, Chapter 9: Beginning of a New

**Act II, Chapter 9: Beginning of a New**

As the Pelican lands in front of James' home, the Captain limps out slowly with Richard. His mind has been focused on Ahsoka, he has never recovered fully after hearing about her. Richard opens the door as a Mirialan Nanny walks up to him, "The infant is asleep, she won't wake up for at least a few hours" she says. James nods as he walks past her, Richard pays her and closes the door.

Richard sits next to James as he sulks, "I know it's hard for you bro, but maybe she didn't have a choice" he says. James didn't say anything, he then gets up and walks into Kia's room. He then leans on the door, watching her sleep. Richard sighs as he gets up, "Well, see you in two months" he says. Once the door closed, James looks at his bandages.

"Whatever it takes, I'm not going to stand by and let this go" He says to himself. He soon takes it off and look at his arm, " _Your time as a human has ended, it's time to unlock the Mantle of Responsiblity"_ The Ur-Didact says. "And this will save both my family and the UNSC?" he asked, " _It'll do more than that, you can end the Republic and free the Galaxy!_ " Ur-Didact answered.

James look at his hand, he then thought of something. "Will this make me something I'm not?" James asked, " _You won't be deformed from it, you'll be more powerful than both Jedi and Sith_ " Ur-Didact says. James nods as he gets off the door, the infant stir for a moment. He walks up to his daughter, picking her up. The infant awakes and looks at James, "Don't worry, the war will be over soon" he says.

* * *

On Coruscant, Ahsoka has her prosthetic arm removed, armor removed and force collar attached. She was then escorted by Anakin and the Jedi Sentries, walking down the halls as other Jedi looks at her. She can hear all the whispers that was against her.

As they entered through the Council room, the remaining members sat in a meeting. Soon Anakin was about to walk out when Yoda stops him, "Sit, you must, Skywalker" Yoda says. Anakin sits on a chair next to Obi-Wan, his master smiles and nods at him. They all soon look at Ahsoka, who looks away.

"It's sad to see her fall from such greatness for something, destructive" Shaak Ti says, She looks towards Anakin then back at Ahsoka. "Well, she's been with the Frigate Captain for a while, been in love with him for that while" A random Jedi said. Yoda turns to Anakin, "In your mind? Skywalker?" he asked.

Anakin looks over to her, "I think it's my fault for not catching the signs" he says. Ahsoka looks at him in shock, Anakin continues his statement. "I didn't think she'll fall for someone like him or anybody, when we first met him, she seemed interested" Anakin says as he stands up.

"Interested?" Saesee Tiin asked in curiosity, "A weird type of interested" Anakin says. He can feel himself being a hippocratic, but he knows it's for Ahsoka's sake. "When we was in Umbara, she assisted him and after Zygerria, she seemed flustered" Anakin says.

The members looks at each other, then Shaak Ti looks at Anakin. "So basically, the Captain seduced Ahsoka?" she asked, Anakin shook his head. "No, she fell for him in terms of interest" he says.

Yoda looks at Ahsoka, "Have anything to say, Knight Tano?" he asked. Ahsoka clutch her fist, "You all think you're so high and mighty, fighting for the 'Good of Democracy and against Tranny', but after living with James-" Saesee interrupts.

"We are fighting for the good of Democracy" He says, Yoda shook his head. Saesee sits down, "As I was saying, the UNSC has seen what corruption is like and that's why James and his men left" Ahsoka says.

"And what about you?" Obi-Wan asked, "It was true, I fell in love with him. He can be a bit harsh and unique, but can show compassion to his officers and his troops" Ahsoka calmly says. Anakin turns to the Council, Yoda then sighs as he looks back at Anakin.

"Brainwashed, she is, fixed she must" Yoda says, soon Coruscant Clone Troops marched in. The Commander soon marched in, "Commander Stone, take her to the Temple's cells, we'll have her worked on later" Obi-Wan orders. The Commander nods and walks away.

Obi-Wan then turns to Anakin, "Don't worry, she'll be fine" he says. Anakin thought of something else, "She's not the only one I worry about" he says.

* * *

As they walked outside, he and the other troopers stopped. This confused Ahsoka for a moment, she then turns to him. "Don't worry, we are waiting on a ride" He says, soon a CR90-class Corvette lands near the temple.

The doors open with Captain Rex and two other 501st troopers, "Thanks for forfilling that request" Rex says. He and Ahsoka looked and nodded, "You're welcome, but what happens if the Jedi find out?" Stone asked. "Come with us, we'll need to numbers" Rex says, Stone thinks for a moment.

He then looks back, "Well, the Republic has fallen, but no one can see it" Stone says. He and his Clone brothers board the ship, escaping to hyperspace. While in hyperspace, the Clones formed in the Conference Room. Outside, Ahsoka looks at them while thinking. Soon Rex walks up to her, "Something wrong?" he asked. "I feel kinda wrong, I mean I'm forming a rebellion against the Government with the Men that protected it" Ahsoka says

Rex smiles at her, "You have nothing to worry General, we all have removed our chips. All 300 of us" He says. "Wait, what other unit is with us?" she asked. "Your Fist" he answered with a smile, she soon see some Clone Troopers with the same markings as her.

Ahsoka then turn to Rex, "Then what about James?" she asked. Rex thinks about it, "If we find his ship and he don't fire at us, you'll be with him again" he says. Ahsoka thinks then smiles, "Alright, then let's get to work" she says. They both soon enter the room, starting the Rebellion against the Republic.


	36. Act II, Chapter 10: Two Months Later

**Act II, Chapter 10:** **Two Months Later**

Time has passed as the Republic and UNSC Forces fought, at the same time, a small Coalition Force began to rise. In the CR90 Frigate, Ahsoka looks out from her room window. She watched as they flew in hyperspace, thinking about everything that happened.

For the pass two months, her Coalition began to grow slowly. She was able to grab three Consular-class Frigates as her escorts, but she knew she'll need a new flagship.

Ahsoka felt something in her stomach, she sighs as she grab the trashcan. She sat down and hugged it as she puke in it, she found out she was pregnant a week ago. When Rex asked what to do, she was allowed to keep it.

It was basically her few thing she have about James, she puts the can down and lays back. She thinks about how he felt, something that has been haunting her for a while.

She got up and walked into the refresher, taking off her clothes and washing herself. She then remembers every touch James did, it soothes her and made her feel nice.

She then began to remember the time he had a day off, Her and James took Kia for a walk as they enjoy a free world. A world defended by Veterans of a long war. As she thought about it, she then began to remember her adventures with Anakin.

She cared for him deeply, seeing him as not only her teacher. But a close friend, making her feel off about what she had to do. She no longer feels herself as a Jedi, a protector of a 'Democracy', or a warlord. Just someone that sees suffering in everyone, especially after what her and James see.

Soon, she got out. Towel wrapped around her as she lays on the bed again, she then grabs a holopad and open a news letter. "ANOTHER UNSC VICTORY OVER HOTH" it says, after reading it, she finds out the UNSC became more aggressive.

Mostly because James led the attack, she knows going to him won't help either of them. She then takes it off and grabs her sheet, covering herself as she slept.

In the **UNSC Paris** , James and John walked down the halls as they approach the hanger. "What's the plan?" John asked, James turns to his brother. "After that victory, we are currently chasing them towards Sullust" James says.

John nods as the doors open, the pilots prepare their fighters as James board his. He closes the canopy and press a few buttons, John does the same as the ship exits slipspace.

James and John exits the ship along with 8 other OF-99 fighters and 3 Longswords, flying into battle as other UNSC ships jump into the system. At the planet, the three Venators Cruiser and lone Secutor-class Carrier began launching ARC-170 fighters.

James sees this as his squadron forms on him, "We're got your back" a Pilot says. James nods as he, John, and his wingmen flew into combat.

As the Republic fighters fire at the UNSC forces, James fired his machine gun. One by one, his fighter pushed through the Republic forces. He soon has two fighters pursuing him, firing their heavy cannons at him.

James dodges them as his promethan armor forms, it soon began upgrading his craft. Soon the engines turn from blue to orange, his machine guns morphed into cannons. Soon, he flies faster, heading straight toward the Republic fleet. The Crew notices and began firing at him, using both anti-fighter cannons and turbolasers.

The green and blue lasers passes James as he continues, he then fired two of his missile pods. They split as they charged into the Secutor, then the others hit the Venators. This destroys the Secutor and incapacitates the Venators, leaving them dead in space.

As the fighters cleared up, Pelican Dropship carried ODST and Mandalorian boarding parties. Landing in the Cruisers as James returns to the Frigate, landing as Pelicans takes off.

Once he exits out of the fighter, Richard walks up to him with the pad. "So, how was it?" He asked, James armor disappears and returns to his normal armor. "The vehicle upgrade seems to benefit greatly" James says.

Before Richard could ask, James sighs and pat his friend's shoulder. "I'll be in my quarters, you take command for the moment" James says, Richard knew why and he nods to him.

Once he gets into his Quarters, James sat down and took a breath. Once he lays on his back, he began thinking. Soon, the Didact appears as he sat on James' bed, "You're thinking about her, are you not?" he asked.

James only nods to him, this cause the Didact to sigh in frustration. "I know you loved this woman, but does she love you?" he asked. James lean forward, looking at the Didact with concern. "What are you talking about?" he asked, "I mean, we know she escaped, but it's been two endings, but she hasn't return" Didact says.

The Forerunner stands up and walks around, "Think about it, she used you to get close to you. She then got you incapacitated, then left your body" he says. "What about the sex? What about the time we spent?" James questioned, "You really think that it's important to her, the Jedi doesn't want love" Didact says. He then turns to James, "Otherwise, she would've fought with your brothers and sister" he added.

James' eye grew red, but he calmed down. "Not true, it's not true!" he yells. His fist clutched in anger, squeezing as his hands bleed. "IF I'm wrong, where is she, and where is she heading?" Didact asked. This caused James to snap, his mind focused on Ahsoka's ship as it travels away from any UNSC ship or outpost.

Soon, James gets on his knees and hold his chest. He couldn't breathe, his mind took all his energy to contain his anger. But he looks at the Didact, "What can I do, I'm tired of being hurt, I'm tired of losing, I need to know" James asked softly.

The Didact place his hand on James' shoulder, "You must do what you have promised your offspring, you must end the way you must end it" he says. James looks down, his eyes turn red as he sobs.


	37. Act II, Chapter 11: New Mission

**Act II, Chapter 11** : **New Mission**

A day has passed as the Frigate was given another mission, James walks into the bridge in his Captain uniform. "What's our destination?" James asked, "We are heading to Raxus, there is a Republic Task Force at the moon" Richard says.

Richard then turn to the Captain and was shocked, James looks at him in confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked, "Captain, are you okay?" Richard asked. "I'm fine, just feel different, why?" James asked.

Richard takes a mirror, showing him his reflection. "Now what am I... oh..." James looks at his eye, one is still brown, but the other is red. "So, are you okay?" Richard asked again, James puts the mirror down.

"I'm fine, what's our mission?" he asked, Richard pulls his pad. "A Republic fleet has been growing there for a while, we are just on a scouting mission until our Fleet catches up" Richard says.

He then looks at James, "Are you sure, that you're alright?" he asked. James nods as he walks out, Richard looks back out the viewport. As James walks down the halls, he accidently walked into Sally.

Sally drops her pad as she sees who knocked her over, she then blushes to see James. James opened his eyes to see he's on top of a dark-skin girl, "Oh god, Sally, I'm sorry I'-" Sally stops him.

"It's okay, just invite me to dinner next time" she says, she then picks up her pad. James sees something on it, "Hey, maybe we should go now, before the mission starts" he says. Sally looks back at him, confused but then shrugs. "Sure" she says as they walked to the Cafeteria.

In the CR90 Frigate, Ahsoka and her clone loyalist forms around the holotable. "Okay, the Republic are blockading Raxus, they carry mostly Venators and Arquitens-class Warships" she says. Rex turns to her, "Alright what's the plan?" he asked. "They have to have a reason to blockade this planet, I wanna know why" Ahsoka says.

"Won't the UNSC jump in while we are there" Stone asked, Ahsoka opens the map. She then sees one UNSC callsign the hoped to avoid, " ** _Paris_** ". Ahsoka gulps as she thinks about it, "General?" Rex asked. She snaps out of her thoughts and looks at him, "I'm fine, just avoid any assets that's apart of that ship" she ordered.

Rex nods then turns to his men, "You heard the lady, anybody that seem off, avoid them" he orders. "What if they see use and decided to engage us?" a Clone pilot asked, "Run, we can't take that ship on" Ahsoka says. "Why? Because your boyfriend is on it" a Clone asked, "No, that ship is the only one with Forerunner upgrades, in fact, it's slightly larger than other ships her class" Stone says.

"And it has a larger fighter set, making her the only ship in her class to be a Assault Frigate" Rex adds. "Meeting dismissed" Stone says as the Clones scatter, preparing for a mission.

"IT's about James?" Rex asked, "Unfortunately,yes, I felt his rage increased then it just stopped. As if it reached a point to stay" she says. "So how will you tell him then? He could actually shoot at you if needed" Rex says.

Ahsoka looks away, "Maybe, or I can reason with him" she says. She then leaves the room, preparing herself for the mission ahead.

In the cafe, James and Sally looks over the chart together. "So, you think this can work?" he asked, "Besides the fact that our Pelicans will be flying dark, yeah" Sally says as she eats a spoonful of peas.

James looks into it, "But won't this cause havoc, I mean, we are turning off a Planet's entire power system" he says. "Captain, you chosen me to do the dirty work, from leading troops to managing this ship's systems, why won't you trust me" she asked.

James thinks about it,"Well, you're right" he says. Soon Richard walks in and sits with them, "Sir, we have a problem" he says. James gives Richard a confused look, "What problem" he asked. "High Command changes the plan and wanted us to do Force Recon" Richard says, "Does that mean we have to engaged the fleet?" Sally asked.

"Possibly, so we need to rush them" James says as he at a sandwich. "And how will we land troops?" Sally asked, James looks at her and chuckles. "We are a light Carrier, carrying about 20 fighters with expert pilots" he says.

"So then? We will force our way in?" Richard asked, James snaps his fingers and points to him. "You got it brother, have John meet me in the Hanger" he says as he gets up.

"Oh and Sally?" he asked, Sally looks at him confusingly. "Yes, Captain?", James turns to her "Thanks for getting the date" he says before leaving. Richard looks at Sally as her face turn red in embarrassment, "I thought he had questions" she says.

"Well, thanks to this, he's more... yeah" Richard says, he then stands up. "We should prepare for the mission" he says, Sally nods as she packs her food up. Both soon leaving the cafe, then heading to the armory.

Once the fleet arrives, Ahsoka puts on her Clone armor. Modified to fit her size and style, exposing her stomach and thighs. She even attached a new arm, enabling her to fight more professionally. The other clone troopers began to put on their helmets as the Shuttle takes off, leaving the CR90 Frigate.

As the shuttles flew toward the planet, the UNSC Frigate appears near them. Pelicans soon deployed and flew pass them, "Seems like they're racing us" Stone says. "Then we must get there before their dropships lands" Ahsoka says.

Soon both combatants flew toward the planet, along with a single Venator warship.


	38. Act II, Chapter 12: Landing on Raxus

**Act II, Chapter 12:** **Landing on Raxus**

On the field, nearly 40 miles from the main city. A few clones guard a small outpost with a landing pad, on the inside, the guards could care less. On the tower of the outpost, the Clone Shock trooper noticed something on the horizon.

Several D77-TC Pelicans flew towards a landing pad, they fired Heavy Machine guns and Rockets on it. Killing several Republic Clone Troops, the Dropships soon land and dropped the Marines and Spartans.

Once on the ground, James steps out carrying his Battle Rifle. Sally looks at James, "Location secured" she says. James jumps out with his blue and black Recon Armor, "Then let's set up shop" he says. He turns to John, "Figure out how to keep the Republic from noticing" James ordered. John nods as his team ran, locating any Republic Scouts or Patrols.

Once securing a landing zone, the Marines set up base. Soon computers are set up, then radars began activating. After 30 minutes, the base is operational and everything is tracked. James walks up to Richard as he locates their target, "So, what are we here for?" he asked

Richard turns to him, "From our mission, a Forerunner artifact that was found here" he says. James turns to him, "Well, let's hope the Republic doesn't find out" he says before walking away.

On the other side of the city, Ahsoka's Forces landed in a forest and set up operations there. As the Ahsoka's Clone Forces set up, Rex walks up to her with binoculars. "We located James and his troops, what are your orders?"

She looks in them and shook her head, "Keep watch, make sure that the your brothers don't see them" she says

As James and Richard sneak through the city, they hid behind a building overlooking a massive facility. James turns to Richard and motioned him to it, he nods as he pulls out his tablet.

"The readings are correct, this is the place" Richard says, James looks at it and activates his Promethean Vision. "I see it too, looks like a teleporter or something. Might be useful" he says.

James then pulls out his Sniper Rifle and readied himself, he then activates his vision and scopes around. "15 at the door, but 37 inside. The Republic knew we might be on it" He says.

As he prepares to fire, Richard stops him. He then points to a truck driving up to the gate, holding 40 more troopers. "They're alerted of our presense" he says, James nods and packed up.

Just before they can leave, a squad of Clone troopers stops them. "Halt" the Captain ordered, James and Richard raised their hands. As they held them in surrender, the Clone Trooper alerts his commander. "General Tano, we found him" he says.

"Tano?" Richard asked, James stayed quiet as he turns to the trooper. He sees the armor with orange and white markings, he then sees the Captain with orange markings on his knees, chest, and shoulders.

"Alright Rex, hold position until I arrive, also don't restrain them or they'll turn hostile" Ahsoka ordered. The Captain agrees and turns back to the troopers, "You can lower them, but you must stay" he ordered.

Richard stepped forward, but James stops him. "Relax, if they wanted to attack us. They wouldn't tell us to freeze" he says.

After a few minutes, an armored woman jumps onto their building and walk up to them, "Thank you, Rex" she says. He nods as he steps aside, she looks at James for a moment.

She walks up to him and look up to his helmet, looking into the black visor. She looks down in disappointment, "Look, I know that after Mandalore you don't love me anymore. But I only left t-" She was stopped when James hugged her with his left arm.

James removes his helmet and looked down to her, "I'm just glad you're back, Ahsoka" he says as they kissed. Richard clears his throat and they part, "What about the device?" he asked.

James lets go of Ahsoka, then clears his throat and puts his helmet back on. As he does so, Ahsoka noticed that his pupils are bright red. "Right, we'll have to attack the place later. Right now, it's time to leave" James says as he and the rest of the group walked off.

Once back at the base, James sat in his tent looking at the crystal. As he look at it, the crystal shines as they followed his eyes. Soon he hears someone clearing their throat, he turns to see John standing.

"Sorry, come in" James says, John walks in and sat down. Once sitting, John looks at the crystal.

"You still have it" He says, James sighs as he places it in his poach.

"All I have of Jacob Keyes, he's like a father to me. Taking care of me along with Miranda" James then adds. John exhales as he looks outside, he then turns back to his brother.

"You're sure you want her here, last I checked, you wanted to put a bullet in her" John says.

"Well, she came back on her own. So why should I do that?" James asked, he then pulls out his tablet.

"What are you doing?" John questioned, James looks at him. "I'm going to check on your niece, all these campaigns hasn't helped much" he says.

"We are at War, but with the economical crisis, the Republic might collapse if they don't make peace" John says.

James nods as John gets up, "Well, I think we should sleep, you'll be checking that place with us" He says.

"Oh yeah, well see you on the field" James says. John nods and walks out, leaving James to himself.

He look at the poach one last time, then laid back on his sleeping bag. He thinks about the enemy base, then about Ahsoka. He soon drifts off to sleep.


	39. Act II, Chapter 13: Recovery

**Act II, Chapter 13:** **Recovery**

On the other side of the base, Ahsoka and Rex sat in their tents. "I'm surprised that he let us in" Ahsoka says as she tweaks her arm, "He wanted you with him, that's why, and maybe that's best" Rex says. Ahsoka looks up at him, "What do you mean?" she asked. Rex sighs as he prepares himself " Everyone knows you are, we know you regretted leaving him and you being pregnant. All they waiting for is you leaving for James and stay with him" he says.

This bothers Ahsoka as it's know that she can't hide her feelings, "How long?" she asked. Rex looks up at her from his pistol, "How long what?" he confusingly asked.

"How long have they known?" Ahsoka becomes slightly irritated. "Since we found out you have a child, but we decided not to say anything. Well, most of us" Rex says as he takes a clip out.

Ahsoka brings her knees to her chest, "I guess you're right" she says. Rex didn't look up, but continued listening. "If you're worried about the Rebellion, it's fine. Me, Stone, and Fives will take over" he says.

Ahsoka nods as she gets off the blanket pallet, "I should go see him, see if he's okay" she says. She then leaves the tent, leaving Rex alone inside. He then opens his holopad, contacting someone within his Contacts.

At James' tent, the Captain lays on his sleeping bag as he sleeps. Soon a woman walks in and tip toed her way to his side and sat next to him, waiting to see if he wakes up. As James opened his eyes, he sees an orange skin woman over him. He leans forward and rubbed his eyes, allowing him to see clearer.

He soon sees Ahsoka on her knees looking at him, annoying James slightly but made him smile. She returns the smile as they hugged, they soon backed off and sat on each side of the corners.

"What made you return?" he asked, Ahsoka smile turns to a upset frown. "Remember the night we argued?" she asked, "About me protecting you?" James asked as he moves closer. She nods in a 'yes' gesture, then breathes slowly.

"Well, when we made love. We concieved a child" she says, James looks at her confusingly. After a moment, he figures out what she meant.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, Ahsoka slowly nods while biting her bottom lip. James looks down, he then scoot toward her and feel on her bare stomach. James' red eyes grew bright as the Didact spoke, " _It's a boy"_ He says in shock. James closes them, he then opens his eyes again.

His eyes are brown once again, he looks at Ahsoka who placed her hand on his. They both smiled at each other, their faces move closer as their eyes closed. They kissed again, holding each other close as their tougues danced with each other.

As they kissed, James caress her body. He soon find a zipper on the back of her rubber suit, zipping it downward. Ahsoka smiles as she leans back and remove her arms from the sleeves of her tube top, exposing her breasts to him.

James kissed her again as she lift his shirt, he stops and takes it off as he was soon on top of her. They kissed as James slide his hand down her body to her pants, unbuckling it and pulling it off her.

She opened her legs as James went between them, enjoying the taste of her vaginal area. Ahsoka huffed and gasp as he please her, her hands rubbing on his head. Once James got his taste, Ahsoka lean forward and kissed him.

She then unbuckled his combat pants, removing them completely. She soon flipped James on his back as she mount him, she then start slowly. She feels on his bare chest as her pace quickens, moaning slightly as pleasure grew.

Her breast bounch as she does it, James grabs them and squeezing them. This cause her moans to turn into small screams of ecstasy, James smiles as he leans forward began licking and sucking on her nipples, Ahsoka moans loudly as she holds him.

James then flipped himself to be on top of her, they kiss once more. He then begins to thrust into her, slowly so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Faster" she says calmly, James does what he commands and goes faster. "Faster!" She says a little louder, her eyes closed as his pace goes faster.

"Faster!" she soon yelled as James' pace reached its limit, soon her breathing goes faster. Her moans became screams as she soon came, after she came, James returns the favor as his sperm shoots into her.

They both laid on the sleeping pad as they gain their breaths, Ahsoka soon move over to James as they kissed. She then lay her head on his chest, "I'm sorry for not coming back to you sooner" she says.

James sighs as he leans forward and face her, "I'm just glad you did under your own power" he says softly. Ahsoka looks at him as tears streamed down her face, she soon hugged him as she covers her face with his chest.

James hugs her as she cries, " _You think she'll stay this time?_ " Didact questioned. James nods in a 'yes' gesture, "I'm never going to let her go again, even if it means my death" he says.

 _"Then keep her away from battle, she's no longer any use to anyone if she's dead"_ Didact says, James nods as he looks down to Ahsoka whose sleeping. "I won't let any harm happen" he says.


	40. Act II, Chapter 14: Battle of Raxus I

**Act II, Chapter 14: Battle of Raxus I**

In orbit of Raxus, the Republic Fleet patrols the system. Soon several Slipspace portals appears near them, then UNSC warships jumps in with cannons and missiles firing.

This destroyed many Arquitens-class Light Cruisers and Consular-class Corvettes, Venators became damaged. Most of the remaining Republic Ships return fire, damaging some of the UNSC ships.

As the two forces fought, _**UNSC Spirit of Fire**_ jumps into the system. Carter turns to his crew as he nods to them, soon his Baseships detach from the ship. Several of them flew to the surface.

On the ground, James looks up in the air and sees the Explosions. He then puts on his helmet, the Didact soon appears next to him. " _Are you ready?_ " he asked, James looks at him. "I'm always ready" he smiled behind his visor.

He march off the landing pad, Marines surround the Scorpion Tanks and Warthogs. Everyone in his unit is ready, "Alright boys and girls, we have a mission, we need to do it right or else" James says.

He then turns to his tent where Ahsoka rest, "I need a few Marines to stay and defend the Rebels" he adds. A few stepped up, James nods as he walks to them. "Do Not Let Her Leave This Camp, wait till I get back" he orders, his men nods as he and the others board their vehicles.

Once on the field, Warthogs raced to the battlefield as Pelicans flew overhead. James sat in the leading Warthog as he pulls out his DMR, soon Republic V-Wings flew in on a strafing run.

The attack took out a few Hogs, but James and many others avoided the attack. James looks back at the destroyed Hogs, Richard soon contacts him. "The enemy knows what's up, they're sending everything they got" he says

As they approach, Clone Troops prepped their Machine guns as they fired on the UNSC forces, James jumps from passenger seat to the Gauss Cannon. Returning fire as he advances.

The other Warthogs do the same as Pelicans strafe the buildings with rockets and bullets. After blasting through some building, Richard looks into his pad. "The Fortress is not far, but we need to watch out for Pillboxes" he says.

James chuckles, causing Richard to look at his Captain with concern. "I know that laugh, and let's say you'll hate him" Cortana says. John watched his brother's Warthog as it suddenly drives up a ramp, firing it's Gauss Cannon at a few troopers as they prepped their Anti-tank guns.

His Warthog then jumps off the ramp, crushing a Clone Trooper and ramming another Cannon. Destroying the barrel. After the stunt, Richard looked at James in shock. But the Captain only laughed as he sped off, fighting his way to the fortress.

Outside the battlefield, Ahsoka wakes up from the sound of explosions. She looks around before realizing she's nude, she then puts on her clothes and ran out. Once outside, she sees UNSC Warships hovering above the battlefield engaging with Republic Warships.

She then looks over to see the UNSC fighting in the city, she runs to Rex as he place his pistols in his belt. "Where's James?" she demanded, Rex checks the battery of his second pistol. "He's heading to the Fort, whatever is in there he don't want us to follow him" he says.

Ahsoka was about to walk out the tent, "But he demanded that you stay here until he returns" Rex adds. Ahsoka stops at the door, "What do you mean?" she asked. She turns to him, "He ordered the soldiers out there to keep you here" Rex puts his pistol on it's sleeve.

He then turns to her, "He won't allow us to take you with us, but will let us leave to continue the fight" Rex adds. Ahsoka looks away and thinks, she then grins of an idea. "Well, it's not really leaving if we go to him" Ahsoka says, Rex's eyes widen.

"You do know that it means we'll be in the cross fire, these guys are letting us live by not interfering!" he exclaims. "Yes, but I can't sit here and let him fight alone" she says

"He's not alone, he has those super soldiers and his crew with him" Rex says, "But that's not what I meant, he could be fighting something like a-" Her works suddenly stops as she sense something.

Rex notices and became concerned, "Who's here?" he asked. Her words became so quiet, it was a whisper. "Master Plo Koon and..." she says. "And who General?" Rex asked with fear.

"Commander Appo" she says even quieter. Rex heard it loud enough to know what she meant, Jedi Master Plo Koon and her old ally Appo are defending the City and Fortress.

He also knows that they both hated James Forgo for taking Ahsoka, this will make his and everyone's situation worst.

Before he can speak, Ahsoka dashed out the tent. She ran to the nearest vehicle depot she can, finding a Mongoose sitting with a Rocket Launcher on it. She straps the weapon in her back, then boards the ATV.

As the Marines tried to stop her, she drove past them. Leaving the base before they can catch her, her clones followed behind with Speeder Bikes and Fighting Hovertanks.

A Marine looks at the group in shock, he then turns to a Private. "Alert the Captain, we have a problem" he says.

The Private nods as he ran, heading to the Communication Tower to alert James and his forces.


	41. Act II, Chapter 15: Battle of Raxus II

**Act II, Chapter 15** : **Battle of Raxus II**

On the ground, James' Warthog drove through many of the checkpoints to the factility. Firing his Gauss Cannon, James turns to see John's Warthog catching up to him.

"Isn't this fun?" James yelled in excitement, "Just like on the Halo, except we didn't have this much resistance" John says as he drifts around a corner.

He soon ran over a squad of Clone Troopers, letting his gunner tears the survivors. He then runs through a wall, crushing more troopers.

James watches as he contacts Sally, "How's our tanks doing?!" he asked. "Don't worry about us, we're just taking out the stragglers!" She yelled as gunfire is heard. Richard turns to James, "We're only one mile out, but we are going into a fire zone!" He yells

Before James reacted, a plasma shell hits James' Warthog. He was suddenly thrown off, flying towards a TX-130 Hover-tank. James pulls out his hilt and summoned a blue blade, slicing through the tank like paper. He then cuts down several Clone Troopers near him, deactivating it once finished.

Once he exhales, Richard's Warthog drives near James. "Sir, we have a problem, Ahsoka and her Rebels are heading here" he says. James only shook his head, chuckling to himself. "Alert all troops to not fire on her, but please make sure she doesn't do anything crazy" James says. Richard nods as contacts the troops, "Let her though, just don't let anything happen to stall our mission" he orders.

They walk into the building, the place was too empty for their comfort. "Troopers, sweep the area, make sure we are in the clear" James ordered. The Marines nods as they left the room, leaving Richard and James alone.

"So, Rich, do you like Sally?" James asked, Richard looks at James. "Bad time to ask right?" he asked, "Hey, I'm trying to ease ourselves" James says. Richard sighs in annoyance, "For a while, we are actually working on it" he says. James nods as he comes across a Cryo Pod, he dust it off to show the name. James jumps back in shock, causing Richard to look at what James found. Richard's eyes widen, "Olivia-G291, What is she doing here?" he asked.

"She's our little experiment" a voice says, James and Richard turns to a Clone Commander in blue markings. "Who are you" he asked, "Appo, Commander Appo" the Clone says. "What do you want with her?" Richard asked, Appo smiles behinds his helmet.

"To kill you and end this war" he says as a lightsaber comes out, Richard and James dodges the attack. They look up to see Appo and a Jedi with a mask looking at them, the Jedi's saber returns to him. "Plo Koon" Richard says, James growls in anger. "Richard" James says, "Not today, this time we deal with this together" Richard says.

James nods as he pulls out his orange blade, Richard pulls out his baton and invert it. Appo pulls out his staff, tapping the ground as it activates. "General?" Appo asked, Plo Koon trills his lightsaber. "Appo, go for his Lieutenant" Plo Koon says, the Commander nods as he readies himself. The four combatants began to circle each other, ready to fight to the death.

After a moment, the charge at each other. James deliver the first strike, locking blades with Plo Koon. Richard comes in with a air kick, Appo dodges and swings his staff. Richard blocks the attack with his baton, he then swings with his free hand. Punching the Clone's helmet, Richard then round-kicks him.

As Richard and Appo fought, James swings his blue blade at the Jedi. Plo Koon blocks the attack and elbows the Captain, he then attempts a swipe at him. James blocks the attack with his orange blade, swinging his blue blade upward to break the lock. Before James can send the kill, Plo Koon used the force to push him into a wall. The Jedi then went after James, jumping through the hole.

Outside, Ahsoka arrives to the building. As she walks to it, the Marines stopped her. "That's that farthest you can go" the Sergeant says, "Why, I need to help him!" Ahsoka exclaim. "We have our orders, and now you have yours" the Sergeant says. Just as he said it, an explosion was heard as they see two people come out. One of them was James, Sally then pulls up watching as they fall. "What are you standing there for, get them" she ordered, Ahsoka and the Marines went after them.

As James and Plo Koon free fall, the Jedi tries to strike him again. James blocks the attack as he tries to swing his other blade, Plo Koon grabs that hand. Once they both hit the ground, Plo Koon took the chance to break James' arm and leg. James yell in pain as the crack was heard, Plo Koon stand over the Captain.

"I loved Ahsoka as if she was my child, and you took her from me" he says. Plo Koon then grabs James by the neck, "I wonder what Skywalker and Kenobi was worried about. You're nothing" Plo Koon says. Just then, a hail of bullets came at them. Plo Koon dodges as he turns to see Ahsoka and the Marines firing at him, this angers the Jedi.

He used the force to pull the Marines, cutting them down. When he was near Ahsoka, he prepares to cut her down. Sally sees then and ran to them, "Time to repay a debt I owe to Barriss" she says. Ahsoka drop her Assault Rifle, preparing her arm blade as Plo Koon swings downward.

But before either make contact, Sally jumps in the way, blocking Plo Koons attack. As she done so, a cut was formed across her chest. She falls with a thud from her armor, Richard watched in horror as James looked helplessly. Ahsoka was shocked as Plo Koon was confused, soon James' body began to glow as he grew angry.


	42. Act II, Chapter 16: Lost

**Act II, Chapter 16: Lost**

As the group watched Sally hit the ground, James yell in anger as Ahsoka looks at Plo Koon. She swing her arm blade at him, only for the Jedi Master to dodge it. In the building, Appo charges at Richard with his staff.

But the Lieutenant block the attack, using his knee to break the weapon in half. Appo then began to use his fist, punching towards Richard.

The soldier dodges most of the attacks, swinging his leg to hit the Commander's abdomen. Appo kneels over, holding his stomach.

Richard twisted his baton, ready to strike the Clone Soldier. But then he sees more soldiers, all wearing Green markings.

"This is Commander Wolfe, you will surrender" the Commander demanded. Richard looks at them, pulling out his pistol.

He then activates his baton, extending it into a staff. "Bring it bitch" Richard says, Wolfe nods as he and his men attack.

On the ground, Ahsoka continues to fight the man she calls her father. As she fights him, James scoots towards Sally.

Once he grabs her hand, Sally painfully turns to him. "James" she whispers before coughing blood, James held her hand tightly.

"Hang on, you can make it. Please" James begged, Sally smiles as she caress his helmet. All it did was smear blood on him, "I always loved you and Richard, you both was the best" she whispers.

James painfully sits up, pulling her to him. "Don't die on me, don't use your energy" James demanded. But, it was nothing he can say to stop her. Sally smiles at him one last time, she then turns to Plo Koon. "See you in hell, bastard" she says, her body then went limp.

James looks at her, shaking her body. "Williams?! Williams! Sally!" James hears nothing, he then close her eyes. James soon place her down, caress her dark skin as he let go.

James turns as he sees Plo Koon overpower Ahsoka, his eyes turn red as he gets up. His injuries mean little to him, he then began to walk to them.

The Jedi turns to James after he pushes Ahsoka back, James turns to Ahsoka. "General Tano, disengage and support Richard" James says, He then activates his dual swords.

Ahsoka was about to protest, but he gave her a stare through his cracked visor. Ahsoka can only nod as she jumps away, James watched as she left.

He then turns to the Jedi Master, "We have some unfinish business" James says. "I do agree, ready to join her in death?" Plo Koon asked.

James inverted both his swords, sparks from his armor changed into Promethan. Once his body fully changed, James gets into a combat stance. Plo Koon does the same, holding his blade foward from him.

They circle each other, both calm but guard up. In the Tower, Richard was able to hold his own against a Squad of Clone Troopers. But the man is extremely exhausted, fighting them for awhile.

Richard inverts his Baton, waiting on the next soldier. But before a clone can jump him, a blast knocked everyone away. Ahsoka then jumps in front of Richard, "James wanted me here" she says. But before they can do anything, the Clone Troopers retreated. Leaving them alone with the pod, Ahsoka deactivates her arm blade.

"Better than never" Richard says, he then twirls his baton into his sleeve. He then checks the pod, "She was forced in, possible captured" Richard says as he pressed some buttons. "This might be from Rhen Var" Ahsoka says, "We'll see" he says as he pressed enter.

On the field, James viciously swings at Plo Koon. The Ker Dor Jedi blocks most of the strikes, but the last few got him in his leg and torso. The Jedi staggers back, holding his injuries as James steps up. James then twirls his swords, holding it inverted. Plo koon looks up at him, he then chuckles loudly.

"What's funny?" James asked, "You think you can kill me, but not today" Plo Koon says. Just as he says it, a Republic Gunship flew in firing it's guns at James. The Captain block a few shots before jumping, dodging a missile and four beams. Plo Koon jumps on the Gunship as Wolfe and his Clone Troopers shoot at James, keeping him fro jumping after the injured Jedi.

James can only watch as the Gunship takes off, he turns back to Sally's corpse and lift her up. James turn to see a Pelican landing, carrying Adam and a few Marines. "Captain, we was able to force them into retreat, we won" Adam says. James walks up carrying Sally's corpse, "Yeah, but we lost too much for whatever the Republic is hiding" he says.

Back in the Frigate, Richard, James, and Adam looks over Sally's covered corpse. Her tag was stamped on her toe, "Sally Williams, Commander, African American, Female" it says. Richard sobs quietly as Adam looks down in despair, James leans on the wall with his eyes closed.

Soon the Scientist and Ahsoka walks in, "Captain, you have a call from the Admiralty and our patient is resting, but Alive" the Scientist says.

James opens his eyes and turn to her, "I'll return the call later, just make sure our Patient is stable enough to talk to" he ordered. "I'll do what I can, she could be damaged for how she is" she says.

"I know, just leave us for a moment" Jame says, the Scientist nods and leaves the room. Ahsoka looks at the Scientist, then turn to James. "James, I'm sorry for what happen.. I-" James stops her with a look, Ahsoka bites her lip and looks away.

"I don't care right now, now please leave us" he demanded, Ahsoka was preparing to protest. "Look, we lost someone that worked with us for years, she was like a sister to our crew" James says. Ahsoka nods and walks out, leaving the three men alone.


	43. Act II, Chapter 17: Refit and Repair

**Act II, Chapter 17:**

A few days has passed as the Frigate sat docked, James and Adam walk down the hall of the shipyard. They and many others been promoted by Dendup himself, but requested to stay with the **Paris**.

As they stop at the view window, they watched as Sentinels remodel the ship. "Three years, and we done so much" Adams says, "Yeah, we also lost so much. But their sacrifice won't be in vain" James says.

"A few days ago, we find out something that shook everyone. Now what" Adam asks.

James place his hand on Adam's shoulder, sighing as he does.

"We'll see what the council thinks, but for now, we rest and recover. We all need it" James says.

The Rear Admiral then walks off, leaving Adam into his thoughts.

As James walks he looks watch as the crew removes Sally's casket from the ship, Richard following in tow.

Cutter stops James, "Forgo, so what do you think of being the youngest Admiral" he asked.

"It's fine, never expected it" James says, Cutter sighs as he looks at Sarah's coffin. "I won't ignore your pain, her sacrifice won't be in vain" he says.

"I know, I'll make sure of it" James says in a stern tone, he walks away. Leaving Cutter as he watch, the Councilor looks back down and tip his hat down.

* * *

In the outskirts of Iziz, James, his crew, and many other people stand next to the casket as the funeral began.

Jame holds Ahsoka as Adam and Richard bow their heads, a priest says a prayer and explains the History of Sarah Williams. Over hundreds of visitors mourn for the Commander, some who used to be her friend.

"And may she rest in heaven, like General Barriss Offee and many other soldiers and citizens of the UNSC of Onderon" he says.

James, Ahsoka, and many others pay their respects. Once Richard steps up, he places a flower on it and touched it. A tear flows from his eye, he steps away and joins back with the others.

Saw, Lux, and a Squad of Onderonian Milita step up, prepping their blaster rifles. At the same time, a Adam and his squad of Marines also steps up.

Both groups readied their weapons, pointing them up in the air. They then began firing salvos, Ahsoka jerks slightly to the gunfire.

Once it finishes, the Gravemen began lowers her casket into the ground. A trumpet plays as Richard leaves, Ahsoka was about to talk to him.

But James place his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head in a 'No' form. Ahsoka nods as Richard is left alone, leaving the site.

Richard board his Warthog, driving off as it began to rain.

* * *

On Coruscant, Anakin walks down the halls of the Jedi Temple. He looks sighs in frustration, "So Master Plo Koon killed another Commander, but why Forgo's Commander" he asked himself.

Anakin knew this makes the war much harder, James' and his crew participate in many battles. Both important and unimportant, either way, the death of James' Commander makes him concern.

Soon a voice broke him from his thoughts, "Anakin" he heard. Anakin turns to see Obi-Wan walking up to him, "It's him again, right?" he asked.

"It bothers me , why did Master Plo Koon killed someone else besides Forgo" Anakin says.

"Sadly, everyone in the Council asked that question" Obi-Wan says as the two walked.

Obi-Wan place his hands behind his back, "We knew the danger of this, the longer we ignore him, the more dangerous he is" he adds.

"Not just that, but his abilities is affected by his anger" Anakin says. Obi-Wan looks at him, "Then we'll do something ourselves" he says.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, "We'll have our ships go after him, take the fight to him" Obi-Wan says.

"I see, we'll make our preparations" Anakin says, Obi-Wan grasp his padawan's shoulder.

"First, get some rest and train a bit more, you'll need it" Obi-Wan says, Anakin nods and walks away.

* * *

At the shipyard, over four months has passed. The **UNSC Paris** Heavy/Assault Frigate has finished it's refit, now having much more room for troops and equipment.

Much of the crew are currently boarding as James watched, soon Ahsoka walks up to him.

James turns to her, rubbing her swollen stomach slowly.

"So, you're back on" she says, "Yeah, how are you feeling" James asked looking at the ship.

"I'll live, besides, I can take care of Kia and myself" Ahsoka turns James back to her.

He soon hears Kia babbling, causing him to look behind Ahsoka.

James soon sees Kia and Richard playing as she learn to walk, causing him to chuckle slightly. He then turns back to Ahsoka, "I believe you, just be careful and I'll be back before he's born" he says. Ahsoka kisses James, she then picks up Kia as she reached for him.

James hugged his daughter as the speaker boomed, "Time to go Admiral" Cortana says. Ahsoka then takes back Kia as Richard walks up to him, "Are you ready?" James asked. Richard smiled at James, "Let's get those Fuckers" he says.

* * *

Once James was onboard, the Frigate began to rise. Ahsoka watched as it does, "Be safe" she says.

When the ship was high enough, it takes off from the shipyard.

It soon reached orbit, James leans forward. "Prepare for slipspace, time to jump back into the action" he ordered.

The Frigate soon joined two Halberd-class Destroyers and a Stalwart-class Frigate, forming a small fleet.

Soon, the warship opens the slipspace portal and enters it, jumping away from the system.


	44. Act II, Chapter 18: Revelation on Rhen

**Act II, Chapter 18: Revelation on Rhen Var**

Few days later, on Rhen Var, Adam and a group of Marines marched through the blizzard. As they walked, one soldier looked on his radar.

"Why are we here again?" the soldier asked, "We are looking for a ship" Adam says. Soon they tapped on something hard, "This is Adam, we found her" Adam says.

In orbit, James looked down onto the planet. "Good, I want to know what's left in there" he says.

James turns to the monitor, "If Ahsoka's right, the Republic would only taken some of our tech" he says.

Adam motions the Marines to cut the ship open, "Yes sir, we'll open her up" Adam says.

James cuts off the monitor, "How long has it been here?" he asked. Soon Richard walks up to him, "So what's the whole point of this mission" he asked.

"I don't want the Republic to used this to study us, we are going to find what we need then destroy it" James says. "But isn't it recoverable?" Richard asked, James shook his head.

"As of now, they might leave this ship alone. Hopefully" James says as he looks to the planet.

"I see, but can I ask you something?" Richard asked, James turns to him with a questioned look.

"It's about you and your thing with Ahsoka, I mean, you loved Barriss" Richard says. James looks back out, "A few years ago, I rescued Ahsoka after our failed mission" he says. He looks back to his friend, "I was in the moment when a Zygarrian was torturing her, then suddenly I was holding her" he adds.

"So I take it that it was the first time you loved her?" Richard asked, James turns to him. "You can say that, but I've known she loved me, since Umbara" he says. "So you mean after Krell fired a mortar at me?" Richard soon asked, James nods at him.

" I told her that it can be possible, but with Barriss, we was already too far in" James says. "What changed?" Richard steps closer to James, "When Ahsoka was willing to shoot me down" James replied.

This shocked Richard, "It was either give her a chance, or imprison her to keep me from killing her" James adds. "After that, it was rocky with her Master nearly killing you, her disappearing, then finding out she has a child" Richard says.

"Yes" James muttered.

* * *

"The Republic scrapped enough parts that it's unusable in space, but whatever is left can be useful" Adam says.

The Marines search through the ship, gathering crates of ammo, weapons and medical supplies. Soon a Tholothian Marine Private walks into a Cryo Room, "What's this" she asked as she looks around.

She soon finds a control panel, "This is new" the Marine says. She looks around and sighs, she then place her Battle Rifle on the panel. After touching some buttons, several cyropods opened.

Soon a redhead woman falls out, then an older woman next to her. The Marine ran to them, "Commander, I found two women" she says.

Few minutes later, Adam rushes in with his Marines. He then wave them off to scan the area. Adam looks at them, checking the older woman.

A Marine soon walks up to him, "Is that Catherine Halsey?" he asked. Adam looks at her, "Soldier, you have a good eye" he says.

The Tholothian Marine flips the redhead, "Sir, this is Linda-058, I read stories about her!" she says

Adam pressed his eyepiece, "Adm. Forgo, this is Adam, we found Halsey and Sierra-058" he says

* * *

James was shocked, "Can you repeat that, you said you have Halsey and Linda?" he asked.

"Affrmative, they both was in Cryo, sir, I don't think this is a ship" Adam says. James rubs his chin and thinks, he soon smiles as he thinks of Halsey.

"I can finally see my Mom" James says, he sighs as he thinks about it. As he thinks about it, Miranda pops in his mind.

"John has never told me what happened to her" James says, he remembers asking once. Only for Cortana to only say a sentence, "All I was told is that Miranda commanded the _**FUD**_ " she says.

"Status Report" he soon ordered. Richard checks the ship and the rest of the fleet, "We are all set, but I'm picking up some hyperspace signatures" he says.

"Hyperspace Signatures?" James asked, "Yeah, two medium and one large, possibly Republic Forces" Richard says.

After saying it, two Venator Destroyers and a single Imperial-class Destroyers jumps into the system. James looks at them with anger, "Richard you take command of this ship, have our escorts use anything they have" he orders

Richard nods as James leaves the room, "Alright, time to get some revenge" he says.

* * *

Outside, the Republic Forces began firing at the UNSC Fleet. In response, the UNSC warships began to return fire. Soon James and a squadron of OF-99 Booster Fighters flew out of **UNSC Paris'** side hanger, heading toward the Republic Fleet.

In response, Anakin and Obi-Wan flew out with their squadrons. In their ETA-II Interceptors, Anakin and Obi-Wan plans their attack. Soon the Jedi Knight sense something, "Blast it" he says. "What is it?" Obi-Wan responds.

"Forgo is out" Anakin says, "How do you know that?" Obi-Wan asked.

Soon a halt of bullets flew at them, Anakin and Obi-Wan dodges the attack as a Fighter flies by. It soon makes a hard turn, activating it's afterburns. Inside, James lined his sights on the Jedi, firing his guns again.

The two Jedi bobbed and weaved around the attack, trying to avoid it as much as possible.

As they do so, Anakin flips his Fighter and fired a few shots. Damaging James' Starfighter, soon his comlink beeped. James answers it, "What is it?" he asked.

"Our cargo is loaded, we are ready to leave" Adam says, James nods and banks right. Flying away from the Jedi, before they can intercept him. Soon he lands in the Frigate as the UNSC Fleet jumps, leaving the system.

Anakin watched in annoyance, "I don't think he wanted to fight us here" Obi-Wan says.

"Why is that? He could've left earlier" Anakin retorted.

"I tapped into their comms and they said they have a 'Cargo', whatever it was, they needed to get away" Obi-Wan says.

The Jedi Master looks back out, "Come on Anakin, we can still chase him" he says.

The two Jedi and their squadrons returns to their ships, jumping away after James' Fleet.


	45. Act II, Chapter 19: Worries

**Act II, Chapter 19:** **Worries**

Once in Slipspace, James goes to the Medical Wing of the ship. He soon steps in to see both Halsey and Linda asleep, eventually the Scientist comes to him.

"How are they?" he asked, "They should be fine, but due to being in Cryo in the coldest planet, they will need to be in here for sometime" she says. James pats her shoulder and nods, "Thank you, you can rest" he says.

James turns back into the room, he soon walks away and enters his Quarters. He then began contacting Ahsoka, who responded quickly.

"James, how are you" she asked, James smiled as Kia soon crawled up. "Well, I got good news and bad news, which would you like to hear?" he asked.

"Let's make it hopeful, so good news" Ahsoka smiled softly. "Well, we found the ship, and we also found a few more allies" James says, Ahsoka raises a marking.

"You mean more Spartans?" She asked, "Not just Spartans, but Dr. Catherine Halsey" he says.

Ahsoka's eyes widen, "Your adoptive mother?! Do you think she'll accept us?" she asked.

James leans back and cross his arms, "I can't say for sure, but she kept me from those modifications the Spartans took" he says.

"So what's the bad news?" Ahsoka asked, James sighs in frustration. "We have reasons to believe that the ship isn't UNSC, it's most like a Forerunner ship with our IFF" he says.

"I see, that explains why we was around there before the Separatist took us off" She says.

James turns away and ponders on the idea, "I might have to contact our embassy in Raxus Prime, see what he knows" James says.

"Who is he?" Ahsoka asked, James turns to her. "Unfortunely, it's classified for now" He says. She nods and sighs, James looks towards her stomach. "How's the baby?" he asked.

Ahsoka rubs her belly, "He's doing alright, just know it ends in a few months" she says. James smiles at her, "I'll be home by then" he says.

Ahsoka returns the smile and kiss the air, James smiles and waves. Kia does the same, soon the transmission cuts off.

"I see you made a living here" a female voice says, James turns to see Linda walking in.

"Well, don't you have a good eye" James says sarcastically, Linda sits on his desk and cross her legs.

"I'm a sharpshooter, remember?" she asked, "Yeah Sis, I remembered" James says in annoyance.

Linda chuckles a bit, "So, where's John?" she asked. James turns to her, "He should be in the training room" he says.

"Of course, but I wanna know about your relationship with her" Linda leans forward.

She pulls her knees to her chest, "My relationship with Ahsoka was complicated, but now it's fine" James says.

He leans on the wall, looking out onto the Slipspace stream. "We can't go home, can we?" Linda soon asked, James can sense a hint of sadness from it.

"Sadly, no, we tried and well, our generators was only supported by Covenant Equipment or by decades in Cryo. And if we try to recreate it, we can either get lost or killed" he says.

"And what about this war that Richard talked about, they won't leave let people leave?" Linda asked, James only nods.

Soon his comlink beeped, James picks it up. "Forgo here? She's awake?! I'll be there soon" he says.

Linda tilts her head in curiousity, "So, Mom woke up?" she asked. James nods as he puts it down, "Well, I hope she can wait, but Cortana is like her" he says.

"Stubborn?" Linda joked, James chuckled at her. "I guess, but I can't hide from her" James says.

James walks out with Linda tailing behind him, heading to the medical room.

In the Venator Cruiser, Anakin watch from his viewport as his and Obi-Wan's ship chase after _**UNSC Paris**_.

Obi-Wan walks up to his Padawan, "Anakin, relax, we can win this now" he says. Anakin shook his head, the Knight was worried about something else.

"Forgo isn't my concern, it's if Ahsoka will have a reason to hate us more" Anakin says. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow, confused with his pupil.

"What do you mean, she betrayed the Council, just like Barriss had..." He trails off on the last bit.

"Yes, because she knew the Jedi is wrong for this war. All we did was support her idea, we are chasing a man-" Anakin was stopped by his Master.

"We are chasing a something more powerful than the Sith, maybe more powerful than you. We are trying to stop him from unlocking something terrifying" Obi-Wan says in a authoritive tone.

Anakin looks back out into hyper stream, he sighs as his former Master leans on the railing.

"I know Ahsoka will hate us for whatever we do to him, but she won't understand what we are facing. Or what she's in love with" Obi-Wan's was softer.

Anakin only nods as he turns to his Master, "Then she'll find out once we catch him" he says.

Soon Commander Appo steps up to Anakin, "His ship has stopped. He's over a planet named Jakku" he says.

Anakin turns to his former Master and smiled, "Then let's not let him run this time, call in the Vensenor, _**Endurance II**_ , and **Tranquility** " he ordered.

The 501st Commander nods in agreement, marching off with his orders. Anakin and Obi-Wan turns back to the viewport, watching as their ships jumps out in front of _**UNSC Paris**_ as she hovers above the planet.


	46. Act II, Chapter 20: Final Plans

**Act II, Chapter 20:** **Final Plans**

In the bridge of the _ **UNSC Paris**_ , James works frantically as he and his crew form a plan. They knew that they can't run forever, and the last jump direction will shoot them into UNSC territory.

James knew that he can't allow a Republic Fleet near friendly territory, he turns to Richard.

"How long until the rest of our fleet or any backup arrive?!" he asked angrily, Richard checks the map of the systems.

He soon finds a Task Force of a few Cruisers and a single Carrier within three systems, he then located their battle group that is reforming near Derra.

Richard looks towards James, "Sir, our fleet will arrive in a hour, our heavy fleet will be another hour and a half"

James turns back to the viewport as more Republic ships jumps into the system, "Get this ship to the surface, I need Adam and his squadron to provide air support" James ordered.

He then turns to Richard, "I need the Spartans to prep up, we'll each be taking a ODST Fireteam. Have them meet me in the hanger" he orders.

Outside, the Frigate turns toward the planet and speeds to the surface. The Republic Cruisers followed behind, launching Fighters and Gunships as they do.

In the hanger of the Frigate, six Pelicans began collecting ODSTs and vehicles. Two of them are carrying the M145D Rhino Tanks, two carried regular Scorpion tanks, and the last two carry Gauss Warthogs.

James walks in checking his Assassin Combat Suit, he then looks up to see John nearby. "Chief, grab the others, I have a plan" James says.

After a few minutes, Alice shook her head in disbelief. "So your plan is to make us sitting ducks?" she asked, James nods in agreement.

She scoffs as John steps up, "You know this means we'll be in direct line of sight of those Cruisers" he says.

"I know, but I sense that Skywalker and Obi-Wan aren't here to end this simply" James says.

Douglas leans on the wall, "How can you be sure? They called a fleet over for Christ's sake" he says.

"Because they know that we called for Reinforcements, the fleet is a safety measure" James opens the orbital map.

The map shows one Venator Cruiser entering the planet, while the other five warships stay in orbit.

The other ships moved into blockading positions, blockading the planet for any ship. James looks back up to the Spartans, pointing to the pursuing Cruiser.

"See? Only _**Resolute**_ followed us in, the other fleets are staying in orbit. We just need to hold out, staying in the sky is not the option" he says.

Jerome turns to his team, "This is probably our best option, have the ship act as a fortress rather than a combative ship" he says.

Alice, Douglas and John nods to the idea, soon they hear footsteps. The team turn to see Linda and Olivia, both in fully clad Argus armors.

Linda place her hand on her hip, leaning slightly. "So where do we come in, because I need to sharpen up" she says.

James chuckled at her need for battle, "You two will be makings sure no tanks gets on the ground, or if needed, take out any bomber aircraft" he says.

Linda nods as Halsey comes up from behind, James turns to his mother as she walks up to him. She looks at his armor, then tugs it slightly.

"Come back safely, you all are what I got left as a family" she says, James and the Spartans nodded then saluted.

Once she leaves, James turns back to the Spartans. He then puts on his mask and lifts his hood, Cortana soon gave everyone updated objectives.

Outside the ship, all six Pelicans along with ten OF-99 fighters exited out of the hanger. They then flew along side of the warship, escorting it to the landing zone.

Adam watches as the Frigate lands inside of a crater, only allowing the top side of the ship to be exposed.

The Pelicans lands close to the ship, surrounding the crater. Rhino vehicles locked themselves down, aiming up to the Venator.

Several HMG positions are set up, acting as close Anti-Air and Anti-Personnel weaponary. The Gauss Warthogs are buried into the ground, acting as heavy Anti-air guns.

James stands on top of the bridge, overwatching the whole operation. Soon the Didact appears next to him, "How did you rest?" James asked.

The Didact looks down toward him. " _A few months rest is more of a meditation, all it did was give me more time to learn about the Jedi and their strength_ " Didact says.

James sighs as he realizes it, he then turns to the Didact. "Can we beat them?" he asked, the Didact smiles slightly.

" _This time, you can._ _But you'll have to be careful, or face Capture or death_ "he says.

James turns to him, "Why is that?" he asked. " _Your armor can take damage, but if the_ _y hit something vital, you can be_ _killed or worst_ " Didact says.

James looks toward the field, he then sighs as he turns back to him. "Then let's make it a hard fight then" he says, the Didact nods as he fades back into James' body.

Soon he sees the Venator as it heads towards them, escorted by ARC-170s and V-Wing fighters with Anakin taking the charge.

James takes out his sword hilt, he looks at it as he sighs. He then wipes the hilt, activating the orange blade. "Let the battle begin" he says.


	47. Act II, Chapter 21: Duel on Jakku

**Act II, Chapter 21:** **Duel on Jakku**

In his fighter craft, Anakin looks towards the ship. "Master, they're setting up defensive positions" he says.

Obi-Wan stands in the hanger, looking into the footage. "Anakin, you need to be cautious, they have enough gun emplacements to rip several squadrons apart" he ordered.

Anakin nods to his Masters concerns, "Alright boys, target anything that can shoot our gunships down" he commanded.

Soon the UNSC forces opened fire with tank shells, coil rounds, and machine guns. The intial fire ripped through much of the attacking forces, unleashing chaos into the Republic Forces.

James watched as the battle unfold, he then watch as Anakin's fighter flew pass the killzone. James gritted his teeth, he then walks forward.

He summons four Plyons from thin air, they began to spin rapidly. James then lifts them, firing a beam at Anakin.

Skywalker avoids the beam, he then opens his canopy. "Artoo, retreat back to the ship" he ordered. The droid turn the Fighter as Anakin jumps off, gliding toward Forgo.

James jumps back as Anakin lands in front of him, summoning his blue blade. "Look, we can end this peacefully. Just surrender" Anakin says.

James growls before holding the blade in front of him, "How about you leave us" he says.

"You know I can't do that, sir. I've been given orders by the Council to capture you" Anakin says. he began to circle the Warrior, James does the same.

Then they both clash blades, locking as James pushes onto Anakin. But the Knight began to push back, causing James to step back.

James breaks the lock anf kicks the Jedi, he then charges him. Anakin blocks the attack, pushing him off before using the force.

James began falling from the bridge, Skywalker follows from behind. James activates his armor as he lands, Anakin lands in front of him.

James turns off his blade and ran at Anakin, knocking his lightsaber away. They both began fighting hand-to-hand, both being skilled at.

James jumps back and goes in for a round-kick, only for Anakin to block the attack with his right arm.

He then goes in for a punch, only for the Captain to dodge it and use his elbow. The elbow connects with Anakin's forehead, causing him to bleed.

Anakin rub his head, looking at his fingers to see blood. "All that for a drop of blood, kinda disappointing" Anakin says, he then pulls his saberhilt to him.

He activates the blue blade, swinging downward towards James. The warrior blocks the attack with his blade, locking blades with Anakin once again.

As they locked blades, Anakin gave a snarky grin. "No wonder why Ahsoka nearly died, she shouldn't have left with you!" he says.

"You and your Jedi pals try to kill her, you even put her in a war she was too young to fight" James says.

"She's fights for the Republic, not a Renegade Military like you!" Anakin yells.

James growls as he pushes Anakin off, the Jedi soon continued. "You don't deserve her, she wouldn't be like this if you hadn't came!" he says.

"Then what will she be like if I didn't? A Jedi puppet with no independence?!" James snarled. Anakin and James strike blows a few times as Fighters flew around, engaging each other above.

James eyes began to glow red, but he controls his anger. "You're a failure Forgo, you might as well surrendered. At least for Ahsoka's sake, she don't need this" Anakin says.

James' grip tightens on his blades, "She Don't Need You" Anakin says. This pushed James as his Armor soon appears, Anakin knew this will be a problem.

Soon both combatants clashed repeatedly, locking a few times to throw each other off. James then jumps back, using his telekinectic abilities.

Anakin was soon thrown onto the neck of the bridge, James soon ran at him and locked his blade onto the Jedi Knight's.

"She don't need someone to tell her what she needs, that woman can be as independent as she wants. So don't you tell me what she needs when she has to call you Master!" James exclaimed.

So he knees Anakin in the gut, causing the Jedi to kneel over. Coughing and panting, he looks at James.

"Just be happy that she wants me to keep you alive, she misses you" James says calmly.

Anakin clenched his hands before letting go, he then looks up at the Captain. He then sat up and laid again the ship, lifting both his arms up.

"I surrender, just cuff me already" he says with Sadness and regret, James pulls out the cuff.

Above them, a Pelican used it's camera to record the whole incident. Broadcasting it to the galaxy.

Everyone in the Republic watched in horror as 'The Man with No Fear' had surrendered to James, this made them doubt the Jedi Order as commanding officers.

In the Council Chambers, Yoda and the others watch the broadcast. Thinking of how to debate this between each other, then to the Senate.

In the other system, they cheered as it showed the war is nearly over. On Onderon, Lux, Steela, Saw, and Ahsoka watched from their Holo T.V. with shocked expressions, hoping that this is real.

Lux and Steela kissed as Saw soon cheered in happiness, Ahsoka sat aside as she watch James pull Anakin in.

Palpatine watch as Anakin was lifted up and showed to the camera, his anger growing much larger.

He knows that it's hopeless, he needs to act immediately if he's to make his dream come true.

Above Jakku, the UNSC fleet arrived as the Republic Ships retreated. Lincoln looked at them with a confused expression, "What the hell happened" he asked.

Soon the Heavy Frigate _**UNSC Paris**_ enters orbit and joins the other UNSC ships, Lincoln contacts the warship.

"Richard, what in the blazing hell is going on?" he asked, Richard chuckled a bit as the crew cheered.

"James had subdue General Skywalker, their fucking Poster Boy for the Republic" he says. The crew continued to cheer and chant, showing excitement.

Lincoln went from confused to shock, "Did you say that James captured Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi Knight?!" he asked.

"Affrminative" Richard yelled, the crew in Lincoln's Cruiser cheered. Finally, they have an additional morale boost.


	48. Act II, Chapter 22: Allegiance

**Act II, Chapter 22: Allegiance**

A month has passed since Anakin's surrender, the month of agony for the Republic. The month was even more agonizing for the Jedi Order, along with embarrassing.

Ever since his captured, the Clone Forces disobey their Jedi Commanders.

Seeing them as nothing more than coward, Admirals began taking command of the entire battle group.

Jedi Counselors are block from important Senate meetings, only allowed in minor debates.

For those that were allowed, are not to debate for or against anything in the meeting.

The public began outcasting the Jedi Order, even taxing them more than an average citizen.

Clone and Droid Law Officers began arresting less-important members for petty crimes, giving them long-term sentencing.

The incident costed the Jedi their ability to be something to the Republic, now they are more like outcast or criminals.

* * *

On Onderon, James and Ahsoka arrives to the prison. After going by some guards, they found Anakin and Luminara playing chess together.

As they walked closer, Ahsoka stops and turns to James.

"What if he doesn't accept me for what I done, what if he sees me as nothing" she asked.

James looks down to his lover with confusion, he then looks at Anakin as he plays.

"Everything will be fine, he should be happy that you're well" James says as he held her and kissed her.

Ahsoka smiled and turn to Anakin, she then nodded to the guards.

The Prison Guards knocked on the Jedi's cell, catching the attention of Anakin and Luminara.

Soon, the gate opens and both Jedi are dragged out, "Ms. Tano is here to talk to you" One guard says.

Luminara looks toward Ahsoka, but Anakin looks away from her.

This upsets Ahsoka slightly while James watched, soon Luminara nudge him.

Anakin looks at Ahsoka, after sometime of silence, Ahsoka began to speak.

"There is an offer for you, provided by the UNSC Council and many independent systems that they worked with" she says, both Jedi stayed quiet.

"I was given that request by Mr. Forgo, who was Captain at the time. And it helped" she soon adds.

Anakin smirked for a moment, "So the request is to be his pawns and lovers to be free" he says roughly.

James turns to him with a angry stare, "Why would you surrender to us to see her, only to bash her for what she chose" He asked.

"I surrendered because I knew I can't win, not with you" Anakin snarled, causing James anger to flare up. Ahsoka step between them both, stopping a coming fight.

"I wasn't here to start a war, I'm here to give you a chance to help us and this galaxy" Ahsoka says as she turns to James.

"As for you, just stand outside, for me" she lightly touched his cheek as James nods. He soon walks out, but not after giving Anakin a death stare.

Once James was gone, Anakin calms down as Luminara shook her head.

"If you don't mind me saying this, Skywalker, but this could be our chance to actually do something besides war. Unless you want to fight the Order" she says.

Anakin and Ahsoka looks at her in disbelief, Luminara shrugs with a smile.

"Yes, all the UNSC wants to do is place you on temporary probation, until they feel safe having you guys here" Ahsoka says.

"How long was your probation" Anakin asked, Ahsoka looks away with embrassment.

"It was only a few weeks, it was only after you tried to kill me was when it ended" she says. Anakin's eyes widen, his fear of using his anger in the wrong way came true.

"I... I don't remember that... I woke up in a clinic after I blacked out... after you.." Anakin stuttered. Ahsoka kneels in front of him and hugs him, shushing him as he wept.

"I knew you didn't want to, you lost too much for me to understand, I know. But take this offer that they gave us, that's all I want from you" Ahsoka says in a soft tone.

Both Anakin and Luminara nod in agreement, "We will join the UNSC, we will fight against the Republic" Anakin says. James watched from the outside of the window, smiling as his lover achieve diplomacy.

* * *

In the messy Council Room, Obi-Wan rubs his beard as he sits on his seat. He heard the news of his Padawan surrendering to James, which bothered him greatly.

He soon looks around the messy room, recognizing the mess it caused to the whole Council. He along with very few Jedi we're allowed to stay in command, thanks to their victories and the Clone Commanders. But with them staying in command, came with some restrictions.

Obi-Wan felt it was understandable, since he never knows who will turn against the Republic for their feelings. Or if worst, because they feel that being a Officer in their armies wasn't the Jedi way.

'The Jedi Way' he thought, it had became clear that it's no longer about Tradition. It's about how to best the UNSC, hopefully crippling them for the negotiating table.

Obi-Wan feels that it's possible, but not when that blasted Rear Admiral is around. He commanded victories from the metal his ship to the dirt of the planet, making the Republic's victories seem minor.

The Jedi Master hated it, he hated how he lost so much as Forgo gain much more. Soon a tab on the wall caught his attention, he looks up at the person.

"Senator Amidala?" he asked, she nods as she sits next to him. She looks back to the door, tears streaming down her eyes.

"So this is what it's like to sit on power, except it was taken from you" she says. Obi-Wan watch as she wiped the tears away, he rubs her back to cheer her.

Padme turns to him, "I married Anakin to be with him, but he would surrender to see her" she says. "It's not for romantic reasons, she was his Padawan" he says.

Padme nods for a moment, "What can I do? I need him" she says. Obi-Wan turns to the door, "Go to him, rescue him and go to Naboo" he says.

She turns to him with shock, "You mean, we can be together without secret?" she asked. Obi-Wan nods in agreement, he then hugs her.

"The Jedi Order has fallen anyway, any remaining Jedi are either Officers to the Chancellor or Criminals" he says.

Padme looks at him, nodding in understanding their situation. She gets up and walks to the door, turning back to Obi-Wan.

"Thank you Master Obi-Wan, just... Thank you for all you done" she says, Obi-Wan only nods with a smile.

Once she's gone, Obi-Wan shook his head. Soon his Communicator rang, he answers it. Soon Marshall Commander Cody appears, "General, the Fleet is ready for you. Yularen would also like to talk to you, once you arrive that is" he says.

"Thank you Commander, I will be on my way" Obi-Wan says, he soon turns it off. He walks to the door, looking back at the room. He soon leaves, heading to his fleet.


	49. Act II, Chapter 23: Dantooine Campaign

**Act II, Chapter 23: Campaign in Dantoonie**

On a peaceful planet of Dantoonie, a farmer worked on his field. He wipes the sweat off after getting a few pounds of his crop up, looking at his achievement.

Soon several new D79-TC Pelicans flew over his farm house, along with a massive Frigate and a few fighters.

All heading to the battlefield thirty miles from him, he watched in shock as the war is near his home.

In the leading Dropship, James, John, and the Spartans look over the map. Cortana soon appears, looking over the map. She soon expands it, creating several key points on the front.

"The Clone Forces are spreading out, right now Sergeant Bonteri is holding, but no clue on how long" she says.

"Which is more important that we reinforce him and provide fire support" James ordered.

He soon press on his ear piece, "Richard, prep those ODSTs and get those cannons ready. Fire on their armor units" he says.

"You got it sir, just stand clear of the blast" Richard says. On the outside, the **UNSC Paris** began dropping pods as they rain onto the field.

The ship soon turns it's cannons to the AT-TEs and AT-APs on the field, firing on them with heavy shells.

The Republic line slowed as they are taking hits, soon LAAT/i Gunships flew toward the warship. Adam flew his Booster fighter and intercepted a flew gunships, attacking them with his machine guns.

One by one, they go down as the UNSC intercept them. Soon James' Pelican lands as he and the Spartans, running towards Lux's position.

They soon find him looking over the map, "Bonteri!" James called out. Lux looks at James, "Forgo, finally some relief" he says.

"What's the issue?" James asked looking at the map, "We are on a stalemate, I can't push any further without losing too much" Lux says.

James nods in agreement, "Luckily, we have some friends" he says. Lux looks at James, "What do you mean 'Friends'?" he asked.

* * *

On the battlefield, a single G79-TC Gunship fires it's rockets and machine guns. Clearing a path as two D79-TCs landed on the field, soon a Soldier in black armor walks out. Soon followed by a female in the same color armor, they both summon their blades.

Blue blade carried by the male, green carried by the female. "This is Skywalker, what's the plan Forgo?" he asked, Luminara looks at the Clone Troopers.

"Do what you can to open up the front, help Bonteri's men push through" James ordered, Anakin smiles with a nod. "With pleasure" he says, he then turns to Luminara and they both nod.

Soon Anakin runs at the advancing Clones, cutting them down as he pulls out his pistol. Shooting two in the chest, he then jumps over a Clone charging him.

Shooting that Trooper in the back, three Clone Troopers came at him with Vibroblades. Anakin deflected many of the Troopers advances, slicing two at the same time.

Luminara jumps on one trooper, stabbing him as she throws his head at another trooper. With the Trooper distracted, she slice his chest open. She then kicks him aside, "Never thought they be this stupid" she says.

"That's because these Clones are degraded, saving the Republic some cash" Anakin says.

* * *

In the Frigate, Richard watches over the battlefield. He checks the crewman, seeing how they are doing.

"How are the targeting systems?" he asked, the Crewman turns to him.

"They are doing fine, but we have another issue. A Republic Warship is in atmosphere" he says.

Richard looks at the radar, "Southeast?" he asked. He soon turn to see a mid-size dagger appear, it soon deployed more gunships and troops into battle.

"Who's in command of that ship?" Richard asked, the crewman hesitated. Richard grabs his shoulder, "Who the Fuck is in Command?!" he demanded.

"Jedi General Plo Koon, sir" Crewman says, Richard press his ear piece. "Forgo, we have a problem" he says in a stern voice, James stayed silent.

"Admiral!" Richard yelled, scaring the bridge crew. "You have permission to intercept the ship, avenge Sally and bring him to hell..." James responded.

"How did you-" Richard was cut off, he then chuckled to himself. "James always knew" he says, he then turn to the Assault Ship.

* * *

On the Republic Acclamator Assault ship, Plo Koon watch the battle. He's not surprised that the battle isn't going his way. He soon sees the two Rogue Jedi, his rage grew seeing them fight.

"They turned the Jedi Order into nothing more than a past, ruining and humiliating us" he says. He then turns to the Admiral, "Sir, the UNSC Frigate is on intercepting course for us" the Admiral says.

Plo Koon look out to the view, he soon sees the UNSC ship approaching. Missile slios open, guns turn to the Republic ship. Plo Koon turn to the Admiral, "Destroy it" he orders.

Soon the Republic guns turn to the **UNSC Paris** , torpedo tubes open, and both ships fire on each other. Blue lasers, yellow shells, missiles, and torpedoes fill the air between them.

The UNSC Frigate took some damages to her armor, but they hold as the 50mm cannons fired back. Piercing the weak shields of the Republic Assault Ship, in return, the Quad Turbolasers fired rapidly.

Soon the UNSC Frigate directed it's MAC cannon on the Republic ship, Plo Koon look with a simple chuckle. "Well Forgo, you have your revenge" he says, soon the UNSC warship fired. The shell pierced into the ship, hitting the Reactor core.

The Assault ship dips down onto the Republic line, crushing any Clone and Walker in it's path. Pelican Dropships flew around the ship, destroying the bridge and remaining cannons.

Once the ship crashed, the UNSC Forces surrounds the Wolfpack Clone Forces. Soon the Troopers drop their weapons, raising their hands in surrender. James walks up to the Commander, "I'll give you some dignity, you have fought hard for what's corrupted" he says.

The Commander blinks behind his visor, "What do you mean?" he asked. James points up as an RM-09 Transport lands, soon Commander Rex along with Coalition Clone Troopers walk out.

He takes off his helmet and looks at the men, "Is this why you called us?" he asked. "No, but maybe we can send more troops to your ranks" James says.

Rex looks at the men, he can tell they are confused or afraid. Rex puts on his helmet, "Attention!" he demanded.

The young Clone Troopers stand in attention, "We'll be indoctrinating you into the Coalition" Rex says.

The Clone Troopers muttered to each other, soon the Commander raised his hand.

They turn to him,"I'm giving you this opportunity to fight against the Republic. Who used us to fight a war against our own friends" Rex says.

He then step forward, "This is no Rebellion, this is our War to Restore the Republic, the Jedi Order that failed, and the people oppressed, like you and I" he adds.

Before they made a choice, James steps along side of Rex. He turns to Rex, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"I know you have your doubts, but even the UNSC has no intention to destroy the Republic. Our intentions was to show how pointless this war is, if you're willing to help, great, if not, you might as well kill yourselves now" he says.

Soon the rookie Clone Troopers look at each other, soon Commander Wolfe steps up and looks to his men.

"I've known Rex for my whole life, and if something is not right, we believe him. Because he seen what this war was like for a long time" he says.

Soon the Clone Troopers nod to each other, stand up straight and holding their blasters in place.

"WE ARE THE WOLF-PACK, WE STAND BESIDE WOLFE, WHO HAS NOW STAND BESIDE REX! WE WILL SERVE YOU!" they said.

James smiles as his Pelican lands, picking him and many others up. He soon turn to see a Coalition Acclamator Assault ship jumps in, along with several Arquitens-class Escort ships.

" _The final battle is coming, We'll need to prepare_ " Didact says, James nods as the blast door closes.


	50. Act II, Chapter 24: Newcomers

**Act II, Chapter 24: Newcomers**

As the D79-TC Pelican lands on the landing pad on Onderon, Ahsoka walks up slowly to the door

She then motioned the CareTaker away, watching as the Dropship lands and open it's back doors.

Soon, James step out along with Anakin, "So She made a army then left it with Rex? That's not like her" Anakin says.

"Well, it had to happen, unless she wants to have a kid in a warship, or worse" James says as he shrugged.

"Makes sense, by the way, have you heard?" Anakin asked, stopping James just before the door.

James gave him a confused look, "Heard about what? News always been going" he says with a slight smirk.

"It's that Jedi Order has disbanded, they are treated like second-rate citizens" Anakin says, showing frustration of the news.

James thinks about it, he then sighs as the door open. Both Anakin and James turn to Ahsoka, she walks up to them.

"Welcome back guys" She says cheerfully, James smiled as he walks up to her.

They both soon gave a passionate kiss, holding each other as they do. Anakin clears his throat, causing them to laugh slightly.

"I wonder what happened between you and Lux" Anakin ask, causing Ahsoka to blush with embarassment.

James raise an eyebrow, then turns to Ahsoka. "You and Lux use to be a couple?" he asked.

"It was about three years ago, almost a year before you came" she says. Anakin chuckled as James was still confused, wondering how it went.

Soon James and Anakin's wrist comlink blinked, Anakin answers as James and Ahsoka talked.

"This is Skywalker, Forgo is busy at the moment" Anakin explains.

"Major, we have reports of a Naboo Cruiser landing on a designated landing pad" The Guard announced.

Anakin's eyes turn from confusion to shock, he rubs his hair to wipe off the sweat.

James looks at him, confused on how the call is freaking his Major out. Ahsoka walks up to him, making him look her in the face.

"Skyguy, calm down, what's the matter with you?!" She asked, Anakin breathes in slowly.

"I don't think you've known about this, but.." Anakin turns away from her. Walking to the landing pad edge, overlooking the city and the castle.

"Known about what?" Ahsoka says, James looks at Anakin. The thought soon clicked in his mind, causing him to realize why Anakin is afraid

"You left someone behind, someone that you loved. And that love you back" James says.

Ahsoka turns to James, raising an eye marking as he walks up to her.

"You knew?" Anakin asked, he turns to James with a questioned look.

"Not only that, I figured a Starship wouldn't blew pass a defense grid. Not unless they are tracking someone" James responded.

Ahsoka turns to Anakin, "So if that ship was an Nabooian Starship, I only know one person that..." Her eyes soon widen with shock.

"Padme Amidala! She's the one after you, but why?!" she asked.

Anakin lowered his head, sighing as he turns to James.

"A few days after the Clone Wars began, me and Padme had gotten married. And well, she's also pregnant" he says.

Ahsoka expression changed from shock to anger, James senses her rage as he holds her hand.

"Let go Forgo!" Ahsoka demanded as she turn to him, causing James to step back in confusion.

She then turn back to Anakin, walking up to him and slapping him onto the railing.

"You hypocritical snarky asshole! So you went after me! Nearly killed me! For falling in love with James, but had a fucking wife!" Ahsoka screamed

She then punches him into the ground, pulling him up to her.

"You was willing to put me to death, because I was with my beloved, how could you?!" she yelled.

James grabs her shoulder, pulling her away from Anakin.

"Ahsoka, he was blinded by rage and betrayal" he says, Ahsoka turns to him.

"Now you want to take his side, last I checked, you wanted to put a bullet in his skull!" She began to show her teeth.

James was about to say something, but then Ahsoka's eyes widen. She kneels over and hold her stomach, she then screams as both men ran to her.

"What's wrong Ahsoka?" James asked, he picks her up.

"He's coming" She says quietly, James soon sees his arm covered in clear fluid.

"Shit, Skywalker, get the transport" he says as he turns to Anakin.

Anakin nods as he contacts Richard, James carries Ahsoka as she screams in pain.

Soon the D79-TC Pelican lands and opens it's blast door, Richard runs out with a gurney.

As James lays her down, Richard pulls her onboard. He then jumps into the pilot seat, activating the dropship.

* * *

Once in the sky, the Pelican flew past it's speed capability.

Inside, Ahsoka tries to calm down, only for the pain to come back.

James freaks out, giving her some medications to make it easier. Richard veers through the air, avoiding all air traffic.

Soon the Pelican arrives at the hospital, soon another dropship land as Padme was carried out.

Anakin runs up to the pilot, "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, she just suddenly went into labor" the Pilot says, he then motions to the Marines.

They run in with Padme, right behind Ahsoka as she heads to a medical room.

* * *

Hours pass as both Anakin and James waited outside, their wives scream in pain.

Each time they scream, James' anger flares. Anakin stands next to James, "Don't worry, Ahsoka has been through worst" he says.

Soon the screams stop, then a Doctor walks up to them.

"Admiral Forgo, Major Skywalker, both your wives has gave a successful birth. Forgo, you have a boy" he says.

Anakin steps up, "What about me, what's my child like" he asked.

"That's when it gets interesting, Major, you have twins. A boy and Girl" the Doctor says.

"Twins? I have twins" Anakin asked, his eyes then went back as he falls forward.

The Doctor turns to James, "She wants to see you, sir" he says.

James walks in and sees Ahsoka holding a whimpering infant, she smiles at James weakly.

"Finally, I get to see him and with you too" she says, James kisses her and wave his finger around his son.

He has the head tails of his mother, but a light-orange mixed skin from both his parents.

He even has one red eye to show he has James' power, but not unlocked to him.

James turns to her, "What should we name him" he asked. Ahsoka looks at her son, she then smiles at a name.

"Jarel Sally Forgo" she says, James smiles as he realize why that name. He then kiss her and his new child in the forehead.

"Thank you, she would be glad" he says, Ahsoka nods to him with a smile.

* * *

He then walks out to see Anakin. As he got closer, he can see Anakin sobbing lightly.

"Hey, is Padme okay?" James asked, Anakin calms down and smiles.

"Yes, and this is tears of joy" He says as he wipes his tears. He then turns to the young Admiral.

"So, what did Ahsoka name your kid?" he asked, James sat down and lean his head back.

"Jarel Sally Forgo" he says, Anakin's eyes widen then his expression soften.

"How would Richard feel about that?" he asked, James thinks about it.

"Well, we'll never know, but let's hope he understands" he answers.

"Besides that, what did Padme name your children?" James asked.

"Luke and Leia, nothing better than that" Anakin answers with a smile.

Soon, Anakin and James walk away as they chat, boarding a Pelican as it takes off.


	51. Act II, Chapter 25: New Crisis

**Act II, Chapter 25: A New Crisis**

In the **_Vigilance_** , Obi-Wan stand in the bridge as the ship hovers over Alderaan.

Soon, his Commander walks up to the Jedi Master, Obi-Wan turns to him.

"All ships are at the ready, your orders" he says, Obi-Wan turns back to the view.

"Prepare for the real war Forgo, I want all ships to head to Ryloth" he orders.

Obi-Wan's eyes soon turn yellow, he then smiles as his ship jumps.

After his ship jumps, thirteen Venator-class Cruisers jumps with him.

Soon the fleet appears over Ryloth, Obi-Wan watched as the ships get into formations.

"Cody?" Obi-Wan calls, the Commander turns to him. "Yes, General?" he asked, the Jedi points at the planet.

"See that planet?" he asked, Cody nods at him. "Make it on fire" Obi-Wan says.

"But sir, won't that-" Cody's throat began tightening, Obi-Wan turns to him with a low growl.

"I am the General, right?" he asked, Cody nods before being dropped.

"Then make it happen" Obi-Wan orders, Cody nods at him.

Hundreds of Turbolasers soon turn the planet, they then began to fire onto the planet.

Green and Blue plasma pounds onto the cities and villiages, destroying buildings and burning civilians.

Obi-Wan smiles at the destruction, laughing soon after. Soon his fleet jumps away, leaving the scene as Coalition ships arrived

* * *

On Onderon, James sits at his desk writing when his comlink beeped.

He soon press the answer button, allowing Saw to appear.

"Commander Gerrera, what's the issue?" James asked, Saw turns to his monitor.

"Forgo, we have a issue. About ten hours ago, a fleet of Republic Warships jumped into Ryloth" he says.

"Sounds like the usual, have they landed and took over?" James asked, Saw shook his head in disagreement.

"That's a negative, because they left soon after. But not before this" he says.

Soon images of Ryloth on fire in multiple places, then bodys are shown after.

"How many are dead?" James asked, "About 40 million, almost 75% of the population" Saw says.

James gets up from his desk, he then turns to the monitor.

"Contact Cutter and Dendup, I want a fleet assemble and I want to know who's in command" He says.

"Roger that, it'll be done" he says, soon the monitor cuts off. James ponders on who attacked Ryloth, he then hears a knocks.

James turns to see Ahsoka upset, causing him to hug her. "I know who, and he has fallen" she says.

He sighs as the infant began to cry, Ahsoka lets go and walks to the door.

"I know Anakin felt him, he might demand that you let him come" she says.

"He's my Major, I'll need him. Besides, this one will be the biggest event in the war" James says.

"So you plan to kill him?" Ahsoka asked as she picks up her son, James looks at the window.

He watched as the traffic pass on the highway, "Depends on Anakin" he says.

* * *

In the Mission room, James and the Council members look over the recording.

"This is unlike the Republic, why would they burn an undefended planet?" Lincoln asked as he scrolls the map.

"Well, it's simple, they want to make it seem like the UNSC is unable to defend them" Lux says as he leans on his chair.

"Yeah, but they didn't even land after, just left once the planet is burning" Lincoln says.

"Alright then, what's the plan?" Adam asked, the Council looks at each other with curiosity.

Soon James storms in with Anakin, both seems frustrated from what's on their minds.

"Admiral Forgo, Major Skywalker, what are on your minds?" Cutter asked

"Sir, this is an action of a Fallen Jedi, and he's my master" Anakin says.

The Council looked stun as he said it, unclear on what to say about it.

Soon James steps up, "Sir, due to Skywalker's attactment, I only say he works with me to help" he says.

"From what I heard, if a Jedi is attacted, he can be as dangerous as a Sith" Saw says as he fold his arms.

"True, but it's either save him, or kill him, the Republic is becoming a problem" James says.

"And what about you? We still have these Forerunner artifacts to find" Saw soon asked.

"After Obi-Wan is dealt with, they can wait" James says, soon Cutter nods in agreement.

"We'll give three Phoenix Warships, Skywalker, I need you to locate your old master" he says.

"You got it sir, will do my best" Anakin says, he then leaves the room.

"Forgo, you watch over him, make sure he don't do anything to harm the mission" Cutter says turning to James.

James nods in agreement, leaving the room as the Council talks.

* * *

In the dockyard, James and Richard marched down the lane between two Phoenix-class Assault Carriers.

Richard march next to him looking in his datapad, both talking strategies as they walked together.

Soon they stop as Richard kept checking, soon James turns to him.

"Well, we located his fleet. But it's near Coruscant" he says.

"While it's close to Coruscant, as long as we don't launch a massive fleet, we can surprise them" Richard says.

As they talked, Anakin, Luminara, and the Spartans ran up to them.

"Forgo, me and Luminara found him, but he's not with his fleet" Anakin says.

James tilts his head in curiosity, "Where is he then?" he soon asked.

"He's planetside, talking to the Chancellor, but something's off about him" Luminara says.

James looks at the photo and soon began barking orders, causing everyone to start loading the fleet.

Once finish, Linda walks up to him, she holds his shoulder and hand to cool him down.

"What was that about?" she asked, James turns to her. "That's Sidious, the man that nearly killed me and started this" he says.

Linda steps back as James, Richard, John, and Alice ran to _**Paris**_ , she then turn to Anakin and Luminara.

"He's gonna be out for blood" she says quietly, she and the other Spartans soon ran after him.


	52. Act II, Chapter 26: The Final Moments

**Act II, Chapter 26: The Final Moments**

As the **Paris** flies through slipspace with the attack fleet, James stands next to the holo-map in the bridge. He checks at the fleet's approach, enemy forces, and if both Obi-Wan and Sidious/Palpatine are still there.

As he checks, his eyes began to flicker red. His rage slowly began to show, soon the Didact appears across from him.

" _You seems conflicted, is something bothering you?_ " he asked, James looks at the Didact as he holds his rage.

"This whole fucking war was started because of him, millions of lives lost because he's trying to get at us" James says.

" _But something else is causing your confliction_ " Didact says, James looks at the map.

"I lost my last fight with Sidious, I don't know if I..." James opens a photo of him and Ahsoka with Jarel.

Some then changed to James hold Ahsoka, looking at the Frigate as it takes off.

He soon changed it to the time with Barriss and their child, Didact looks through the pictures.

" _You're afraid that Sidious will destroy you, like he did in Mandalore_ " he soon asked, James nods in agreement.

The Didact began to laugh, causing James to look at him. "What's so funny?" he asked, the Didact looks at him.

" _Come with me to the Training Room_ " he says.

* * *

James walks into the Training Dome, looking around as Didact checks on the Droids.

" _I've decided to do you a favor_ " he says, he then throws James' the sword hilt.

"What's the favor?" James asked, the Didact turns to him as he waves his hand.

Soon the Training Droids activate, turning into the opponents he face for the last few years.

The last one became Sidious, laughing maniacally with a crackle in his voice.

Didact turns to him, " _Activate your armor and blades_ " he ordered.

James nods as blue lighting traced his body, soon forming metal plates between them.

He then activates one of his swords, showing an orange glow as he gets into a stance.

Once his armor is formed, the Didact waved his arm. Ordering the Droids to attack him one at a time.

Darth Maul Droid came first, sending his blade straight towards James.

Forgo used his blade to block Maul's attack, then twist his body. Moving in with a elbow attack.

Maul staggers back, he then swings his blade at him. James blocks his wild attacks, he then comes in with cutting off the Droids head.

Didact smiles as his Warrior defeated the droid, he then turns to a Clone Assassin and summons him.

* * *

On Onderon, Ahsoka sits on the couch, she rubs her thighs as she thinks.

Soon a Clone Captain with orange markings appears, helmet removed to show his blonde hair.

He stands in a upright stance, hands behind his back.

"General, glad to hear from you again" he says, Ahsoka chuckles as she leans forward.

"You don't have to be formal around me" she says, Rex relaxed as he removes his helmet.

"Sorry, force of habit, with all the stuff James has done, the Coalition has been busy" he says.

"I know, but that brings up a request" Ahsoka says as she leans forward.

Rex raise an eyebrow with a question, "And what's the request?" he asked.

"James might need my help, especially since he's still learning and Anakin might be busy" she says.

Rex rubs his chin and cross his arm, "What does this have to do with the request?" he asked.

"I need to borrow a ship, a small ship or a just a lift to Alderaan" she stands and marched to the window.

She looks onto the city below, watching as traffic pass.

She then turn to Rex, "James gave me something that I try to avoid, he gave me a life and a family"

She then sighs in frustration, Rex looks away to think.

"I can arrange that, but it's gonna have to be a lift. Only because we can't spare ships like the UNSC" he says

Ahsoka nods to him, "Thank you, how long do I have?" she asked.

"Only a day to get ready, so make sure everything is set" Rex says before logging off.

Ahsoka walks to a small chest, she then opens it to find her new saber hilt that James gave her.

She then activates it to show a blue blade, smiling as she shuts it off.

* * *

On Alderaan, Palpatine watched as two Republic ship flew over the Palace.

Behind him, Bail Organa was hold down by two Clone Troopers.

"You know, at this point, I'm glad that things are going my way. This war made the people lose hope of the Senate" Palpatine says.

"You don't know what people want, only what you want" Bail harshly says.

The Clone Trooper bash the Senator in the head, Palpatine turns to him and smiles.

"What choice do they have? The UNSC is close to victory and they see the Senate just arguing and yelling" he says.

Soon Obi-Wan walks in, "Sir, a UNSC fleet is on it's way here, most likely an invasion force" he says

Palpatine smile soon fades, "That fleet has my nemesis on it too, I want to face him myself" he orders.

Obi-Wan nods as he walks away, "Remove Organa from my sight" Palpatine soon says.

The Clones lift Bail up and take him out the room, leaving Palpatine alone.

"Forgo is coming, this might be our final battle" he says.

Soon a woman in a blue armor steps out, "But we will be victorious" she says.

Her mask soon opens, showing a green skinned woman with orange eyes.

"Besides, I think he'll show resentment" she says with an evil smile.


	53. Act II, Chapter 27: Endgame

**Act II, Chapter 27: Endgame**

In orbit of Alderaan, Tarkin's fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers jumped into the system.

As they meet up with the other Venator Cruisers, the a crewman picks up something on his radar.

"Admiral, I'm picking up a massive radiation spike" he says, Tarkin walks up to him.

"They're here, order the fleet to-" He was cut off by a UNSC Cruiser that jump next him.

His Destroyer avoided the collision, only for more Cruisers and Frigates jumping near him.

The UNSC Cruisers soon open it's hanger doors, deploying Saber and OF-99 fighters as Republic Fighters come at them.

Soon _UNSC Paris_ jumps into the system with three Phoenix-class warships, James stands in the bridge. He wears his armored assassin suit, but has his mask off. He watched as the UNSC engaged the Republic Forces, destroying a few Venators as the fleet positioned themselves.

He then turns to Adam, "You're in charge of the landing, Richard, you're with me" he ordered.

Richard nods in acknowledgement, following him into a G79-TC Pelican. James then gets into the Pilot seat, Richard entering the Co-Pilot seat.

Anakin, Luminara and a squad of Mandalorians and ODSTs soon got on board. As the hanger doors open, James can see the two forces fighting in a slugging match over the capital city.

He then activates the Pelican engines and takes off, along with four other Pelicans behind him. Richard took control of the weapon system, firing on incoming Republic fighters.

James bobbed and reeve his way pass several Warships, reaching the outskirts of the city. Inside the city, several AT-AP walkers lined up and began firing.

James avoided the cannon fire, tipping left and right as shell explode near the Pelican. Richard looks at the radar, he then gets a lock on four of the walkers.

"Fox Four" he yells as several missiles were fired, destroying the walkers and opening a path.

Soon James opens the blast doors of the Pelican, allowing the Mandalorian Jet Troopers to fly next to the assault force.

"Richard, I need you to take the wheel" James soon ordered, "Are you sure?" Richard asked.

James nods as Richard gets into the pilot seat, soon he runs out the Pelican. Landing in the Palace courtyard, then surrounded by ARC Troopers.

James looks around as the ARC troopers get into position, his mask soon closed as his eyes glow red.

The troopers opened fire on him, only for James to block every bolt coming at him.

Soon he jumps in the air and lands on one of the troopers, stabbing him in the chest. The Trooper cries out in pain as the others backed off, James then turn to them and charged.

As he was killing the troopers, a hooded figure and a woman in armor walks out. Watching as James finished off the last soldier, he then smile as James notices him.

James lifts his blade to him, "Sidious, it's time to end this, once and for all" he says.

* * *

As Richard lands the Pelican on the balcony; Anakin, Luminara, and their strike team ran inside. They too began engaging the Clone Forces inside, finding cover as they do.

Anakin turns to Luminara, "You find the Senator, I'm going after Obi-Wan" he says. Luminara hold his shoulder, "Please save him" she says.

Anakin nods in confirmation, he then runs out blocking the bolts as he passes.

Once he was out of the fighting, he soon reaches a large ballroom like area. On the other side, a man walks out from the shadow.

"I knew you was coming, just that your timing was earlier than usual" he says. Anakin activates his lightsaber, getting into his Shien stance.

"Obi-Wan, I'm not here to kill you. I just want to talk" he says, Obi-Wan laughs as he walks into the light.

His skin pale from the dark energy, eyes nearly hollow except of the yellow glow of his eyes. His orange hair nearly gray and slightly balding, teeth yellow.

Anakin nearly lost his balance at the sight of Obi-Wan, doubting if he could be saved from the Dark side.

"Talking has long pass my Padawan, now I will do as I must" Obi-Wan says, he then drops his cloak and activates his blue lightsaber.

He then charges Anakin, sending strikes at him at a fast pace. The former Knight block without difficulty, but he began to lose his concentration.

Anakin then pushes his old master back, kicking him away before using the force. Holding Obi-Wan still before sending him into a fallen debris, Anakin then walks over to the debris.

"Obi-Wan, this isn't you, you're not well" he says, Obi-Wan sends a force blast at Anakin. Only for the Knight to dodge it, he then turn back to Obi-Wan.

"I'm not well?! Look at what you've done! you've abandon the Order to protect a traitor, you had a secret marriage with Amidala, then you had children with her!" Obi-Wan gets out of the rubble.

He then dust himself and turn to Anakin, "You went against the Republic, Against the Order, against everything we gave you" he says.

Anakin's eyes turn yellow as he looks to the floor, "And what about my Mother's death, you gave me that too?!" he asked. Obi-Wan shook his head in annoyance, "Such a naive boy, I knew she would die and her death would cause trouble" he says.

"I ordered you to stay away so that you don't become this" Obi-Wan adds, Anakin tighten his grip on his lightsaber. "You knew and you tried to hide her away from me, how could you?!" Anakin snarled.

Obi-Wan laughs as he sense his anger, "what will you do about it?" he asked. Anakin lifts his head, tears streaming down from his yellow eyes.

Anakin then runs at Obi-Wan, swing his lightsaber at him.

* * *

In orbit, a modified CR-90 Pocket Carrier jumps into the system, flying pass the fighting. Ahsoka straps on her left shoulder plate, then attaches her prosthetic arm. He then grab her old outfit from her Jedi service, putting it on.

As she tighten her boots, a knock was heard. "Come in" she says, soon a Clone Pilot walks in.

"We are almost at the Palace, ma'am" he says, Ahsoka nods as she place her Forerunner hilts on her hips.

She walks to the hanger bay, walking toward Rex as he stands next to a Z-95 Headhunter fighter.

"Well, she's ready for you" he says, Ahsoka looks at the fighter and smiles.

She then turns to Rex, "I want to thank you for helping me, I'll do what I can to repay you" she says.

Rex laughs as he pats her shoulder, "You already have, Sir" he says. He soon walks away, allowing Ahsoka to take the fighter.

Soon she takes off and flies towards the city, flying pass all the fighting around her.

"Please be alright, I'm coming" she says, flying at low attitude.

* * *

James and Sidious strike at each other at a fast pace, trying to overpower one another.

The woman in armor watched as the two fought, smiling behind her visor.

James blocks another attack from his attack, soon Sidious used the force on James.

Catching Forgo off guard and knocking him into a statue, only for James to get more pissed off.

Soon he dashed at Sidious, seemingly disappear from the destroyed statue. Soon Sidious hears a charging sound, looking up to see James charging up the pylons.

The Sith lord jumps away as a blue beam hits the ground, forming a crater. "That's something new, I heard you used it on Anakin a few times" he says.

James' pylons form into two cannons, twirling around as the both fired. Sidious dodges them, trying to get away from Forgo's sight.

He soon got behind James, ready to strike a blow. But he then looks pass James as he tips his head, looking straight at the two pylons.

He jumps aside as it fires, only to feel a burning sensation on his stomach. Sidious looks down to see James' blade inside him, he then looks at Forgo.

"Just die fucker" he says, he then yanks the blade out. Cutting Sidious in half around the stomach, he then stabs his blade into the Dark lord's head.

Once finished, he turns to the woman. "So, I see that dropping you wasn't enough" he says.

The woman laughs as her mask opens, causing James' blood to run cold.

"Barriss..." he says softly, she only laughs at him. "I'm what used to be Barriss, before the influence of the Mother has resurrected me" she says.

She then turned to him, "I know about you and Ahsoka, I know you feel for her more than me" she soon says.

This caused James to turn the her in shock, "What do you mean? I loved you since that night before Umbara" he says.

Barriss only laughs as she walks to him, "True, but I felt something was off after your mission to Zygerria" she says.

"What do you mean?" he asked, she stops at the end of the stairway. "That you was holding back your feelings for her, only used me to block it" she scoffs in anger.

James was shocked at the accusation, he soon lowered his head. "It's true, I did have feelings for her. I even kissed her once, but I hid it to avoid hurting you" he says.

"That explains it then, so how's our daughter" she says, James closed his eyes to hold back the tears.

"S- She's fine, she doing well" he says, he drops onto his knees as he looks to the ground. Above him, Ahsoka watched in shock as she got closer.

"You forgotten about me, went after Ahsoka, you even had a child with her" Barriss says. She then look towards the ships fighting above, "You betrayed me, you let me down" she adds.

James began to sob softly as Barriss walks toward him, she then lift him with the force. Throwing him into the wall, before throwing him aside.

All he did was lay there as Ahsoka lands in front of Barriss, "Enough" she says. Barriss chuckled as she walks pass Ahsoka, "I have unfinished business with him" she says.

Ahsoka grabs Barriss by the shoulder, "Not anymore, your business is with me" she snarls. Barriss looks at Ahsoka's hand on her shoulder, grabbing it as she throws her former friend into the palace.

Ahsoka burst through the door, slide on the ground as Barriss charges her. She then activates a crimson blade, swinging it towards Ahsoka.

Only for Ahsoka to block the attack with her saber, Barriss was shocked before jumping away. "So I guess you got a gift too" she says, Ahsoka only stands guard.

Barriss shrugs as she charges her again, both fighters clash blades at a fast pace. Each trying to overpower the other, only show how matched they are.

Soon Barriss locked blades with Ahsoka again, but then she used the force. Knocking Ahsoka away into another room, the room where Anakin and Obi-Wan are fighting in.

As she gets up, Anakin ran next to her. "What are you doing here?" he asked, Ahsoka rubs her head in pain.

"Trying to save James, but I think I bit off more than I can chew" she says. Soon both Barriss and Obi-Wan surrounded the duo, Anakin and Ahsoka turn to each other.

They both nod as they switched targets, attacking the other combatant.

* * *

Outside, James laid on the pile unconscious. Soon Richard runs up to him, he points his DMR to look for anyone that's a threat.

He then ran to James, checking for any injuries on him. "Fuck, why do you always be like this?" he asked in frustration.

He soon lift James up, "Come on buddy, you're gonna be okay" Richard began walking. But then both Ahsoka and Anakin are thrown outside, knocked out cold.

James wakes up slightly as Richard pulls out his baton, "Ah, Richard... I'm surprised you're still alive" Barriss says.

Richard lowers James as he gets into a stance, he knows he won't stand a chance. "Well, I have my ways" he says, he then inverts his baton and activated the electro-area.

"I see" she says, she then used the force. Holding him in mid-air, she then walks toward him slowly. "Well then, you don't mind if we talk" she then smiles, lowing to her.

"Wanna know why Sally died?" she then asked, James' eyes glow red as she mentions his fallen friend. Richard began to struggle, Barriss laughs as she pull him towards her.

"I ordered for her death, I knew she would defend Ahsoka and I knew she would protect James" she says. James slowly gets up, turning to Barriss enraged.

Barriss notices and smiles, "Ah... I knew you're still awake" she says. James doesn't says anything, soon both Ahsoka and Anakin wake up.

Everyone turn to James as his armor formed, soon the blue traces turn red. His mask then opens, showing a red skull inside. Soon he lets out a roar compared to an angry Rancor, scaring everyone but Barriss.

"The monster has been unleashed" she says, soon James suddenly warps from where he stand. She looks around as suddenly she ducks, avoiding James' blade.

As she avoids it, she tries to swing her lightsaber at him, only for James to summon his second lightsaber. Soon they both fought viciously, not missing a beat as they clash blades.

Anakin became impressed with James' skills, showing an advance dual wielding abilities. Barriss started to lose track of his strikes, one even made a slight gash on her arm.

They soon stopped as they both looked at each other, James then straighten his stance. Suddenly laughing. Everyone was shocked as he did, "What are you laughing for?!" Barriss snarled.

James turns to her, "Because I no longer see you as the Barriss I married two years ago" he says. This shocked Barriss as she know what he meant, "Obi-Wan, a little help" she ordered.

Soon Obi-Wan charges in and send a gash across his back, James yells as he grabs Obi-Wan. He then summons a wrist knife and stabs him in the stomach, only for Barriss to get the fatal blow on her former lover.

James froze as he turns to Barriss, "Goodbye my love" she mockingly says. Suddenly orange particles began surrounding her, "What th-" she soon sees that she's decomposing.

"No.. no... NO!" was her final words, she soon disappears in a flash. James looks towards Ahsoka, his armor turning to normal. They can see all the injuries he had, Ahsoka ran to him as he falls.

Ahsoka holds him as James turns to her, he then weakly smiled at her. Ahsoka began to tear up, "Cortana, what are his vitals" she asked.

Soon the Spartans arrived to the palace, "The Republic forces are re-" John stops as he sees Ahsoka holding James.

"Cortana..." he says, she was soon her sobbing lightly. "There's nothing we can do" she says, John removes his helmet then drops to his knees.

"We did it... we ended this suffering" he whispers, Anakin lowers his head. Richard looks away from James, he then turns back to him.

"Captain, what are your final orders?" he sadly asked, James weakly turns to him. "No more" he says, he then looks back to Ahsoka.

She held his hand as James soon pass on, leaving her as his body went limp. Ahsoka cries into his chest, losing someone close to her.

Anakin places his hand on her shoulder, mourning with her.


	54. Act II, Epilogue: Legacy

**Act II, Epilogue: Legacy**

With the last bit of Republic leadership destroyed, the UNSC soon demanded an unconditional surrender.

Bail Organa and Padme Amidala soon met in the Senate, talking about the treaty terms as Anakin stand guard.

Above, the UNSC orbits Coruscant. In the observation room of the _Paris_ , Richard looks down to the planet below. He watched as UNSC ships flew him, he then looks at his sleeve.

Soon Adam and Ahsoka walk in, "Sir, the treaty is signed, we are to return home" Adam says. Richard looks at the planet again, "Make the jump, we are heading back to Onderon" he orders.

Adam nods as he leaves the room, leaving Ahsoka with Richard. Richard sighs as he turns to her, "Are you okay?" he asked. Ahsoka nods as Richard hugs her, she soon cries into his shirt.

Richard hold his pain back, he only plans to comfort his friend. Soon they part as she looks at Coruscant, the one place she used to call home.

"So what will you do now?" Richard asked, Ahsoka turns back to him. "I don't know, I guess be a mother once again..." she then sighs.

"I wonder how they grow up without him" he says, "Kia might be used to it, sadly, Jarel won't remember him" Ahsoka says.

"But we will, he took the most burden to get us here, it's the least we can do" Richard says. Ahsoka nods in agreement, "Yeah, that might be best" she says.

* * *

On Onderon, a funeral was made as James' hilts are placed on top of his coffin. It was soon lowered as UNSC, Onderonian Milita and the Coalition Troopers lined up.

Cutter soon steps up and place a hologram on the coffin, showing James after he had trained for his final fight.

" _Well, this isn't usually me, but I decided to do this only because well. I've talked to Cortana and came to the conclusion that I won't make it out of this, and I'm not really discouraged from it. My hope is that this final battle can well, end this war_ " he says.

He then pulls up a photo, looking at it when sadness. " _I guess I won't see my son's first steps, or my daughter making new friends. I won't even see this war ending, hell, I'm still wondering if it will end it. But it's worth a shot_ " he then places the photo down.

" _My final wish is that you don't mourn for me, or see this as if I made a terrible choice. And Ahsoka, take care of our children. As for Richard, be well, besides this isn't a goodbye old friend_ " soon the device turns off.

Ahsoka soon stands and place her hand on James' coffin, soon Anakin and Padme followed, then his crewmates.

As each friend, family, and ally place their hand on his coffin, they thank him for changing their fates. Soon the troopers point their rifles in the air, firing mulitple times.

John and the Spartans watched from afar, looking down to the funeral. "So, our only Unique Spartan, dies in hopes of saving the Galaxy" Douglas says.

Linda turns to him ready to fight, only for John to hold her shoulder. Alice then smacks Douglas, "how dare you say that about our brother?!" she snaps.

Douglas looked shocked as he soon realize what he said, "I didn't mean it like that, I'm just saying tha-" Alice smacks him again.

Jerome holds her hand, keeping her from smacking Douglas. "I get it, we all are upset and we miss him. But we must keep ourselves checked" he says.

John turns and walk away, the other Spartans follow him as they board a nearby Pelican.

* * *

Once the funeral ended, Ahsoka sits at the stream looking down at her reflection. Anakin then walks to her and sits next to her, "You know, I thought you made a bad choice to be with him" he says.

Ahsoka didn't look up from her reflection, only closed her eyes. "But, you proved me wrong, you not only made the right choice, but you helped ended all wars" Anakin soon says.

Ahsoka looks up and turns to him, wiping a tear away as they hugged. "It hurts so much, it just hurts to lose him like this" she says.

"I know, I understand your pain, but look at it like this" he pushed her slightly. "He won't suffer like he has been for a while" Anakin says with a smile.

Ahsoka smiled back and nods, "Yeah, maybe he won't be in as much pain" she says. He then helps her up and turns to Padme, "Come on, let's go home, General Tano" he says.

Ahsoka nods as she walks with him, meeting with Padme and leaving.

On the otherside, the Didact watched as Ahsoka leaves. Soon Ahsoka turns back to the stream, only to see nothing.

"Is something wrong?" Anakin asked, Ahsoka was silent before looking back to Anakin.

"Nothing's wrong, Master" she says as she follows him.

* * *

In the Afterlife, James watched as Ahsoka leaves. His heart ached for leaving her, only to feel a hand on his shoulder.

He turns to see Jacob Keyes, he looked almost James age. "Captain?" James asked, wondering if it's really the man who raised him.

Keyes smiled and nodded, "Welcome home, my son" he says.

James turns back to Ahsoka, looking at her for the final time. "What about her?" he asked, Jacob looks down with him.

"She'll join you soon, just let her live her life the way she wants too" he says.

"You're right, I'll see her again, along with the rest of them" he says.

Keyes smiled as he wraps his arm on James' shoulders, "Let's go, your parents wished to see you" he says

James then walked with Keyes to the light, leaving the world he helped saved behind.


End file.
